Corazón Cautivo (Cattleya)
by Eva Heaven
Summary: Iré detrás de tí como un loco obsesionado, jugaré contigo y corromperé esa alma pura que posees. Voy a obtener todo de ti Cattleya y no me importa si te refugias en él y te aferras al amor que le tienes, a final de cuentas no quita el hecho de que eres mía y de lo que eternamente fuímos.
1. Chapter 1

**~La misteriosa chica~**

Su cuerpo cayó al río inerte y su cabello se sacudía en un vaivén hechizador y aquel rostro figuraba dolor, mucho dolor lacerante. Sus oídos eran ofuscados por la sensación de zumbido vibrante que originaba aquellos cosquilleos casi confortante y gratos en la insondable agua. Sus ojos titilantes se entrecerraron y su palma anhelando tocar aquella luz refulgente sobre la superficie.

— _No debiste escapar Cattleya_ —Escuchó la voz de esa persona que tanta agonía le causó.

— _Regresa Cattleya o todo lo que conozcas, será destruído_ —Seguía insistiendo aquella voz.

— _¿No quieres que eso pase verdad?_ _¡Vuelve!_ —Lo último provocó un estruendo y sus pulmones empezaron a exigirle aire.

— _¡Regresa Cattleya! ¡Tu eres mía!_ _Este es tu lugar_ —Vociferó en su mente en un vacío eco.

— _Tu lugar es este, no mereces libertad, no mereces nada maldita escoria ¡Regresa!_ —  
Su silueta se perdió en lo profundo de la plétora y la tonelada del agua parecía querer quebrar su débil cuerpo, siendo arrastrada por la corriente, cerró los párpados y se resignó. Ella desapareció, viendo a la nada con las últimas esperanzas muertas y la vida, parecía escaparse entre sus manos, oyendo aquella voz nombrarla, atestada de infinita desesperación y odio.

— _¡Cattleya!_

—•■•■•■•—

—¡Señor Piccolo!—Un llamado alegre y risueño se mezcló bajo aquel techo taciturno y silencioso irrumpiendo su meditación en el paisaje natural, cerca de los follajes verdes y los riscos puntiagudos, enriquecidos de frondas exuberantes y distintos animales. El caudal vertiginoso sobre aquellas intensas e inmensas cataratas, provocaba un efecto sosegador y somnifero, tanto que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Abrió un ojo para divisar al joven, sonrió y abondonó su postura de pies y brazos cruzados.

—¡Hola Gohan!—Saludó al chico agraciado por su presencia.

—Dime... ¿A que has venido?—Preguntó con cautela tratando de no ofender al muchacho, por lo general él no lograba escapar de su histérica madre y sus responsabilidades que esta le implicaba, vaya mujer que era la esposa de Son Goku.

—Bueno...—Rascó su nuca—Mamá me dió el tiempo libre y lo quise aprovechar con usted.

—Ya veo—Murmuró mirando al cielo con aquellos lividos colores celeste y anaranjado.

—Me sorprende que quieras pasar el tiempo conmigo y no con tu novia—Comentó con cierto sarcasmo, riéndose internamente del rubor que cubrió las pálidas mejillas de chico.

—¡Ella no es mi novia!—Protestó ligeramente avergonzado.

—Como sea, las cosas de los humanos no es de mi interés. Cambiando de tema, ¿Quieres entrenar un poco?—Sonrió de la misma forma que la anterior y su ex-pupilo adquiría un brillo especial en sus ojos, trayendo aquellas anécdotas cuando tan solo tenía cinco años ante la llegada de los Saiyajin.

—Si—Asintió con entusiasmo.

—Es extraño que tu padre no se haya colado.

—Bueno es que... Él fue a entrenar con Vegeta—Informó riendo nervioso.

—Ese Goku, tal parece que no se conforma con su poder, típico de él, siempre se supera así mismo—Sonrió contemplando el cielo.

—Bueno, después de todo es un Saiyajin—Alegó con orgullo y cierta admiración hacía su progenitor.

—En eso tienes razón, además no solo lo hace por afición o para mantenerse en forma, uno nunca sabe que clase de enemigo puede avecinarse en el futuro—Reflexionó pensativo.

—Hablando de eso... Empezemos con nuestro entrenamiento, quisiera ir a otro lugar ya que no quiero arriesgarme y destruir está fauna—Su maestro asintió con la cabeza y con la misma idea en mente, ambos despegaron sus pies del suelo, levitaron con intenciones de marcharse aún lugar más desértico y rocoso, pero, una diminuta energía como rayo traspasar su cabeza, capturó su atención.

—¿Que es eso?—Gohan rompió el silencio sorprendido, buscando con la mirada algo o alguien de aquella enigmática energía vital. Piccolo no era diferente a la situación del chico, también indagando por la zona, hasta que localizó de donde provenía. Frunció el ceño.

—Gohan, allí—Apuntó con su dedo en la orilla del río. Como ambos estaban en una altura bastante distanciada, tan solo divisaba algo blanco. No tardaron en descender y con cada centímetro que lo hacían, sus semblantes iban cambiando a una llena de asombro.

—No, no puede ser—Tartamudeó el menor dudando frío, petrificandose por completo ante la insólita y excéntrica imagen delante de ellos. Una chica, más bien casi una niña de piel albina y cabellos cortos y negro azabache cubriendo sus finas facciones por sus flecos y hebras, cubierta por un vestido blanco teñido de sangre, casi transparente bajo el manto de agua, estaba allí tirada bajo la inconsciencia, demasiada herida. Ambos apartaron un poco la mirada por respeto ante sus atuendos que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.

—Es una chica—Dijo el menor sin poder lograr salir de aquel desconcierto. El hombre de piel verdosa se acercó un poco para corroborar que tan herida estaba, pero, un pequeño detalle que no había percibido antes, lo dejó abrumado quedando estoico en su camino. Sintió cada parte de su cuerpo tensarse.

—¿Que ocurre Señor Piccolo?—Interrogó Gohan ante la perplejidad injustificada de su maestro.

—Tiene... una cola—Pronunció apenas perceptible.

—¿Que?—Expresó el menor exaltado, y de inmediato avanzó hacía Piccolo, entonces adoptó la misma reacción que el mayor. Detrás de las espaldas de la joven mujer, una blanca y larga extremidad peluda yacía arrullada debajo del agua limpia y cristalina.

Hubo un intenso mutismo prudencial en el entorno, oyéndose tan solo los cantos de las diferentes aves, sobre el árbol y otras que surcaban al amplio cielo. Tanto maestro como alumno al fin lograron recuperarse del extenso trance.

—Dudo que sea una Saiyajin—Argumentó el chico inspeccionandola de pies a cabeza. Piccolo se inclinó hasta la joven y con sus dedos descubrió su rostro, uno muy bello.

—Creo que... no es correcto dejarla aquí, lo mejor sería curar sus heridas y cuando despierte preguntarle cuál es su propósito en la Tierra—Concluyó Gohan, Piccolo asintió en acuerdo.

—Es extraño que no se halle una nave cerca o algo por el estilo, por el momento será mejor llevarla a tu casa Gohan.

—Espero que mamá no se vaya a enojar—Dijo en un suspiro de frustración.

—Hay algo que no me cuadra—Analizó el Namekusei perspectivo—Tiene bastantes cortaduras y varias cicatrices en su piel, como, si ella fue torturada—Observó cada línea que figuraban aquellas cicatrices, alguna mal cerradas, otras hechas recientemente y otras casi desapareciendo. Pese a que el agua hizo todo el trabajo en dejarla pulcra, las heridas no paraba de desangrarse. Debía actuar rápido o moriría de hemorragia. Se sintió extraño por su aparente preocupación.

—Tiene razón, parece ser que ha sufrido mucho.

El Namekusei se quitó la capa blanca y quitó un buen pedazo de tela lo suficiente como para cubrirla, la envolvió allí y la tomó entre sus brazos, con sutileza y posteriormente ambos partieron vuelo a mencionado lugar.

—■•■•■•— 

? _Eva Heaven!_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Oscuridad"**

 _Ella gimió moviendo sus manos unidas a aquellas frías cadenas, oyéndose el tintineo de estas en esa fúnebre habitación repleta oscuridad. Sus hombros temblaban y su cabeza gacha, sollozando de la pena y la humillación. Sus cabellos se encargaban de ocultar sus ojos hinchados y rojos como la sangre que se escurría en su piel, sintiendo la punzada y el grotesco escozor de las heridas que provocó los azotes en su espalda. Su escasa ropa desgarrada, apenas tapaba su cuerpo._

 _Se encogió cuando la mirada afilada y penetrante de aquel ser lleno de maldad se inclinó hasta ella y acariciar una de sus suaves mejillas para luego tomar con posesividad su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo. La joven jadeó implorando con su mirada débil, que no la hiciera más daño._

— _¡Mírame a los ojos!—Se escuchó su potente tono retumbar en las cuatros paredes. La muchacha abrió un poco más sus párpados exhibiendo unos bellos ojos glaucos , brillaban como dos gemas de esmeralda en la profunda noche estrellada, pero, aquel brillo titilantes no era un brillo de alegría y vida, sino, de puro pavor. Ella tomó aire e intentó alejarse lo más posible de aquel hombre déspota._

 _—¿Ves lo que ocurre si me desafías?—Inquirió con sorna. Sus ojos era de un intenso color escarlata, rasgados, emanando la malicia misma en ellos, su cabello blanco largo hasta los hombros y su complexión muy fornida, remarcando sus músculos en cada área de su cuerpo._

 _—No...—Musitó con hilito de voz—No me rendiré tan fácil, ya no más._

 _Aunque sonara quebrada, se reflejaba en su tono su determinación y firmeza que implicaba su decisión y obstinación._

 _—¡Te he dicho que no me desafíes!—Sentenció dándole una bofetada, haciendo impactar su cabeza contra la pared. Ella se quejó. Su rostro y cuerpo lucían cansados y apenas lograba mantenerse de pie. Intentó esconder aquel rabo albino y peludo del alcance de ese malhechor._

 _—Creo que necesitas nuevamente un castigo—Posteriormente la elevó hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, siendo su sostén las cadenas amarradas en su muñeca, quedando ella colgada en el techo y sus brazos a cada lado su cabeza. El hombre sonrió momentáneamente y sujetó el látigo para luego infligirla contra la mujer quien no tardó en morderse el labio inferior para no soltar aquellos alaridos que tanto placer causaba a su agresor._

 _Sentía su carne abrirse con cada flagelo, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Su cuerpo entumecido de la agonía y el dolor, desangrando como si ella fuera una oveja colgada en el matadero a punto de ser sacrificado. Estaba acostumbrada, después de todo era la "humana" más_ _recistente para sorpresa de aquellos científicos locos. Siempre sofocándose en un mar de lágrimas, en donde existía aquel vacío de su existencia, tan solo aquellos sentimiento muertos que la marchitaban poco a poco, la tristeza y sus espinas en donde ver la luz del día era una simple ilusión, un sueño inalcanzable._

 _El nudo en su garganta la ahogaba y la vulnerabilidad, se apoderó de todo sus sentidos quedando en ella inconsciente mientras las carcajadas de aquel sujeto perforada sus oídos como dagas calientes, cerró sus ojos húmedos y amargados, soportando los 59 azotes, cayendo en el abismal, en donde la alejaba de aquel averno insoportable tan solo por unas horas._

—•■•■•■•—

Despertó con brusquedad inhalando y exhalando aire de forma agitada y frenética, su corazón colapsaba con fuertes latidos y sus ojos más grande de lo usual. Estrujo con fuerza los pliegues del cobertor como buscando protección y seguridad debajo de ellos, cuando finalmente estabilizó su atormentada mente, se dió cuenta en donde se hallaba.

— _¿Donde estoy?—_ Preguntó en su interno, observó los alrededores, era una habitación demasiada acojedora y llena de luz, no acostumbraba a la calidez y la tibieza que emanaba aquel lugar. Se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama, ¿Era el cielo?. Jamás había estado en un ambiente tan abrasador desde que tiene memoria.

Sintió un leve ardor en la mayoría de su cuerpo, se miró y notó que su ropa era distinta, sus mejillas pronto adquirieron un color carmesí ¿Quién la cambió de ropa? ¡Era vergonzoso! Imaginarse a esa persona desnudandola la cohibía de sobremanera. Vestía de una enorme camisa blanca y unos shorts de mismo color. Pero, le restó importancia cuando vio sus extremidades vendadas y sus heridas limpias.

— _¿Por que harían algo así? Que yo sepa, las personas son malas—_ Reflexionó debutativa. Pronto, el chillido de la puerta la hizo exaltarse y se colocó a la defensiva, fulminó aquella mujer de cabello y ojos negros, trayendo en manos una charola con comida. La señora expresó asombro para luego sonreír sin importarle el semblante gélido de la jovencita.

—Veo que ya despertaste, tranquila, no te haré daño—Se acercó con cautela a ella sin borrar aquella risueña sonrisa en sus labios. Depositó la bandeja en el velador, mientras Cattleya cambiaba su reacción a una confusa y desconfiada ¿No le haría daño? ¿Por qué?, Ciertamente la repuesta no era clara en su mente, adquiría la insertidumbre e intranquilidad que ampliaba más su temor, sí, el amargo sabor de la mala experiencia de no hace poco, punzaba allí aún en ese presente jamás vivido.

—Mi nombre es Milk, es un placer conocerte, ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?—Preguntó con amabilidad. Ella no respondió, aún desconfiaba y la mayor al parecer lo percibió.

—Relájate querida, yo jamás podría dañarte—Sonrió para motivarla y hacerla entrar en confianza y al parecer surtió efecto. La muchacha abrió la boca para hablar, pero, una despistada presencia de avecinó bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Vaya, veo que despertó—Dijo con una sonrisa candidez aquel hombre de cabellos alborotados, vestido de un traje anaranjado y extraño.

—¡Hola, soy Son Goku! ¿y tú?—Se presentó este de forma amistosa. Ella se encogió de hombros con cierta timidez, no acostumbraba a interactuar de esa manera tan calurosa y gentil.

—Uh! ¿Que tienes, acaso no sabes hablar?—Preguntó con inocencia arqueado una ceja, sin borrar su semblante jocundo.

—¡Goku!—Lo regañó la mujer que desde que él hizo acto de su presencia, comenzó desplegar un aura asesina.

—Vete de aquí ¿No te das cuenta que la asustas?.

—¿Asustarla? Pero si yo no hice nada Milk—Quedó confundido. Mientras la señora reprendía a su esposo, Cattleya sonrió imperceptible ante la cómica escena frente a sus ojos, una sincera sonrisa había escapado de sus labios pese al dolor que rasgaba su alma con la muerte de su único y mejor amigo, Hisashi. Su libertad se lo debía a él, su vida se lo debía a él. Si bien había preferido la muerte ante estar sin él, entonces la vida que entregó Hisashi por aún verla en ese mundo viva y coleando, hubiese sido en vano. Las decisiones impulsiva que la incitaba a tomar, no siempre fueron las correctas, pero, volver atrás ya no sería posible, ahora lo único que quedaba era ella y la nada, totalmente pérdida y sola en aquella libertad que luchó con ganársela, pero... Jamás pensó vivirla sin él. Estaba sola.

El patriarca resignado, se marchó de la habitación dejando a ambas mujeres a solas. Milk suspiró calmando sus nervios, se dirigió hacia la chica y se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Disculpa por la actitud de mi esposo, ese hombre no tiene remedio—Masculló acariciando su sien. Enfocó sus ojos en el rostro de su huésped y sonrió.

—No te presionaré a que me digas tu nombre, con el tiempo lo harás, pero, lo que si te exigiré es que comas, estás muy pálida y delgada—Se levantó de su lecho y tomó la charola para poner encima de las piernas de la joven.

—Tu come a gusto y tranquila, si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme—Sonrió por última vez y se dió la vuelta con intenciones de irse, pero, antes de salir por completo, alguien la detuvo.

—Cattleya—Susurró con un tono dulce y cabizbajo, siendo aquel delicioso platillo su centro de atención.

—¿Eh?—Milk giró un poco, no la había oído bién.

—Mi nombre es Cattleya—Volvió a reiterar encogiéndose levemente, con cierta timidez.

—Cattleya, que nombre muy bonito al igual que tus ojos—Halagó sin percatarse del impacto de esas palabras que provocó en la nombrada, sus mejillas se sonrosaron.  
Nadie antes la habían hecho un cumplido. Milk se retiró de la alcoba para dejarla más agusto y no se sintiera incómoda mientras se alimentaba.

•■•■•■•—

Un par de niños traviesos volaban en el descomunal firmamento, uno de ellos sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Miró a su compañero de reojo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De verás Goten que tiene una cola?—Cuestionó dudoso.

—Así es Trunks, pero el Señor Piccolo y mi hermano dicen que no es Saiyajin, ya que su cola es blanca-Respondió el infante con aquella característica inocencia.

—¿Alguien más saben de ella?

—No, solo el Señor Piccolo, Gohan, papá, mamá y nosotros dos—Los nombrada mientras contaba sus deditos.

—Ya veo—Murmuró concentrándose en su camino, mientras la brisa sacudía sus cabellos lilas—Me pregunto a qué raza pertenecerá, ¿Será igual de fuerte como nosotros?

—Papá dice que no, su energía es muy débil, pero cuando se recupere podemos saber que tan poderosa es.

—Apuesto a que papá y el Señor Goku estarán ansioso en saber que tan fuerte es, de seguro querrán entrenar con ella.

—¿El señor Vegeta? Lo dudo, Además el es muy malo—Agregó pensativo—Y mamá, bueno ella no permitirá que entrene, ya sabes cómo es.

—Bien, no aguanto más la Curiosidades, quiero conocerla—Dijo entusiasta, desplegando un aura blanca que abarcó todo su cuerpo, acelerando el vuelo, el otro niño lo imitó.

—•■•■•■•—

—¿Hostigarla?...—Una voz salió en un susurro con una matiz de burla y satisfacción, como si aquella fuera la más grandiosas, exhibiéndose su maldad y sadismo con sed de sangre y el poder que se siente incrementar, buscando ir más allá de la imaginación, añorando con tener a los dioses y el universo completo a sus pies.

Su sonrisa enferma encorva sus labios con solo saborear dicha imaginación, se imita también en su vasallo leal y confidente, envuelto en aquella soledad de plomo, sangre, cenizas húmedas, humo, fuego y pura destrucción en un planeta y una civilización cubierta muerte. Un planeta que fue vuctima de sus impulsos.

—En un futuro seré yo el que gobierne y ella muy pronto perecerá—Atinó mientras el fuego y el entorno rojo se dibujaba en sus ojos.

—Al menos, eso me gustaría, su cuerpo enfermo y maltratado, sus ojos verdes desgarrados y sus imploraciones, sería más exquisito que matar a estas ratas—Extendió una de sus manos y de la palma emergió una esfera de poder, arrojándolo a ya la colapsada ciudad, quitando la vida a miles de niños, hombres y mujeres, disfrutando el tumulto. Aquella bola se expandió en fuertes ráfagas de viento y ondas expansivas en una ensordecedora explosión. Después de unos minutos observando aquel espectáculo, por fin habló.

—Sin embargo...—Cerró sus párpados y lo volvió a abrir al instante para intensificar su mirada escarlata—La necesito viva. Ella pagará por el pecado de su pueblo y claro, su poder será para mi propio beneficio.

—Entonces, ¿Que planea hacer Lord Thároma?—Preguntó el lacayo.

—¿Tienes listas a tus subordinadas?

—No pensará en...—Fue interrumpido por una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Que estúpido resultaste! ¡Por su puesto que sí! quiero confundirla—Exclamó divertido.

—En ese caso...—Contempló los edificios y las construcciones con estructura deplorables y débiles de la ciudad—Solo falta 7% en completar el proceso de desarrollo, ni un poco más.

—Perfecto, encárgate que le obedezcan, principalmente la segunda.

—Eso téngalo por seguro señor.

—Bien, todo está saliendo tal y como lo imaginé, debes explotarla de sufrimiento hasta que ya no dé más y no tenga más opción que defenderse—Volvió a reír y atrapó una hoja seca de un árbol a la deriva entre su mano, contemplándolo

—Ella es tan frágil y tiembla como una hoja, eso sería un problema, solo mantendrá enjaulada a la bestia—Entonces cerró con fuerza su mano, hasta hacer añicos por completo aquella hojuela en pedazos secos.

—Si mi Señor—Se reverenció ante él—Me retiro— y desapareció al acto.

—Te lo dije Cadis, lo que amas se pulverizará y ella, estará bajo mi Merced—Dijo al aire mezclado de humo negro, como si esa persona pudiese escucharlo.

—Cattleya, tan bonita, Cattleya—Y siguió murmurando incoherencias, mientras sus dilatadas pupilas se reflejaban las brillantes y ardiente llamas que ahogaba de muerte y tristeza.

—°●°●°—

?Eva Heaven


	3. Chapter 3

**"Cautivo"**

Cerca de las cascadas y las caídas incesante de agua, él buscaba serenidad en medio de las marejadas de preguntas, en su mayoría todo era su interés en aquella joven mujer singular. Su estadía en la casa de Son Goku lo inquietaba, mejor dicho, su estadía en este planeta lo inquietaba. ¿Tendría algún propósito? Si es así ¿Cuál?. La furia por no obtener respuesta era máxima, a veces la curiosidad puede llegar a matar, irónico si se pone pensarlo. No obstante, era intelegible, él y la familia Son, era claro que el sentimiento de cuestionamientos y curiosidades eran recíprocos con respecto a ella.

Una fresca brisa veraniega cruzó en su entorno, y abrió sus ojos dirigiendo su vista al mismo sitio en donde la había hallado. Entonces un pensamiento algo extraño y extravagante pasó por su mente, uno que lo había dejado descontento y confundido. Terciopelo, su piel era suave como el terciopelo, y su complexión delgada y pequeña lo hacía ver sumamente frágil, incluso recordó cuando la había cargado entre sus brazos, temía romperla en ese entonces. Pudo inconscientemente oler su perfume natural, deseando también ver sus ojos. Esa foránea sensación de querer cuidarla y admirar su belleza, lo enloqueció de ira ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¡Era patético! ¿Apenas acababa de conocerla y ya sentía algo cercano a la empatía? ¡Absurdo!.

Respiró con frustración, esa chiquilla estaba invadiendo todo su interior, tanto que ahora se había tomado la "molestia" de observar su exótica apariencia, cuando antes en realidad esos insignificantes detalles le era de su más mínimo interés en las humanas que conocía (No tantas por cierto) ¿Por que ahora tenía que ser diferente? Su físico era semejante a las terrícolas, no tenía nada raro, claro, exceptuando la cola.

Inspeccionó por toda el área del bosque y no había encontrado una nave o algo que la transportara en diversos planetas. Bufó, ya pasaron cuatro horas desde su encuentro con la muchacha, estaba anocheciendo, de seguro ya debía estar despierta.

—" _Conociendo a Goku, estoy seguro que no exigirá respuesta por que la histérica de su mujer no lo permitirá, mejor la interrogaré personalmente"_ —Suspiró por última vez y emprendió vuelo al hogar de la familia. Conocía en demasía aquella terrícola, que a pesar de no poseer algún poder, imponía autoridad y severencia que hasta doblegaba al hombre más fuerte del universo.

—•■•■•■—

En el interior de una habitación se hallaba ella, durmiendo gratamente debajo del calor de las cobijas y las suavidad de los cogines, aspirando la frescura y fragancia de la noche de verano perforado de estrellas que se divisaba en aquella ventana de cristal, como si fuera el perfume de varios azahares. Su cuerpo desconocía la efervescente luz de la luna llena que aspiraba vida bajo el crepúsculo intenso, acariciando su piel como un manto de tranquilidad. Sus sentidos que antes se impreganaba de aromas grises prisionera de aquellas cuatros negras paredes, ahora se llenaba de complacencia, dibujando un diminuta sonrisa en sus tiernos y rosados labios, por primera vez en años, logró aquel sueño atestado de paz. Frunció el ceño algo molesta, unos murmullos ajenos fueron captados por sus agudos oídos, abrió un ojo y soltó un leve suspiro.

— _No creo que_ _sea correcto molestarla Señor Piccolo, entienda que ella está durmiendo_ —Una voz joven y suplicante se adueña detrás de aquella puertas. Cattleya pestañeó pero, inmediatamente cerró sus ojos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió súbitamente. Los latidos exaltados de su corazón fueron acompañados por los pasos fuertes e imponente de alguien a darse cuenta que esa persona se aproximaba a ella.

—Señor Piccolo, se lo dije, está dormida y no es conveniente despertarla ahora—En vano, intentó convencer el menor al impaciente Piccolo.

—Quiero aprovechar que la histérica de tu madre no está—Gruñó Piccolo.

—Pero...—Se calló a la letal y fulminante mirada del mayor. Una vez que su alumno dejó de estorbar, se enfocó completamente en Cattleya. Iba a vociferar para despertarla y amedrentarla pero mayor fue su asombro al percibir como abría sus orbes lentamente, hechizandolo sin compasión alguna con su precioso tono de color cetrino, repleta en su mirar, la incertidumbre, misterio y gentileza de ellos. Su piel se encrespó cuando ella lo observó con tal inocencia y confusión. Lo debilitó, esa mirada tan fuerte lo dejó vulnerable, su alrededor desapareció, Gohan desapareció, sólo era ella. Solo bastó un segundo para que ella lo desconectara del mundo haciéndolo sentir millones de sensaciones nuevas. Ella lo cautivó.

Cattleya se sucumbió al igual que su frágil alma al sentimiento dulce que causó aquellos ojos de interminable oscuridad inefable, pero, inexpresivo al mismo tiempo. Esa sensación la envolvió como un vendaval torrido en cada fibra de su piel. Sus labios fueron apretados por sus dientes al no saber qué decir, las palabras se negaban a salir, enterrándose en su garganta. Se sintió desprotegida ante su presencia aplastante y salvaje. Retiene todas las ansias de sentirlo tan cerca, que por cierto, era extraño, jamás en su vida vió a un ser extremadamente particular y extravagante. Por primera vez, sintió algo que no era dolor. Sólo era ella y él, donde el universo solo se centra en ellos dos, donde sus vidas cambia drásticamente.

—•■•■•■—

—¿Ella escapó?—Chilló una mujer de cabellos azulados y ojos semejante al mismo color, su atuendo era característico en ella. Consistía en un vestido hindú color blanco, formando siluetas de flores y orquídeas en los bordes.

—Así es mamá, debemos buscarla con más razón, debe estar sola y desprotegida—Asintió un joven rubio, delgado, piel pálida y cabellos desordenados, sus ojos azules marinos que combinaba con su vestuario.

—No puedo creerlo, estoy realmente anonada, mi pequeña—Dijo con cierta nostalgia en sus orbes.

—Por ahora le sugiero que se quede tranquila Señora Sarayu, Kenshin y yo nos esforzamos en encontrarla—Habló otro joven de cabellos negros y ojos pardos, que al igual al rubio, era atractivo.

—Así es Kai—Rió el menor cruzando sus brazos.

—Yo también lo haré, la he buscado por años y ahora que sé que debe estar en no se donde, definitivamente no prefiero quedarme de brazos cruzados—Sentenció la mayor con firmeza.

—Debemos encontrar pistas antes que él, cada minuto vale oro.

—Tienes razón Kai, tú ve a la Capital del Oeste, yo inspeccionaré por toda el área del pueblo—El joven pelinegro afirmó en acuerdo.

—Mamá, por el momento debes quedarte aquí.

—De ninguna manera jovencito—Protestó la aludida—Quiero ser útil, ella es muy importante para mí.

—Lo sé perfectamente mamá, pero, tengo la sensación de que ella está cerca y mi instinto nunca falla, la encontraremos antes de lo esperado—Manifestó seguro, dando su fé sin vacilar.

—Mi Cattleya, solo aguarda un poco más—Pronunció la Señora Sarayu en un susurró llevando la fotografía de una bebé adorable a su pecho con melancólia.

—•■•■•■— 

?Eva Heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**_CASUALIDAD~_**

Un ruido hosco clamó la atención y curiosidad de la somnolienta joven que yacía descansando en su lecho cómodamente. Provino desde la ventana, Cattleya frunció el ceño aún adormilada y se incorporó inspeccionado con la mirada el causante de su desvelo. El cuarto apenas era vislumbrado por una tenue luz que pasaba por los doseles blancos de la ventana. Para confusión de la muchacha, tan sólo era el viento, se relajó e intentó recuperar la tranquilidad de antes.

Se mezclaba de alegría y temor donde sucede las variadas emociones que solo algo puede provocar: La libertad. Pero, a veces la realidad es lo opuesto a la fantasía, ella debe huir o será la responsable de víctimas inocentes, eso no podía permitirlo. Bajó sus pies al suelo, las vendas alrededor de sus muslos desnudos ya molestaban, empezó a quitárselas, sorprendentemente no había siquiera un atisbo de rasguño, ella no se asombró, su piel se regeneraba más rápido que el de un humano mientras no esté tan débil.

— _Aunque no lo deseara, debo irme de aquí. Jamás pensé en ser una carga para ellos—_ La verdad era que, las palabras de aquel hombre misterioso en sí, la había lastimado, pero, no entendía el porque.

—Hisashi—Susurró. La cura tardía de un dolor expuesto en su mirada, se transformaría en su amargura con solo pensarlo y sin imaginarse, una lágrima cristalizó sus orbes esmeraldas en aquella madrugada. Quería gritar en lugar de llantos mudos, quería aliviar su alma de aquel vacío mutilante, pero, siempre ahogaba sus debilidades. Ese dolor era más chocante y tajante que aquellos azotes. Acomodó la camisa arrugada y su pelo azabache frenéticamente y se deslizó con sigilo para no despertar a la familia Son, aunque agradecía todo lo que hicieron por ella, si permanecía allí, él no dudaría en masacrarlos. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió con cuidado, escapar por la entrada principal sería un fracaso, por el momento salir por allí sería buena opción. Miró con melancólia por última vez aquella habitación y sus labios perfilaron una agradable sonrisa. Volteó y sus ojos no dudaron en encontrar el cielo, como si este le fuera un aliento para darle valor e irse de allí.

Una vez fuera de la casa, sus pies descalzos se estremecieron al sentir el césped húmedo por el rocío. Miró el interior del bosquejo rocambolesco, era aterrador, se preguntó si era buena idea marcharse, lo dudó por un instante pero recordó cuál era el propósito de su huida: Sus vidas.

 _—¡Huye!—_ La voz de su mente hizo que moviera sus piernas y corrió sin importarle que sus pies dolieran a causa de las estillas de alguna que otra rama. Su corazón parecía querer reventar de los latidos inquietantes que originaba. Sabía que cuando ellos notaran su ausencia, en especial la Señora Milk, la haría angustiar pero después de todo, no era adrede. El dolor físico que causaba las piedras y las ramas estaba en segundo plano, sus extremidades aún se hayaban frágiles y su larga y gruesa cola albina moviéndose en un vaivén mientras corría, como si escapara de alguien.

Ya en la lejanía de aquel hogar, tan solo a oscuras en lo profundo de la espesura de floresta, Cattleya al fin se había detenido, de ves en cuando caminaba y hacía una pequeña parada para tomar bocanadas de aire, aún seguía muy frágil. La noche era álgida y su cuerpo se había adaptado de inmediato a la alta temperatura, ya era habitual cuando estaba en cautiverio acostumbrándose en situaciones peores, como la típica ignominia y el martirio perseverante. Recostó su espalda contra un árbol para descansar, aún tenía remordimientos por haberse largado sin despedirse.

—L-lo lamento mucho, pero lo hice por su seguridad Señora Milk—Llevó su mano a su pecho y contempló las estrellas. Sus ojos se llenaron de pesadumbre.

—Conmigo corren peligro, él...—Pausó para sofocar sus sollozos—Los matará, como los hizo con mis padres—Cayó rendida al suelo, apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

— _¡Destruiré todo lo que amas!_ —Se escuchó aquello como un eco dañino en su cabeza. La conjoga que abarcaba su ser sin piedad alguna, dejando huellas y heridas indelebles mortíferas en su alma.

—Por mi culpa murió Hisashi, por mi culpa murieron mis padres, yo debería de haber muerto en sus lugares—Quebró llanto no pudiéndose contener más—No debiste hacerlo Hisashi, no debiste sacrificarte.

—Entonces no obtendrías la libertad con que tantos años has soñado—Una repentina voz se escuchó asustando a la menor quien pegó un respingo. Era una mujer de cabellos azulados y un vestuario hindú con un tapado de lana de diversos colores encima del vestido blanco y un accesorio pequeño en la frente de su cabeza (Bindi), sosteniendo en su mano una linterna. Cattleya retrocedió y frunció el ceño portando un semblante adustos y hostil.

—¿Quién es usted?—La desconfianza se reflejaba en su tono, impresionada sobre sus palabras.

—Se como te sientes hija—Dijo comprensiva persuadiendo la pregunta, la cuál la enfureció.

—Deje de decir tonterías, no me conoce, no la conozco ¿Quién se cree?—Masculló cerrando sus puños conteniendo sus lágrimas. Hubo un silencio, ambas mirándose, Cattleya impasible y la otra con felicidad.

—Ella era la madre de tu difunto amigo—Una tercera voz se coló a la conversación rompiendo el incómodo silencio, Cattleya divisó una silueta masculina debajo de las sombras de los árboles, la cual este se acercó para que ella lo viera. Ella jadeó atónita mirando atenta al hombre para luego desviar sus ojos a la melancolica mujer.

—Hisashi era mi hijo Cattleya, su muerte me desgarró el alma por completo y tú eres lo único que me queda de él.

—¿C-como es que...—Su pregunta quedó a medias cuando el chico se apresuró a decir.

—Él nos había mencionado de tí, supongo que Hisashi deseaba tu libertad.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros, es lo que él desearía, pero antes de nada—Dió una pausa llevando ambas manos a su pecho—me presento, mi nombre es Sarayu y él es mi hijo adoptivo Kenshin, al fin nos da gusto conocerte Cattleya—La señora Sarayu no resistió más y caminó hasta la joven para estrujarla en un abrazo, dichosa. La señora Sarayu la abrazó con fuerza soltando alguna lágrimas, su sueño se había hecho realidad, ella seguía viva y hermosa. Sin embargo Cattleya no pudo evitar la constenarción que también reflejaba en su faz, nadie lo había abrazado así a excepción de él, en cierto modo la calidez de Hisashi se podía comparar con el de aquella desconocida.

—No sabes la alegría que me da conocerte mi niña—Susurró entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello. El rabo albino de la joven se movía enajenado con el pelaje erizado a causa de la tensión que abarcaba en su cuerpo.

—Yo...—No sabía qué decir o hacer. No obstante, no supo si por la distorsión de sus emociones o por conocer alguien cercano a su difunto amigo, pero, ese abrazo tocó su alma, se sentía amada y protegida y no es que si Hisashi no la hiciera sentir así antes solo que... Ese abrazo era especial, era maternal. Duró unos minutos más hasta que el cansancio y el mareo subyugó su cuerpo, quedando inconsciente. Gracias a la mayor que la sostuvo antes siquiera caer inerte, quién algo asustada se separó un poco para corroborar su estado.

—Está muy débil—Comentó Kenshin inspeccionandola—Quizás no haya comido muy bien.

—Mi niña, tan pequeña y delicada, igual de hermosa cómo su madre y los ojos de su padre—Exclamó embelesada mientras delineaba sus facciones.

—Tienes razón madre, al parecer no a perdido esa característica cola—Sonrió inclinándose un poco hasta la desmayada—Es un gusto conocerte al fin Cattleya.

—Nunca creí encontrarla tan rápido y mucho menos en este lugar—Comentó la mujer con infinita alegría.

—Yo tampoco lo creí. Es muy bonita ¿Verdad Kuma?—El perro cerca de él solo gimoteó agitando su cola.

—Tranquila madre, dejemos los sentimentalismos aún lado y preocupemos más en llevarla a casa, necesita alimentarse y un relajante baño para luego dormir plácidamente, mañana tendremos tiempo para las emociones.

—Claro hijo, tienes razón—Asintió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bien, la cargaré—La tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado, como si ella se fuese a romper. Ciertamente estaba tan feliz, pero a veces solía ocultar muy bien los sentimentalismo como solía llamarlos.

 **—•■•■•■•—**

Colisionó su puño contra la superficie de una montaña hundiéndolo en esta, provocando fisuras y numerosas aberturas, el ataque fue agresivo soltando roncos gruñidos. Estaba visiblemente furioso, ¿Cuál era la razón? Una pregunta tan fácil de responder... Ella, esa maldita chiquilla, había removido muchas cosas en él, la pregunta más común era ¿Que y porqué?. El momento en que se había dejado llevar tan solo por perderse en unos bellos ojos, ahora lo dejó colérico. No entendía nada. Su situación era confusa, tanto que llegó a creer que esa mujer le echó alguna especie de magia o hipnosis como para que tuviera cierta atracción por su delicada apariencia, aunque era más que eso, sentía algo "raro" con verla directo a los ojos, provocaba una conmoción voluble que jamás había experimentado. De verdad que estaba (Aunque no lo aceptara) asustado y por otro lado molesto. Más allá de eso, su objetivo en querer sacarle información fue un completo fracaso. Recurrió a amenazarla y decirle varias groserías pero para impresión, ella no resultó ser tímida o pasiva, todo lo contrario de hecho, esa mocosa lo confrontó con un carácter intransigente y fuerte.

Debe admitir que no lo esperaba, bien dice el dicho de que: "Las apariencias engañan". Se negaba a recordar el momento en que había sido tan solo segundos, se vió absurdo y patético con esos sentimientos extraños, lo negaba por el hecho de hacerlo débil y casi flaquear, era una debilidad que se encargaría de eliminarlo.

Piccolo se había calmado con el último pensamiento y suspiró para luego escupir aún lado, seguir entrenando ya no tenía caso por ahora. Relajó su cuerpo y apagó el aura centelleante y pesada que emergía de él. Miró a la luna y frunció el entrecejo. Mañana mismo se encargaría de insistir a la mocosa insolente. Podría ser una amenaza para la Tierra y no están enterados.

 **—** •■•■•■ **•—**

?Eva Heaven


	5. Chapter 5

**_~EN BUSCA DE TÍ~_**

El amanecer veraniego ya había caído, el sol relucía sus rayos en los ricos colores vivos de la naturaleza y su paisaje desbordados de valles y arbustos que se acoplaba a la lenta brisa flemática. Una vez más se apreciaba el horizonte con sus colores despiertos juntos a las aves que ya cantaban con energía empezando la mañana con la alegría que lo caracterizaban. La humedad en las praderas a causa del rocío que se esparcía con su aroma particular en todas las plantas .

En un cuarto embriagado de calidez, amoblado de finos y caros muebles pulidos con pequeñas aplicaciones de metal y con diversos cuadros de la la creencias hindú acompañando como el color de las paredes que eran en un tono amarillo crema, todo como si hubiesen elegido los muebles y colores intencionalmente. Las cortina de un delicado textil en la ventana hacía traspasar los rayos lividos de la mañana estorbando a una joven sonrojada que ya comenzaba hacer muecas en señal de disgusto. Arrugó su nariz tras haber sentido algo húmedo empapar una de sus mejillas, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos haciendo resaltar un poco el color de sus orbes bajo la luz de la mañana, su visión era casi nula. Le daba pereza despertar y levantarse estando en una superficie tibia y blanda, cerró nuevamente sus ojos, no era necesario adivinar en donde estaba y lo último que recordaba fue siendo abrazada por aquella mujer.

Se sobresaltó casi dándole un infarto al percibir algo húmedo pasearse por su rostro, abrió por completo sus orbes al notar que encima de ella una enorme bestia de pelaje negro la despertaba con entusiasmo. Vociferó de la sorpresa y se incorporó alejándose inmediatamente del animal quién aturdido bajó de la cama. La puerta del cuarto se abrió súbitamente entrando dos personas a las corridas y alarmados.

—¿Cattleya, estás bien? ¿Que te ocurre?—La Señora Sarayu se acercó un poco intentado averiguar el origen de su grito y la joven asustada, señaló a Kuma que estaba junto a Kenshin.

—¿Kuma? ¡Tranquila!, es manso no te hará daño—Dijo el aludido mirando al canino.

—Lamento mucho que te hayas asustado—Se apenó ella y miró fulminante a su hijo—Kenshin, para la próxima, hazlo dormir afuera.

—Lo siento mamá, es que al parecer le agradó mucho nuestra huésped—Se defendió el chico con una sonrisa tensa.

—N-no, no se preocupen—Balbuceó Cattleya.

—Ah!, Lo olvidaba—Sonrió la mujer—¡Muy buenos días! ¿Como amaneciste querida?

—Asustada mamá—Rió el joven divertido, obviamente recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de la mayor—Lamento mucho si Kuma casi te mata de un infarto.

—Yo... Descuida, no estoy acostumbrada a ellos, es que no esperaba ser despertada así.

—Ven, no te hará daño—Le incitó el muchacho para que acaricie al perro. Cattleya algo dudosa se acercó y extendió su mano a la altura de la cabeza de Kuma y antes siquiera llegar a tocarlo el perro se apresuró al tener contacto agitado do su cola en señal de felicidad.

—Le agradas—Exclamó Kenshin y la Señora Sarayu contemplaba la escena encantada.

—Bueno, creo que debes tener hambre hija. El baño está a la derecha—Apuntó a la puerta que estaba a un costado—Allí tienes algo que ponerte, el desayuno está listo así que no te demores—La chica dejó de sobar al animal para luego después asentir con algo timidez.

—Bien, nos retiramos—Avisó para luego dejarla sola. Ahora tenía un embrollo mental, las palabras de esa mujer aún seguían palpando en su cabeza, dejó sus raciocinios aún lado, ya luego sacaría sus dudas, mejor ahora era vestirse e ir a desayunar. Detalló la recamara en donde se hayaba, le pareció muy llamativo pero de todas formas también bonito, se acercó al extremo de su lecho y tomó las ropas que la mujer con anterioridad le había dicho. Consistía en un vestido blanco suave de tela fina y floreado de algunas rosas y orquídeas, también un clásico dibujo de mándalas y patrones en el centro, bordados de pigmentos rojos. Nunca había usado uno y ahora tenía la oportunidad, le era precioso. Se dirigió al baño, que para sorpresa era grande y hermoso como su recamara, la tina, los azulejos (algunos pintados de flores), un gran espejo, diversos perfumes, incluía todo.

Giró el grifo para llenar la tina, el agua tibia era un confort que muy escasas ocasiones tubo la oportunidad en sentirla en su piel. Comenzó desvestirse del shorts y la camisa albina que la Señora Milk le había dado. Recordarla la llenó de pesar.

—•■•■•■•—

Inspeccionó los alrededores a cada rincón de la montaña Paoz, sus párpados parecían recortados expresando el mismo miedo que con solo recordar las pupilas ardiente de su esposa, abarcó en su ser un terror que ningún enemigo fue capaz de causar en él. Estaba desesperado, no solo por que su adorada esposa lo dejaría sin comida por una semana entera, sino también por la pequeña Cattleya, su condición lo empeoraba y aseguraba que una chica débil y frágil no soportaría tanto la interperie fría y peligrosa, sobre todo los distintos animales salvajes con lo cual era probable que se hallaría en el bosque.

—¿Donde está?—Dió vuelo con cuidado tratando de que nada se le perdiera a la vista, ella no debía estar tan lejos.

—¡Diablos!—Clamó con frustración—Sino la encuentro, Milk me matará. Ni siquiera puedo sentir su Ki—El dicho castigo sería inminente, un Saiyajin como él no podía pasar hambre debido a la energía que gastaba durante sus entrenamientos, prefirió ahorrar las quejas.

—Suena irónico que lo digas—Dijo una voz burlona detrás de él—¿A quién buscas con tanto esmero, Kakaroto?.

—¡Vegeta!—Exclamó con alegría girándose para verlo, allí estaba el orgullos Saiyajin con una pose de altanería levitando en los aires.

—¿Que haces aquí?

—Hola Señor Goku, bueno es que mamá le ordenó a que me acompañara— Una voz infantil se coló aproximándose a ambos guerreros.

—¡Cállate!... Esa mujer vulgar no me da órdenes, si lo hice fue para que simplemente me dejara en paz—Agregó el príncipe con suma arrogancia sin deshacer su postura, aunque muy en el fondo se sentía muy humillado.

—Hola Trunks, me alegra que estén aquí ya que necesito ayuda.

—¿Eh, que ocurre?

—Cattleya desapareció.

—¿Que?.. ¿Como fue eso posible? Si no mal recuerdo ella estaba bien con ustedes—Dijo el menor.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué están hablando? ¿Quien es esa tal Cattleya?—Más bien exigió un Vegeta un tanto irritado.

—¿Trunks aún no te lo dijo? Creí que lo había hecho—Rascó su cabeza con un semblante confuso—Bueno su nombre es Cattleya, Piccolo y Gohan la encontraron en la orilla de río ayer por la mañana y lo sorprendente de todo es que, ella posee una cola...—Calló su explicación al ser aturdido por la potente voz del cabello de forma de llamaradas.

—¿Que demonios estás diciendo Kakaroto?... Toda la raza Saiyajin fue exterminada por la sabandija de Freezer, deja de decir tonterías maldito insecto—Rugió el príncipe colérico además de histerico.

Goku río mientras vacilaba ante el carácter tan vulnerable del mayor, por lo que optó en hablar de inmediato.

—Lo sé, lo sé Vegeta, no me dejaste terminar—Lo reprochó—tiene una cola pero de color blanca ¿No te parece un poco extraño? Debe ser una extraterrestre o algo así, aunque según lo que dijo Piccolo, ella se negaba diciendo que nació y se crió en la Tierra.

—¿Que tan fuerte es?—Interrogó curioso.

—Su poder es muy bajo, cómo un humano.

—¡Que pérdida de tiempo! Buscas a una mocosa con insignificante poder, si escapó, que se las arregle o déjala que se muera.

—No, no ¿Como creés? Milk me mataría si la dejo de buscar, además Gohan y Goten también lo están haciendo, ¡Eres muy frío!—Lo recriminó, el otro en lugar de sentirse ofendido surtió el efecto contrario.

—No tengo por que perder tiempo contigo—Le dió la espalda decidido a marcharse—¡Me largo!.

—Pero Vegeta ¿No me ayudarás?—Se quejó el Saiyajin menor.

—Por supuesto que no, a diferencia de ti tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como entrenar para poder superarte y derrotarte.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?—Bufó Goku.

—¡Sabandija!—Giró a verlo con una vena saltante en la sien—¿Acaso estás tan hueco que se te olvidó que somos rivales?—Cerró sus puños con fuerza.

—Vamos Vegeta, no seas así—Rió haciendo una además, despreocupado. El príncipe soltó un gruñido para ignorarlo y voltear partiendo vuelo a toda velocidad.

—Vaya, mi papá no tiene remedio—Suspiró el de cabello lilas algo resignado.

—¿Señor Goku, que le parece si le ayudo?. Precisamente venía a verla pero, desapareció—Se desanimó.

—No te preocupes Trunks, la encontraremos—Lo alentó el de cabello alborotados. De repente, Goku se puso serio.

—Piccolo se acerca—Dijo para sí mirando al cielo—Me pregunto a qué vendrá.

—Apuesto a qué Gohan ya le haya tenido al tanto de la situación de Cattleya, supongo que él también la está buscando—Comentó Trunks.

—Efectivamente—Dijo Piccolo aterrizando—Esa mocosa causa muchos problemas, debieron amarrarla en la cama para evitar esto.

—Hola Piccolo—Saludó el Saiyajin—¿Como crees que haríamos eso?

—Ni siquiera se molestaron en sacarle información, ahora está en no se donde y puede ser peligroso.

—Vamos Señor Piccolo, no sea paranoico, Cattleya parece ser chica gentil, además es bastante débil y delicada ¿Que mal podría causar?—La defendió Trunks en desacuerdo con el Namek.

—Tu cállate enano, que no pedí tu opinión—El niño tan solo se cruzó de brazos arrugando su entrecejo.

—Hmp! Pero que gruñón, así jamás podrá tener una novia.

—¿Que? ¿De que Rayos hablas chiquillo?—Se exasperó bastante.

—Pues con ese carácter, jamás podrá enamorar a Cattleya, debe ser menos tosco y así...—Pausó al sentir un golpe en su cabeza, cortesía de Piccolo.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¿Como piensas que yo podría tener ese sentimiento raro de humanos?—Espetó cabreado.

—Ay, ay, ay ¡Eso duele!—Chilló el infante sobándose el enorme chichón en su cabeza—Cuanta agresividad, solo bromeaba.

—Mejor cállate y empezemos a buscar a la mocosa insolente.

—¿Y tu porque lo haces Piccolo?—Interrogó Goku.

—Gohan me metió en esto—Fue su respuesta aunque, muy en el fondo se sentía preocupado por ella.

—•■•■•■•—

Ya había terminado de ducharse, el atuendo obsequiado por la madre de su difunto amigo, iba acorde a su cuerpo, exhibiendo un pocos sus largas y delgadas piernas. Calzó sus pies con un par de botas marrones hasta los tobillos que combinaba a la perfección con su vestido. Peinó su pelo azabache y apresuró a salirse de su recamara. Justamente antes siquiera abrir por completo la puerta, Kenshin la estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados mientras recostaba su espalda contra la pared del pasillo. Sus ojos lo traicionaron al detallarla de pies a cabeza, no supo cuanto tiempo quedó allí estático y viéndola muy fijamente, pero, sus pómulos se adornaron de un color escarlata.

—¿Estás bién?— La voz de Cattleya lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿E-eh?— Vaciló para luego reaccionar—Si claro, solo te estaba esperando para que me acompañes al comedor, te perderías ya que la casa es bastante , sígueme—Se encaminó hacia dicha dirección, la joven lo siguió.

— _¡Maldición! ¿Que me pasa? ¿Por que me pongo nervioso con tan solo verla? Ni siquiera pude dormir toda la noche por tan solo tenerla al otro lado de mi habitación—_ Pensaba Kenshin. Sabía que ocurría con él y de hecho se sintió estúpido al preguntarse, perfectamente su corazón quedó enganchado del sentimiento humano llamado: Amor, era lindo, pero difícil admitirlo cuando existía el orgullo.

El olor de la leche con café, pan tostados y mermeladas, además de otro tipos de desayuno que desconocía se sintió, despertando su apetito. Debía admitir que el hambre la devoraba.

Siguió su camino con una expresión relativamente impasible, llegó al comedor donde la luz era más clara y las enormes ventanas abiertas dejando pasar el aire limpio que refrescaba sus párpados. Se detuvo y miró su entorno hasta que en una pared se divisó una foto en blanco y negro, era él. Ahogó la pena por costumbre y aquel brillo de sombra permaneció como el ardor de las heridas acumuladas en su alma, trayendo consigo varias escenas de su recuerdo vividos junto a él. Respiró, no se mostraría vulnerable.

—¡Que hermosa estás, pequeña!—Comentó la Señora Sarayu sirviendo la leche en una taza. Cattleya escondió su rostro en las hebras de su pelo dándose cuenta que sus mejillas ardían. Agitó su cola en señal de nerviosismo.

Sonrió ante el retraimiento de la muchacha, le parecía adorable. El desayuno fue agradable, lo que solamente hablaban era la mayor y su hijo, Cattleya quedaba callada sin ningúna aparente emoción, si bien tenía bastantes dudas y preguntas pero, debido a su timidez, solo quedaba en silencio. De vez en cuando sonreía ante los chistes y bromas del joven quién inconscientemente trataba de impresionarla y verla un poco risueña, su interior se llenaba de mil cosquilleos que antes jamás había sentido, despertando en él mil colores y sensaciones nuevas.

—•■•■•■•— 

?Eva Heaven


	6. Chapter 6

**"Un Paseo Contigo"**

Se creó griteríos femeninos que la casa parecía temblar, los constantes arranque de nervio de una Milk preocupada y alterada capaz de ser a sus dos hijos y esposo que yacían tieso y sin mover un solo músculo.

—Tranquilízate mamá—Pidió el mayor de sus hijos entre balbuceos.

—¿Que me tranquilice?—Los tres retrocedieron por precaución—¿Como puedes pedirme eso Gohan, cuando esa niña está allá afuera sola y desprotegida?

—Pero la encontraremos Milk, no debes preocuparte, ella no puede ir tan lejos—Añadió Goku para aliviar el ambiente, la mujer dió un suspiro en un intento de relajarse y pensar con la mente fría.

—Mas te vale Goku y todo por la culpa de Piccolo y Gohan, ese rebelde—Bufó.

—¿Y por que su culpa, mamá?—Preguntó Goten con inocencia.

—Por que me enteré que Gohan...—Escudriñó con ojos asesinos al aludido que tragó grueso—Permitió a Piccolo entrar a la habitación durante mi ausencia para hacerle sus estúpidas preguntas y sobre todo, amenazarla en mi propia casa—Vociferó lo último que dejó desorientado a los tres.

—Intenté detenerlo mamá pero...—Intentó justificarse.

—No hay ningún pero, Gohan, ahora estás castigado, ve a tu cuarto y estudia un poco—Mandó Milk, tan estricta como siempre.

Después de ragañar y reprender a su familia, Milk fue a la habitación en donde anteriormente la joven Cattleya descansaba. La cama estaba estendidas y la ventana abierta por si acaso ella decide volver, imposible, pero las esperanzas es lo último que muere. La noche ya estaba cayendo y eso era lo que le dejaba intranquila.

—Cattleya, espero que esté bien—Susurró con la mano en corazón mirando a la nada.

—•■•■•■•—

Habían pasado una semana desde que la encontró, una semana en la que Cattleya apenas hablaba, tan solo se movía y comía por inercia con la faz inexpresiva y perdida. Dejó de sonreír como lo hacía en el principio, eso obviamente la dejaba con mucha preocupación y su insistencia en estar sola y sin compañía le era mucho más insoportable, deseaba ayudarla y brindarle lo que ella desconoce: Un amor maternal.

No podía culparla, de hecho intentaba comprender del por que ella actúa muy distante e ida, sabiendo que su frío exterior se debe a los años de pruebas que la deterioraron psíquica y mentalmente.  
después de todo la trauma de vivir bajo cautiverio y el ultraje que cualquiera no podría imaginarlo y sentir lo que ella fue objeto tan solo hace no mucho, era inteligible que Cattleya portaría una personalidad desconfiada y abúlica hacia las personas lejanas, su hijo debió hacer un gran esfuerzo por ganársela. En ese entonces todo coincidía en sus gestos, la cólera, el odio, la decepción y la impotencia al recordar que esa inocente joven vivía apartada de la verdadera realidad y que al saberla en el augurio, Cattleya caería en los profundos de los dolores. La chiquilla no mencionaba nada acerca de Hisashi, parecía hasta recelar su propio nombre y su pasado.

El efluvio que despertaba su ser era cálida y su mirada detrás de esa fachada de desafecto e indiferencia, había una niña rogando algo de esperanza y felicidad, alguien o algo en que aferrarse en lo fulgurante de la vida, sobre todo en alguien que no fuera él la única persona de su estimada confianza. Desde en retrospectiva había anticipado como una jovencita después de trece años encerrada bajo los azotes y en las peores condiciones quedaría sin vida y anhelos, pero Cattleya, ella era fuerte, ella jamás se rindió y lo sintió en su alma por que de alguna forma estaban conectadas, solo que la muerte de Hisashi quebró una parte de su ser y pasaría un tiempo en recuperarse. Ansiaba a que fuera pronto.

Terminó de arreglarse, hoy saldría al pueblo a visitar y hacer algunas compras, por su puesto, su niña la acompañaría y de alguna forma la convenció en hacerlo y no fue fácil. Salió de su recamara y fue al living. La decoración, los muebles, sofá de felpa, la mesa del centro y encima, distintos jarrones, los doseles de color beige en las ventanas, la alfombra étnica y sumado a ellos los cuadros de Ganesha u otros dioses que caracterizaba la cultura religiosa de india y en Indore, su antiguo hogar, le brindaba cierta nostalgia y melancólia.

Para su asombro Cattleya estaba acariciando a Kuma con una diminuta sonrisa, esa imagen la atesoró como unos de sus deseo cumplidos; Que Cattleya sonría y por un momento llegó a sentir envidia por "el saco de pulgas" de Kenshin como ella solía llamarlo. Era bueno saber que esa muchacha se sintiera alegre pese a lo que cargaba tras sus hombros. Para no interrumpirlos y seguir presenciando, se escondió tras una pared asomándose levemente.

El perro tan apacible y contento se abalanzó contra Cattleya haciendo que caiga al suelo, la cual provocó una carcajada.

—¡Que travieso!—Escuchó como ella reía mientras el canino lamía su rostro y cuello.

—Es de muy mala educación espiar a alguien, madre—Murmuró alguien tras ella quién dió un respingo del susto. Giró encontrándose con la mirada divertida de su hijo.

—K-kenshin, no sabía que estabas aquí, y no, no la estaba espiando—Se defendió la mayor algo insegura.

—¿A no?—Inquirió con mofa tomando una compostura algo altanera—¿Entonces, que hacías?.

La señora Sarayu se resignó, su hijo era muy inteligente como para lograr engañarlo.

—Está bien, tú ganas, es que es muy lindo verla así, hasta me duele admitir que siento celos de ese perro tuyo.

—¡Ya madre!—Rió por lo bajo, arqueando una ceja—Solo ten paciencia y ella confiará en ti por completo, después de todo debe hacerlo —La vió de reojo y endureció su expresión.

— _Es mi deber también, tu debes confiar en mi—_ Dió aquello como una sentencia. Cuando se había dado cuenta, su madre ya estaba cerca de la chica. La vió por última vez y marcharse de su hogar.

—Veo que te encanta su compañía—Afirmó la mujer.

Ella negó cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada, su cola frenética parecía decir lo contrario la cuál la mujer se dió cuenta y atinó a sonreír.

—Vamos, se hace tarde y quiero mostrarte cada rincón del pueblo.

—Pero...—Ni siquiera le permitió hablar o contradecir cuando la había tomado de la mano dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa, llevándola prácticamente a rastras, siendo perseguidas por Kuma.

Durante el transcurso de la caminata en un laberinto frondoso, la Señora Sarayu le sugirió a Cattleya enrollar su cola en su cintura por debajo del vestido. La joven se perdía en la belleza exótica de la madre naturaleza, mientras que escuchaba a la mayor hablar que para su mente perdida y desorientada solo oía incoherencias. El motivo que más predominaba en sus reflexiones era culpa, culpa por que él no se hubiera marchado al otro mundo por ella y cuando pensaba en tales problemas, alejaba enseguida de sí ese lacerante recuerdo tan desagradable, difícil al hacerlo y se acusaba a si misma por intentar olvidarlo. Dejó de mirar al exterior, en medio de la oportuna brisa ella quedó cabizbaja, esa visión espléndida de su grata sonrisa quedó en su mente como la cosa más bella que fuese posible soñar, de tal modo que ahora se esforzaba en evocar aquellas sensaciones dulces de su pasado a su lado.

Cayó abruptamente a la realidad cuando una atrevida mano rozó su mentón no teniendo otra opción que levantar la cabeza, la Señora Sarayu rió.

—No me escuchaste nada, ¿Verdad?—Entonces se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros agachando la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida—Dejó de acariciarla, prefirió cambiar de tema y supo que era arriesgado indagar acerca de ella pero, no perdía nada con conocerla un poco más.

—Y dime Cattleya...—La chica la miró con atención mientras volvían a retomar su camino.

—¿Que es lo que te gusta hacer?—Ella pareció reflexionar su palabra antes de dar su respuesta, no acostumbraba a hablar de sus gustos, era muy reservada.

—Yo... Me encanta el arte—Su voz era un murmullo y quebradizo pero la logró oírla muy bien.

—¿De veras? ¡Que bien! ¿Pero que área del arte?—Cattleya nuevamente pareció pensar dos veces antes de contestar.

—El dibujo, la pintura y la música—Volvió a susurrar cohibida, persuadiendo sus ojos y temiendo a que la juzgara.

—¡Que bueno!—Chilló la mujer feliz y victoriosa por hacerla hablar, raramente lo hacía—¿Sabes dibujar?

—Algo, hace mucho que no lo practico.

—Las personas que se expresan atraves del arte, suelen ser las más calladas y reservadas pero, definitivamente son las más lindas especiales—Esas bonitas palabra casi le habían robado unas lágrimas y pestañeó para evitarlo.

—Te compraré los elementos necesarios para que hagas los dibujos y las pinturas, apuesto a que eres muy buena, querida.

—No, no es necesario Señora Sarayu, no quiero que gaste dinero innecesario por mi—Negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Está decidido, no es ningún gasto, yo tengo bastante y hasta me sobra dinero, déjame consentirte hija, te lo mereces—Suplicó. Ella no negó pero tampoco aceptó, solo miró al frente viendo a Kuma distanciarse de ambas.

—Apresuremos el paso querida, el pueblo no está tan lejos—La abrazó protectoramente mirando atrás atraves de su hombro.

El tumulto de la muchedumbre indicaba el bullicio y la movida del pueblo, ya estaban llegando. Desde lo alto de la montaña, bajaba un camino de tierra hasta la entrada de la aldea espléndida con cúpula, puentes, barcos en la bahía, bosques de limonero y una catedral de mármol blanco cuyos campanarios agudos albergaban nidos de aves. Quedó atónita, ansiosa y nerviosa, parecía una niña pequeña cuando exploraba lo desconocido. Al fin concluyeron y estaban frente a un letrero de madera que decía _Welcome_ extrañadamente no tenía el nombre del pueblo. Hoy era una jornada de ferias, no era raro ver gente por todos lados yendo y viniendo, u otros comprando y observando las diferentes cosas que estaban en venta sobre una mesa larga y ancha.

—Ah, ¡Que emoción!—Sus ojos se iluminaron ante los coloridos objetos: Vajillas, jarrones, platos de vidrios, masetas caseras, cuadros, ropas, joyas, etc.

—¡Quiero comprarlos todos!—Manifestó conmocionada contemplando apasionada y exaltada.

— _Esta señora es rara—_ Opinó Cattleya viéndola pagar ya varias joyas y vestidos, como también otros objetos. Se quedó mirando fija a las personas que cultivaban sobre los bancales y más allá alrededor se veía el río en las praderas dibujando sobre la hierba sinuosidades vagabundas. Cattleya nunca creyó ver algo tan increíble quién tan abstraída se hayaba que era inconsciente de las mirada curiosas y hasta lasciva de algunos hombres.

—Cattleya, aquí está lo que te prometí—Ella devolvió la mirada a la mayor quién le entregaba una bolsa algo pesada—Hay varias pinturas japonesas de Testuya Ishida y Tarō Okamoto que en mi opinión son exelentes.

—¡G-gracias!

—No hay de qué hija, ah! Por supuesto, no me olvidé de algunos pinturas de la India, se que tengo bastante pero, de todos modos espero que te encanten—Entregó en sus manos otra bolsa donde contenían sus compras así como también las imágenes.

—Los pinturas son de Atul Dodiya y Amit Ambalal.

—¿No cree que son muchas? Por favor no gaste dinero...—La Señora de dispuso a callarla invadiendo si espacio personal para apreciar sus delicados ojos verdes.

—Ya te lo dije, no es innecesario, yo sólo quiero consentirte—Ella solo tuvo que asentir resignada. Siguieron su recorrido hasta detenerse en una verdulería, la Señora aprovechó en comprar frutas. Cattleya de por sí estaba incómoda de las tantas cargas que tenía que llevar y no se hable de la mujer de cabellos azulados que parecía querer todo lo que veía. Se quedó estupefacta y sin más conciencia de si misma, podía percibir el pulso de sus arterias a causa de su corazón colapsando de potentes latidos, se le anudó la garganta y el pánico sombrío movió sus piernas para que retrocediera, allí estaba su victimario camuflado entre toda la gente junto a sus hombres. Cattleya no supo que hacer y cuando se había dado cuenta, estaba cerca de un callejón pequeño. Un jalón de su brazo y una mano en su boca la devastó, esa persona la estaba alejando de la muchedumbre. Un siseo en su oído la alarmó como proclamando su silencio. Entre tanta penumbras no podía ver a esa persona y mucho menos dándole la espalda.

—Tranquila, soy yo—Su alma pareció regresar a su cuerpo, soltando un suspiro de alivio—Ritsu no puede verte aquí, estás a salvo.

—¿Como sabes de él?—Ella volteó a verlo perpleja pero con un atisbo de molestia, no quería que su pasado fuera divulgado de esa forma tan osada. Kenshin sonrió ignorando su enojo.

—Sabemos todo de tí, que tuviste encerrada en un laboratorio por trece años, siendo la rata de experimentos, sin ofenderte claro. Hisashi nos contó absolutamente todo y lo que padecía en ese maldito lugar. Ahora Ritsu debe estar buscándote—Vió con cautela a la dirección donde había estado el nombrado, al parecer ya se había marchado.

—Si saben todo de mi, ¿Entonces, no temen que a mi lado corran peligro?—Cuestionó.

—Protegerte es lo que vale, mi madre no le importa morir por ti y yo tampoco.

—A ustedes no les importa dejarme un cargo de conciencia—Espetó con enojo—N-no quiero que mueran más víctimas inocentes por mi, no lo soportaría.

—No te culpes por eso Cattleya, después de todo tú no tienes la culpa, es nuestra decisión.

—¿P-por que lo hacen?—Farfulló en voz baja, agachando la cabeza—Ni siquiera me conocen y ya me tienen cariño ¡Detesto que me tengan lástima!—Él la observó con el ceño fruncido, extendió sus brazos y la rodeó de la cintura y hombros.

—No lo hago por lástima Cattleya, tú no se que me hiciste y estoy completamente perdido por ti—Murmuró en su oído estremeciendo cada fibra de su ser, Cattleya se apartó del él de manera súbita y brusca viéndolo con turbación y desconcierto.

—¿Q-que quieres decir?—Preguntó inocente.

—No te preocupes, algún día lo entenderás—Rió Kenshin desparramando su pelo—Ten, ponte esto, es preferible que pases desapercibida, ese maldito puede estar en cualquier lugar—Se quitó la sudadera gris con capucha, ella acató a su petición.

—Permíteme ayudarte con las compras, mamá no tiene remedio—Bufó soltando un chasquido y tomando las cosas—Vámonos, mamá debe estar preocupada—La cogió de la mano y salieron del callejón de prisa. Kenshin buscó con la mirada en su entorno y se llevó dos dedos a la boca produciendo un silbido y como por arte de magia, Kuma había aparecido.

—No te alejes más, ¿Oíste?—Reprendió al perro que lo ignoraba por tener su atención en la chica.

—De veras que le agradas.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó.

—Usualmente no es así, pero no te preocupes—Carcajeó levemente también vigilando a que Ritsu no estuviera cerca.

—•■•■•■•—

Lanzó una piedrita en el agua sobre la superficie, haciendo que está fuera brincos curvados. Era un modo de aliviar su frustración, la ausencia de Cattleya marcó sus corazones y se rehusaban a perderla, principalmente el niño Goten. Por esta vez se habían pasado muchas veces sobre la interminable montaña Paoz, recorriendo cada rincón de ella. El cielo se había teñido de un púrpura pálido y fue llenándose de sombra gradualmente, Goten y Gohan se miraron asombrados ante el cambio drástico del cielo.

—¿Que ocurre hermano?—El mayor buscó alguna respuesta lógica para que el infante no le entrara temor.

—Regresemos a casa—Habló tajante levitando por los aires.

—¡Gohan, mira!—Gritó eufórico Goten señalando a un lugar específico. El hermano así lo hizo abrió sus ojos como platos. Un sujeto estaba en la orilla del acantilado, no podían verificar si era hombre o mujer debido a que una negra capa le era cubierta. Más quedaron petrificados cuando esa persona levantó la cabeza enfocando sus ojos en ambos. El pequeño sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojitos azabaches al reconocer de quién se trataba.

—¡Cattleya!—Gritó emocionado y prácticamente lanzándose a ella para abrazarla con fervor.

—¿Por que te fuiste? ¿Acaso no nos quieres?—Indagó con aquella imborrable sonrisa en sus labios. La mujer colocó una mirada indiferente y su expresión no era amigable y hasta parecía asquearle la cercanía del niño.

—Eres unas de sus debilidades—Su voz salió en murmullo pero atestado de frialdad, la cual alertó al menor. De un agresivo y ágil deslizamiento, tomó el cuello de Goten para elevarlo a la altura de su cara, estrangulandolo.

—¡Goten!—Vociferó Gohan, descendiendo sintiendo un frío glacial en su piel. Se aproximaba más, le empezaron arder los párpados como si hubiesen echado pimienta y dentro de su cabeza retumbó un mareo rítmico y sus músculos se endurecieron, perdiendo la conciencia al acto. Ella fue la causante.

—¡C-cattleya!—Farfulló apagado el chiquillo por la falta de aire, no podía patalear y tampoco forcejear, esa mujer iba a matarlo.

—Adiós pequeñín.

Eva Heaven


	7. Chapter 7

**"Te encontré"**

Despertó en el frío césped con un dolor intenso en la cabeza, después recordó los hechos, en efecto, quedó consternado y la coacción del recuerdo siendo su hermano menor estrangulado, lo abrumó y lo buscó con la mirada de inmediato. Lo vio a la orilla del río, corrió y lo arropó entre sus brazos gritando su nombre, cuando sintió su pulso, se alivió y abrazó al niño protectoramente.

—¡G-goten!—Su tono era débil pero alegre—Debemos ir a casa y alertar a los demás— Con el niño en brazos partió vuelo mientras su mente buscaba una respuesta lógica para apasiguar la incertidumbre y preguntas que se formaba como embrollo insoluble. La incógnita de lo sucedido era absoluta y todo se debía a lo oculta que esa chica resultaba en el sentido de sí misma, e historial de su pasado. En verdad su maestro tenía mucha razón en desconfiar, por primera vez se sintió estúpido por no oírlo, debido a su vulnerable apariencia similar a la porcelana más fina y delicada, fue difícil creer que ella sería capaz de incluso querer matar a su hermano menor y posiblemente arriesgaría la Tierra, inclusive el universo entero. ¿Acaso este nuevo conflicto sería diferente? ¿Que pasaría en el futuro? tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Se sorprendió de si mismo en lo que pensaba, su hogar, los humanos y adicionando a ello sus amigos debían estar en peligro, si Cattleya fuera mucho más poderosa que los Saiyajines puros, estaban condenados a la inminente destrucción. Cattleya, había algo extraño en esa mujer la que apareció, su energía, era diferente en comparación a la chiquilla que encontró en la orilla del río y tenía una pequeña esperanza de que la muchacha no fuera esa la que intentó asesinar al infante entre sus brazos, debía haber alguna explicación coherente. Se reprendió mentalmente, lo primordial era alertar a sus amigos y luego analizar los hechos con más cuidado antes de sacar una conclusión. Se proyecta el viento sobre su piel como un murmullo de ansiedad tal como él se hallaba, tener que lidiar con tantos cuestionamiento no era fácil en una situación nefasta. El cielo no volvía a su color natural, de hecho se intensificó. Para su suerte, sintió el Ki de Piccolo avanzar hasta él junto a su padre.

No demoró y un Goku alterado ante el indefenso niño inconsciente, no tardó en preguntar.

—¡Goten, hijo!—Inquirió nervioso—¿Gohan que ocurrió?—Esperaba respuesta inmediatas de su primogénito, Piccolo tampoco tardó en unirseles.

—Sentí una energía bastante poderosa, ¡Contesta Gohan!—Reprendió su maestro.

—No se preocupen, Goten está bien y constatando a su pregunta, fue ella—Balbuceó lo último cabizbajo.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién?-Sonaron ambos al unísono.

—No estoy seguro, pero, esa mujer tenía un físico similar a Cattleya—Si ambos estaban histéricos y alterados a flor de piel, oír al joven nombrarla, sus cuerpo sufrió un espasmo electrizante. Un mutismo desmesurado que se había formado, fue quebrado por un Saiyajin incrédulo.

—¿Estas bromeando, verdad?.

—Por supuesto que no, papá—Replicó el joven.

—Su apariencia era similar, pero, su Ki muy diferente a la de ella—Terminó de explicar para luego después agachar la cabeza.

Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir o hacer, la situación ameritaba más que esa simple explicación para entender lo que exactamente estaba aconteciendo. Piccolo iba a replicar diciendo que tenía razón en desconfiar en esa chiquilla, sin embargo calló, se daría la razón en silencio y él mismo. No obstante, analizó cada palabra de su alumno, no podía confirmar esa teoría, si en realidad Cattleya no era a la que Gohan mencionó, debía tomar cartas en el asunto, esa joven era la clave de estos enigmas.

—Goku, advierte a los demás.

—De acuerdo, pero, ¿Tú que piensas hacer, Piccolo?—El guerrero endureció su semblante dándole la espalda.

—Te mantendré al tanto despué  
—Sin más preámbulos tomó vuelo a un lugar desconocido para los restantes y con un desbarajuste en la cabeza ante las acciones del Namek.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Goku junto sus dos hijos se marcharon a la Corporación Cápsula, hogar de la amiga de la infancia del guerrero. Para su suerte, Ten Shin Han, Yamcha, Oolung, Puar, Krillin , Androide N°18, su hija Maron, Videl, Milk y el maestro Roshi que no dejaba de acosar a las cuatro mujeres, estaban reunidos en una animada cena que se realizaba de vez en cuando por cortesía de la Gran científica: Bulma Brief.

El ambiente era acojedor y amigable, exceptuando para al Príncipe de los Saiyajin que se mantenía aislado del resto, recostando su espalda sobre una pared, brazos cruzados y con su característico ceño fruncido fulminando a Trunks que hacía berrinches por querer comer dulces y ya comenzaba a molestarlo.

Rememoraban los viejos recuerdos, los detalles de las anécdotas de su juventud en aquella época, era un tema inagotable de charlas, reían y hacían chistes sarcásticos. Bulma los miraba y ella sentía volver ser aquella la niña floreciente, tan risueña y extasiada de felicidad, como si los años no pasaran. La tibieza del ambiente se esparcía de una fresca paz, uniendo bajo la ráfaga de la música que empujaba aquellos bonitos momentos atesorado en lo profundo de su alma y sus sueños más vividos.

Entre tanto bullicio lirismo, los hombre Son habían aparecido en un parpadeo con el rostro algo sombríos y angustiados, pero había pasado desapercibido.

—Ah! Hola Goku—Saludó Bulma sirviendo los pastelillos a sus invitados.

—Hola Bulma.

Hay Goku, tu jamás cambias-Comentó divertido Krillin debido a su tardanza.

—Siempre llegando impuntual-Agregó la rubia androide, el Saiyajin sonrió.

—¡Goku!—Escuchó un grito de regaño, el nombrado por temor se ocultó detrás de Gohan riendo antes los nervios que lo calcomían. Todos supieron que una bomba se estallaría en cuestión de segundos, empezando el conteo.

—M-milk, no te ví—Vaciló entre titubeos.

La cuenta regresiva empezó, su corazón colapsaron de fuertes latidos percibiendo la mirada glacial y avernal de la mujer morena.

—¿Me pueden explicar que son estas horas de llegar? Les dije que...—Se calló de repente al ver su hijo menor "dormido" en los brazos de su hijo mayor.

—¿Por que Goten está dormido? Es un niño muy energético, es extraño.

Padre e hijo tragaron con dificultad, esforzándose en buscar una explicación muy convincente.

—Es que... Estábamos entrenando mamá—Respondió Gohan astuto—Le habíamos advertido que...—No terminó al oír un siseo de su progenitor en su oído.

—No Gohan, recuerda que debemos decirle lo que en realidad ocurre.

—Debemos omitir esa parte papá, al menos que quieras soportar sus sermones y castigos—Susurró con un escalofrío vibrante en su espalda con solo imaginar.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Que tanto susurran Goku? Es de muy mala educación ¿Donde están tus modales?.

—¿Es mi imaginación o ustedes están más nervioso y tensos que de costumbre?—Añadió Trunks acercándose e inspeccionando a su compañero de aventuras. Ese cuestionamiento llamó la atención de los integrantes.

—Lo que pasa es que...—Prosiguió el de cabellos alborotados—Hay un problema, posiblemente una amenaza—La sala comenzó a llenarse de perplejidad y exclamación, todos tenían la misma pregunta.

—¿Que estás diciendo Kakaroto?—Vegeta habló por todos ellos.

—Si Goku, ¡Ve al grano!—Dijo Ten Shin Han.

—Cattleya—Mencionó con drama y suspenso.

—¿La encontraron? ¿Donde está? ¡Quiero verla!

—¿Donde está Señor Goku?—Exclamó Trunks.

—Nada de eso Milk, lo que quiero decir es que, una mujer similar a Cattleya es una amenaza y lamento de que Gohan te mintiera—Miró a su esposa-Pero, ella dejó inconsciente a Goten.

Hubo otro silencio que se resguardó como una aoasis en el desierto, pero todo era un engaño, ese silencio era tan abrumador e interponerse por petición de Goku que lo imploraba con la mirada, ni siquiera el mismo Dios de la Tierra podría salvarlos de la única mujer más temida y respetada por la mayoría de los guerreros. Pero a no seguir oyendo los regaños de Milk, el apocalipsis había pasado siendo reemplazada por preguntas como bombardeo.

—¿Y bien, piensas hablar?—Gruñó Milk al borde de la histeria.

—¿Me perdí de algo?—Murmuró Krillin al oído de su esposa.

—¿Haber Goku, quién es Cattleya?—Dijo Yamcha.

—Ah! Apuesto a que debe ser una hermosa jovencita—Suspiró el maestro Roshi imaginando un esbelto y voluptuoso cuerpo de una mujer.

—Maestro, usted nunca cambia-Comentó Oolung.

—Cierto, no los teníamos al tanto—Recordó Gohan.

—Dijiste que era similar a esa mujer ¿Estás seguro de que no es ella?.

—Si Vegeta, pero, me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes pudieron sentir su Ki, Piccolo y yo estábamos teniendo una sesión fuerte de entrenamiento muy cerca de donde ella apareció. Esa mujer era el doble de poderosa que la verdadera Cattleya.

—Si es así, entonces debemos estar alerta, es impredecible lo que pudiera ocurrir en algún futuro—Sugirió Ten Shin Han.

La conversación siguió, la Familia Son se encargó de de explicar quién era la muchacha hasta la describieron en apariencia. El pequeño Goten unos minutos después había despertado para gran consuelo de Milk.

• • **•**

Sus ocelos verdes fijos en la ventana, reprimiendo cualquier atisbo de lágrimas de la pena. Desvelada caminó a la cocina recordando el desfile de agonía de su sueño, veía grotescas imágenes guardado como recuerdo de su pasado en noches de calvario y su incierto destino que peligraba en los incontables experimento en que era sometida. Agujas por doquier, hombres con batas anotando las reacciones cuando era obligada a beber líquidos tóxicos y caliente que la dejaba con la garganta seca y sin poder pronunciar siquiera un gemido, o cuando calculaban su resistencia a traves de electricidad a grandes volteos, o por los múltiples experimentos y pruebas físicas y mentales que causaban estragos dañinos incapaces de sanar. Y Cuando solía rebelarse era gravemente herida. Otro caso para llorar, otra vez sin poder dormir.

Tomó un vaso de vidrio y lo lleno de agua, no solo era eso con lo que tenía que contender, vivir en la ausencia de Hisashi, era tan perseverante que caía agotada emocionalmente.

— _¿Por eso_ _no_ _me prometiste nada, verdad? Tan solo sonreiste cuando_ _te_ _dije_ _que seríamos felices juntos, no dijiste ninguna palabra ¡Lo sabías!_ —Guardó un sollozo. Pronto sin darse cuenta de la fuerza que ejecutaba en el agarre del vaso, este siendo de un materia frágil, cedió a la coacción y se quebró entero provocando heridas en su palma y dedos.

—¡Soy una idiota!—Se inclinó al suelo para juntar los restos de vidrios y entre penumbras la luz se encendió.

—¿Cattleya?—La llamó alguien con somnoliencia, se irguió de prisa.

—¡L-lo siento, pagaré por el!

—¿Que...?—Avanzó hasta ella y se horrorizó cuando vio la mano de la muchacha ensangrentada.

—L-lo siento—Se disculpó nuevamente.

—No, no es el vaso que me preocupa, si no tu mano—Agarró su muñeca y con delicadeza empezó a quitar los pequeños fragmentos para posteriormente enjuagarla.

—¿Te duele verdad? No te preocupes, traeré el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—No debe preocuparse por eso Señora Sarayu—Se concentró y las heridas y asegurándose que no tenía estillas, estas empezaron a sellarse—Capacidad de regeneración—Explicó dejando atónita a la mujer.

—Lamento si la desperté, no fue mi intención.

—Todo bien, ahí veces que yo tampoco puedo dormir. No quiero ser entrometida pero, ¿Se puede saber cuál es la causa de tus desvelos?—Ella quedó en silencio y se maldijo a sí misma por no ser imperceptible en cuanto a sus sentimientos se trata.

—¿Es por él, verdad?—Fue muy sigilosa al nombrarlo. Desde su estadía allí jamás tocaron el tema con respecto a Hisashi a excepción desde que ambas de habían conocido. Cattleya se mordió el labio inferior, necesitaba hablar, desahogarse pero... ¿Como? solamente en él era el único que confiaba en demasía como para poder contar sus emociones y sentimientos.

—No te precionaré a hablar, no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

—Lo extraño y se que sueno patética ya que debería de aprender a reservar mis sentimientos y emociones solo para mi.

—Cattleya—La llamó con suavidad—No te hace ver patética al expresarte, todo lo contrario mi niña, te hace ver como una persona que tiene sentimientos. No me creerías al saber que ni yo durante este tiempo podía descifrarte, sin embargo no deseaba hacerte recordar lo que tanto te duele querida.

—¿No me culpa por su muerte?—La miró directo a los ojos.

—No hija, jamás haría algo así, puede que perdí a mi hijo pero, me gané un bello ángel—Acarició una de sus mejillas percibiendo como esta de entibiaba.

—No entiendo como usted puede ocultar lo que en verdad siente, yo no puedo hacerlo—Musitó baja y quebradiza.

—Y yo no entiendo como eres tan fuerte después de la desgracia que ese maldito provocó en ti, sin dudas eres más fuerte que yo—Acomodó las hebras de Cattleya, despejando su rostro mientras decía esas palabras. Sus ojos se mojaron soltando un jadeo, había tocado un punto débil, no obstante la Señora Sarayu al notarlo, iba a retractarse pero ella habló.

—Fue doloroso, los castigos, los azotes, los insultos y las injurias, no me dolían tanto como las muertes de mis padres y Hisashi—Soltó mientras esas caricias que esa mujer le brindaba le era una confortante y sosegante sensación.

—¿Como eran ellos?—La pregunta fue hecha con una tenuidad gentil, como si temiera que ella rompiera llanto con solo hacerla recordar. Cattleya desvío sus ocelos esmeraldas pestañeando con lentitud, apenas pudo digerir esa cuestión, su memoria estaba deteriorada.

—No es necesario que responda, lo siento soy muy metiche—Rió la mujer para aliviar el tenso ambiente de la cocina.

—Mi madre que se llamaba Vithe y mi padre Akihito, eran tan amables y buena gente—Recordó con nostalgia para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja-Recuerdo que mamá solía regañarme por salirme de casa e ir a los bosques. Era tan pequeña y con mucha energía que hasta jugaba con dinosaurios el doble más grande que yo.

—¡Que bonitos recuerdos!—Contestó con felicidad al hacerla hablar y al parecer, ella se soltó más de lo que creía posible—¿Tenías amigos en tu infancia?

—Solía ser muy tímida de niña con respecto a las personas, pero conocí aún niño que se llamaba Yoshi.

—Hasta ahora sigues siendo tímida.

—No es timidez, es precaución.

—¿Precaución de que, Cattleya?—Sabía la respuesta, sin embargo deseaba escucharla de su propia boca.

—Estoy cansada, mejor vayamos a dormir—Desvió la conversación a una excusa, había hablado demasiado.

—Tienes razón, buenas noches hija—Cedió la mujer sonriendo. Cattleya fue a su cuarto y la Señora Sarayu preparó un café para quedar despierta al momento en que la vigilara.

—Debemos reforzar su seguridad, Oru y Kidea están cerca, lo sé.

—Así es Kenshin—Le dió la espalda.

—Madre, yo quedaré a vigilarla, tú ve a dormir, es mi turno.

—¡Nunca debí abandonarla!—Dijo de la nada.

—¿Qué importa ahora? Déjate de lamentar mamá, ya te lo dije, detesto verte así. Seguro es seguro, Cattleya tiene que enfrentarse su destino, cruel, pero es su destino.

—¡Me rehúso!—Dijo ella desbordada de la aflicción.

—Mientras más lo hagas, más complicado será, ¡debes asumirlo!—Sugirió en un suspiro cansado.

—¿Por que eres tan frío? Yo tengo aún esa esperanza.

—No se trata de frialdad madre, se trata de ser realista, debes abrir los ojos-Finalizó y se retiró. La señora Sarayu golpeó la mesa como un arrebato de impotencia.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

• • •

Encendió la lamparilla de porcelana que proyectaba en el techo un círculo de claridad trémula. Cattleya no dormía, ella se despertaba con otro sueño y ya faltaba poco para el amanecer. Acariciaba el pelaje negro de Kuma que dormía en su cama y Vagaba sus recuerdos y la vida que por el momento no era más que viejos dolores acostumbrada en su piel. Era agotador. Se levantó de la cama y acarició si nuca, no acostumbraba a usar almohada. Vió el reloj antiguo en la pared y ya eran las Cinco en punto, no podría seguir durmiendo una extraña incomodidad la despavilaba. Abrió la ventana para dejar entrar aire puro, la noche aún estaba oscura y para disfrutarlo se asomó un poco afuera.

—¡Aquí estás!—Dijo Piccolo en el aire cruzado de brazos. Ella llevó ambas manos para reprimir un grito por el susto y la impresión al verlo volar ¿Como era posible?

—¡Piccolo!

—¿Por que escapaste?—El hombre de piel peculiar aterrizó y se acercó a la ventana.

—¿C-como es que puedes...?—Preguntó refiriéndose la acción en que ejecutó al desafiar la gravedad.

—¿Que como te encontré?—Ignoró su pregunta cambiando a otra—Todo el tiempo supe que estabas aquí, solo quería saber quién eras precisamente y por lo que sé estuviste encerrada por mucho tiempo—Dijo él mirándola con cierto recelo.

—¿Como lo supiste?—Escudriñó la expresión de ese hombre que osaba en hacerle reclamos, obviamente estaba en su derecho pero ¿Por que exactamente él?

—Oí toda la conversación que tuviste con aquella extraña mujer cuando se encontraron.

Sí, definitivamente se sintió como esas viejas chismosas y se regañó mentalmente.

—Yo... Lamento por haber huido sin avisar pero, ustedes corrían peligro—Explicó.

—Y esa es justamente la razón por la que vine a buscarte.

—¿Qué? ¿Ritsu los encontró?—Se desesperó ella.

Piccolo frunció el ceño confuso, más de lo que estaba.

—¿De que hablas? No estoy hablando de un sujeto.

—¿A que te refieres?—Inquirió la chica aún más preocupada.

—Dejemos la charla hasta aquí. vendrás conmigo—La tomó del brazo con intenciones de sacarla por la ventana.

—¿Que haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda!—Forcejeó Cattleya y Piccolo de inmediato tapó su boca.

—Vendrás conmigo quieras o no—La sujetó con firmeza de la espalda y por debajo de las rodillas, alzandola al estilo nupcial.

—Primero déjame despedirme de la Señora Sarayu y Kenshin, segundo, si no te das cuenta estoy en pijamas—Recalcó lo último ruborizada, señalando su diminuto vestido no tan insinuante por cierto, aún así se cohibía. Piccolo apartó la mirada con un travieso color lilas en sus mejillas.

—No hay tiempo para eso, además que diferencia haría si te despides o no, que yo sepa tampoco lo hiciste cuando escapaste—La reclamó emprendiendo vuelo, ella por instinto se sujetó fuertemente a su cuello.

—¿Como es que sabes volar?—Preguntó en un susurro.

—Hay cosas que no sabes de nosotros—Aceleró un poco la velocidad oyendo los ladridos de Kuma a lo lejos que trataba de perseguirlos.

—No entiendo de qué hablas.

—Aclararemos las dudas después, que por cierto, son muchas y especialmente tú debes mucho que explicar.

—No tengo nada que decir, ¡ahora suéltame!—Dijo ya enojada, grave error. Piccolo paró brusco levitando en las alturas.

—¿Quieres que te suelte?—Su tono era divertido, aflojando su agarre en la cintura de ella y en sus piernas, quedando la joven colgada de su cuello.

—Si eso quieres—Cattleya automáticamente forzó su agarre en su cuello.

—¡N-no me refiero a eso!—dijo la muchacha asustada.

—Dijiste que te soltara—Seguía jugando él, extraña actitud de su parte y lo sabía, solo quería darle una lección por haberse ido de esa manera.

—P-piccolo por favor—Suplicó ella sintiendo como sus brazos temblaban y poco a poco cedían.

—¡Sujétame, voy a caerme!—Piccolo inmediato hizo lo que ella pidió riendo con sorna.

—¡No vuelvas a ser eso!—Espetó Cattleya en un intento de calmar sus fuertes latidos.

—Me parece extraño que aunque no seas humana, no sepas volar.

—¡Te e dicho que soy humana!—Objetó fulminandolo ¿Que parte no entendía?.

—Que yo sepa los humanos no poseen cola, lo sabes solo que no lo aceptas.

—Yo no...—Iba a protestar y como si una nube de oscuridad pesada se tratara, Cattleya quedó inconsciente en sus brazos. El Namek la agitó, la llamó por su nombre pero ella no respondió, estaba tranquilo, su Ki no desminuyó hasta cero por lo cual indicaba que estaba bien. Se apresuró en llegar a la casa de la Familia Son.

 **• • •**

Eva Heaven


	8. Chapter 8

**"Oru y Kidea**. **El Principio de la ilusión"**

 _Una canción de cuna se repetía una y otra vez en sus oídos, ciertamente era cálido pero tétrico al mismo tiempo siendo cantado por una voz dulce, como la de una niña, la cúal fue quitándole algo de la seguridad que solía sentir en su cama por las noches grises para reemplazarla con una soledad y tristeza, esa canción su madre cantaba para hacerla dormir_ , _trayéndole fugaces recuerdos de esos días empalagosos de amor. Se añadió la incertidumbre y la pena en su corazón y las ganas se marchitaron como hojas doradas en el otoño. El canto se fue apagando poco a poco, siendo tan solo un eco profundo y despacio. Despertó por completo, la superficie que estaba recostada, era álgida y para nada blanda la cuál hizo que se hincara inmediatamente con extrañeza. Sus ocelos verdes fueron fundidos por el entorno negro que destruyó toda desorientación que la ofuscaba mirando brillantes y confusos, encogiéndose de hombros a su alrededor, muy temerosa._

 _—¿Q-qué es ésto?—Estaba en la nada, básicamente era pura oscuridad que parecía una niebla enferma y palpable en el exterior. Lo único blanco allí era su vestido que parecía mezclarse con el color de su piel._

 _—¿A-alguién me escucha?—Con la esperanza de que así fuera, Cattleya buscó algún indicio de luz en cualquier parte. Era como una especie de hoyo insondable_

 _Repentinamente, la superficie donde reposaba sus rodillas se sintió mojada, súbitamente se irguió y el líquido cubrió sus pies. El lugar empezaba a indundarse, en todas partes, desesperada intentó correr hacía el otro extremo pese a no poder ver nada. No ocurría nada, era lo mismo, mientras más se alejaba, su situación empeoraba, el agua se elevaba más de prisa hasta llegar a sus caderas. Es como si esta brotara del suelo. Pese a su desconcierto, Cattleya intentó mantener la calma y no perder la cordura, pero se esfumó de inmediato al percibir su poca experiencia en natación aparte del lugar desconocido que inducía una atmósfera turbia. Agitó sus brazos y piernas con desenfreno tomando muchas bocanadas de aire mientras gemía del terror al notar que sus piernas eran jaladas a lo profundo del agua como si estuvieran succionandola. En un intento desesperado por mantener su rostro en la superficie elevó unas de sus manos como si hubiera una soga o algo para sujetarse allá arriba, escupiendo a cada rato el agua que se adentraba a su boca tosiendo de manera seca, su corazón palpitaba con frenasí como si deseara escapar de su pecho._

 _Salió un estruendoso grito de sus labios manteniendo la lucha y sin parar de moverse y exaltarse, cuando un molino envolvió su cuerpo desde su cintura para abajo con brutalidad, y como si fuera una bestia hambrienta, se la tragó bajo su alarido desgarrador llevándola a lo recóndito de esa abismal pesadilla_.

 _La densa noche sobre las armoniosas angosturas tajantes, permitían el paso a la luz de la madrugada en el inicio del horizonte, bajo el cielo inflamado por nubes rojas, fundidas por los tenue rayos de sol, se extendía la cañada de valles, como una muralla azulado-plomiza coronado en la cumbre por ingestes pedruscos. Era un paisaje digno de admirar. Entre los follajes y arbustos un azulado y cristalino estanque con bonitos nenúfares, Cattleya comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia y algo de noción, sus ojos ya abiertos apoderándose de ellos un brillo de inquietud. Poco a poco fue arrodillándose, sentía su cuerpo y extremidades dolerle, estaba fatigada, como si hubiera nadado un buen rato y esa suposición indeleble en su cabeza, la hizo turbar de sentimientos de manera inesperada ¿Acaso estaba muerta?... ¿Donde estaba? Contempló el ambiente que la rodeaba y el frío espasmo abarcó su cuerpo, reconocía ese lago, esas rocas, esas montañas. Ella estaba en la orilla de esa pequeña laguna que solía venir cuando era una niña, que la había nombrado como "El Lago de las Hadas"._

 _Apaciguó los sollozos que luchaban con escaparse de sus labios, estaba cerca de su antiguo hogar y la memoria desenterraba los más vivos recuerdos de su niñez sumergiendola directo a los momentos que aún parecía no dejarle doler. Quedó abstraída por un largo rato evitando que las lágrimas escaparan._

 _—¿Hija, no te parece muy temprano como para nadar?—El silenció se quebró por una voz masculina pero divertida un poco alejado de la muchacha. La chica soltó un jadeo contenido e inmediatamente dirigió sus ojos hacia aquella persona llena de emociones. Era un hombre no pasando de los cuarenta años, cabellos rebeldes y ojos oscuros de piel pálida, vistiendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón de equitación y botas negras._

 _Cattleya brincó y cayó al agua palideciendo al instante con incredulidad tratando de mantenerse indolente, aunque fracasó al instante. Esa persona que estaba justamente en frente de ella, era nada más y ni nada menos que su padre, Akihito._

 _El hombre carcajeó levemente, le pareció infantil la reacción de su hija._

 _—Perdón por asustarte. Vamos, sal del agua o te resfriarás—Hizo un además con la mano, pero notando su palidez y conmoción arqueó unas de sus cejas._

 _—¿Que pasa Cattleya, acaso viste un fantasma? ¡Vamos, sal del agua!_

 _—P-papá—Balbuceó. Quería largarse a llorar de alegría pero la tristeza que perforaba su mirar en el momento en que la realidad se plasmó de sus pensamientos, indicándole que tan sólo era un sueño. Era tan real, era desbordante._

 _—Estoy soñando, tú estás muerto, te ví morir delante de mis ojos—Vaciló en voz baja._

 _—¿Cattleya estás bien? No te entendí, ¿Por que susurras hija?—Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a tomar de pie. Dubitativa empezó a acercarse aquel hombre aún en trance._

 _—¡Ajá! Si que eres testaruda, entiendo que ames el agua y toda la naturaleza, pero no te excedas—Rió el hombre quitándose la camisa quedando tan solo con una remera musculosa de color albina que estaba por debajo de esta, y se la puso a ella para evitar coger un resfriado._

 _—Tu madre debe estar preocupada, ya sabes cómo es cuando no te encuentra en tu habitación—Dijo mientras empezaban a caminar. La joven paró su andar._

 _—¿Cattleya que pasa? ¡Hoy si que estás rara!—Comentó el mayor mirándola fijamente._

 _—P-papá—Murmuró para luego hacercársele y abrazarlo dejando salir todos sus sentimientos y el amor que le tenía guardado por mucho tiempo en su corazón, era tantas emociones juntas. Sueño o no, aprovecharía al máximo._

 _—Hija, yo también te quiero—Dijo el comprendiendo, siempre tan dulce y amable—No llores amor, sabes que me tienes aquí—La consoló apretándola más hacía sí._

 _—Papá, no sabes cuánto te amo. Por favor nunca me dejes—Frotó su mejilla contra el tibio pecho de su padre y con ello empapandolo con sus lágrimas._

 _—Hija, eso jamás pasará. No es por nada, pero ¿estás bien?_

 _—N-nada, sólo que...—Su llanto se incrementó y entonces él se preocupó y la alejó un poco de su cuerpo para buscar sus ojos._

 _—¿Cattleya, tuviste una pesadilla no es así? Últimamente las tienes muy a menudo._

 _—Y-yo...—No sabía que decir, una parte estaba confundida pero también algo avergonzada, jamás se había expuesto así._

 _—Tranquila cielo, y no te preocupes, tan solo fue una mala noche, es todo—Tanto su presencia como sus palabras comenzaban hacer un efecto sereno en su ser, abundante de paz y armonía. Él sacudió sus cabellos y sonrió tomándola nuevamente de la mano guiandola hacía su hogar, encaminadose juntos entre los arbustos._

Cattleya yacía dormida bajo una mirada infinita de felicidad e inocentes ojos negros, Goten había despertado antes para verla. Estaba arrodillado y apoyando su mandíbula en sus pequeñas manos que reposaba sobre la cama en donde ella estaba. Su jocunda alma parecía resaltar de afecto hacia esa joven mujer, el niño estaba más que alegre.

Sus ojos azabache se llenaron de brillo al verla entreabrir aquellos párpados, algo somnolienta y desorientada pero de todas maneras con un gran regocijo en su alma como nunca antes, fue un hermoso sueño, Pese a decepcionarla un poco.

—¡Buenos días!—Sonrió el pequeño, aquellas palabras la obligaron a despertar por completo. Se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentada y mirar al niño con algo de melancolía.

—¡G-goten!—Balbuceó perpleja. El menor como si fuera un resorte, se abalanzó contra ella riendo al acto para darle un efusivo abrazo la cuál la hizo tensar y ponerse rígida.

—¡Me alegra volver a verte!—Dijo, al percatarse de su reacción se alejó un poco y vió sus ojos, y asustó un poco al verla con aquella inexpresividad, como si estuviera enojada, recordando el rostro de aquella mujer quién lo había casi asesinado.

—¿Por que esa expresión?—Dijo ella.

—No es por nada solo me recordaste a...

—¡Goten!—Lo llamó Milk desde la puerta.

—¡Señora Milk!—Se sorprendió Cattleya.

—¡Hola querida!—Entró a la habitación con alegría— ¡Me alegra volver a verte!

—Y-yo...—Mordió el labio con pena, bajando su mirada a sus manos.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, Piccolo nos tuvo al tanto. Al menos ese rebelde sin causa hizo algo útil—Cruzó sus brazos.

—No fue mi intención preocuparlos, estaba tomando precaución.

—Bueno, de todos modos ahora debes desayunar, Goku y Gohan no tardará en despertar y como los glotones que son, te sugiero que te apresures en levantarte o se devoraran tu parte del desayuno— Completó para luego marcharse.

— _Está muy sería ¿Estará enojada?—_ Se preguntó internamente.

—Por cierto, Trunks vendrá hoy y nos divertiremos muchos, ¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotros?— Interrogó el niño sin quitar esa risueña mirada.

—¿J-jugar...?—Quedó atónita, como si desconociera el significado de esa palabra.

—Si, será muy divertido, creeme— Intentó convencerla— Supongo que tú debes tener amigos ¿Verdad?—Ella se estremeció y una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus orbes, el infante se alarmó.

—Perdón no quise hacerte llorar.

—N-no importa, ahora córrete, tengo que cambiarme—El hijo menor de Goku se sorprendió de su actitud tan apático. Cattleya chasqueó la lengua mirando a otro lado.

—No estoy de humor—Comentó ¿Acaso era una forma de disculparse? de cierta manera, la mención de Hisashi la enojó.

—No te preocupes, yo también suelo levantarme con el humor de los mil demonios—Rió el pequeño restándole interés.

Cattleya después de tener privacidad se había levantado y vestido, lista para encarar a la familia completa, de seguro tendría que dar un discurso de por qué su huída. Bueno, no tenía por qué quejarse, ella tuvo la culpa pero aparte de eso, apostaba a que Kenshin y la Señora Sarayu deben estar muy alterados buscándola. Salió del cuarto y a pasos tímidos fue acercándose al comedor donde los Saiyajines ya empezaban a engullir los alimentos como bestias hambrientas. Agitó su cola con nerviosismo.

—Ah! Hola Cattleya—Dijo Goku de manera desubicada con la comida en la boca.

—¡Goku!—Advirtió Milk ante sus pésimos modales.

—¡Buenos días Cattleya!

—Hola Gohan—Saludó cohibida.

—Vamos, no te quedes allí parada y come, debes tener hambre.

—Si —Asintió débilmente. La mesa que la familia y la muchacha disfrutaban gustosamente estaba repleto de diferentes platillos de sus costumbres: Sopa de miso, tortilla japonesa tamagoyaki, arroz al vapor, el Iyokan etc (Típico desayuno de Japón), siempre Milk considerando la buena alimentación y nutrición de su familia.

—¡Esto está delicioso mamá!—Exclamó a gustó el menor de todos—¿Cattleya, tú no piensas desayunar?—Se había dado cuenta que ni siquiera había tocado su platillo.

—Si...—Murmuró.

—Adelante, come con confianza—Animó el patriarca vehemente, todos dejaban dominar el silencio extraño e inusual.

— _Me siento extraña, no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente en un solo lugar_ — Meditó desde sus adentros algo incómoda.

—Por cierto Cattleya, ¿Donde estuviste?.

—Goten, no la atolondres con preguntas—Regañó la madre.

—Lo siento.

—Por cierto, algún día me gustaría pelear contigo—Comentó a la ligera Goku.

—¿Pelear...?

—Si, estoy seguro que si entrenas serías muy fuerte y me gustaría comprobar tu poder—Lo que decía la dejaba más desorientada ¿Comprobar tu poder? ¿Que quiso decir?

—No entiendo de qué habla.

—Ignóralo Cattleya, por supuesto que eso jamás pasará.

—Pero Milk...—Exclamó.

—Pero nada y ya deja de quejarte, Cattleya es una señorita y como tal debe comportarse—Y con eso lo calló, Goku solo bufó decepcionado, de veras que estaba entusiasmado.

Quince minutos más tardes, absolutamente todos ya dejaron de desayunar para hacer sus respectivas actividades, siendo un sábado Gohan no tendría que asistir al Orange Star High School. Como era de costumbre para el guerrero de Gi naranja, fue hacer unos calentamientos en el patio de la casa acompañado de su segundo hijo y Milk, lavar los trastes acompañada de Cattleya quién preocupada por su opinión acerca de la huída la dejaba de nervios, tendría que explicar, obviamente omitiendo toda su historia.

—S-señora Milk.

—Dime Cattleya—Ella se aproximó un poco dando un suspiro.

—Lamento haberme ido de esa manera, debía hacerlo, ustedes estaban en peligro—Fue directa, _demasiado_ pensó cuando vió a la mayor girarse abruptamente, dejando los platos en las bachas de la cocina.

—No te preocupes, justamente cuando estabas descansando, el rebelde de Piccolo había dicho algo similar.

—Ya veo.

—Pero dime, ¿A que clases de peligro te refieres?—Cattleya bajó la cabeza dudando en responder.

—Un hombre está detrás de mí y eso es lo único que puede saber. Ustedes están en peligro y yo debo marcharme—Masculló, odiaba hacer tanto drama al darse cuenta que no podría finalizar, Milk iba a insistir en hacer preguntas.

—¿Por que quieres afrontarlo sola? Podemos ayudarte—Lo dicho la dejó en shock, sabía la respuesta de la pregunta pero no quería tocar su punto débil.

—¡Puedo sola, no necesito de su compasión!—Gruñó y al darse de lo maleducada y malagradecida que estaba siendo intentó enmendarlo.

—L-lamento mucho mi insolencia.

—No lo hagas, al menos dices lo que piensas jovencita—Agregó algo de humor sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?

—Por supuesto.

La joven miró de reojo al mayor de los hermanos mientras secaba los platos y cubiertos, él estaba sentado y alrededor con unas variedades de libros, parecía muy concentrado en su lectura. Gohan notando una pesada mirada en su persona, quitó la vista del libro y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con aquellos ojos lindos mirarlo con curiosidad, sonrió logrando al acto avergonzar a la chica que de inmediato persuadió sus ojos.

—Y dime Cattleya, ¿te gusta el estudio?—Dijo Milk. Ella no parecía entrar en detalles, mucho menos en sus gustos personales.

—Supongo—Fué su respuesta, mientras recuerdos sombríos se apegaban en su mente. Después de unos minutos, Gohan se levantó de la silla de improvisto dejando a las mujeres perplejas ante la alegría que expresaba.

—El Señor Piccolo se acerca.

—¿A que viene ese sujeto ahora?—Refunfuñó Milk cruzando sus brazos, obviando su molestia. Cattleya miró por la ventana, y en efecto, allí estaba aterrizando el susodicho con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

— _¿Como había olvidado el pequeño detalle que podía volar? Es algo imposible._

• • •

Con la decisión firme, había emprendido vuelo a la casa de Son Goku con toda la intención de hacer hablar a la molestosa chiquilla insolente que hospedaba allí, para ser francos, no había podido meditar ni toda la noche. Captó su energía, vibrante y débil, si se lo propone podría destruirla con solo mover un dedo ¡Que indefensa es!. Descendió y divisó a Goku haciendo los calentamientos como de costumbre siendo imitado por Goten.

—Hola Piccolo ¿Como te vá?—Lo recibió el nombrado.

—Iré directo al grano Goku, vine a charlar con esa mocosa. No quiero perder más el tiempo, recuerda que en cualquier momento esa mujer podría atacar.

Goku río llevando una mano a su nuca, estaba muy relajado y eso lo fastidiaba.

—Si, no te preocupes Cattleya está con Milk.

—No creo que mamá permita que hable con ella papá.

—Me importa poco lo que diga esa mujer—Espetó cerrando sus puños—Debías haber aprovechado en hacerla hablar ¿En que piensas?

—Tienes razón, posiblemente la Tierra esté en peligro, pero algo me dice que ella no tiene la respuesta—Dedujo el Saiyajin.

—Yo lo intenté, pero mamá me regañó—Se quejó Goten.

—No te confíes Goku, esa mujer es todo un misterio—Finalizó el Namekusei hartado de la situación, camino a la casa dispuesto a cumplir su objetivo.

—Creo que tienes razón, no podemos confiarnos—Concluyó con cierta severidad, desconcertando un poco a Piccolo.

Dentro de la casa, la chica y la mayor ya habían terminado los quehaceres, recibiendo el agradecimiento de la esposa.

—No me lo agradezca Señora... ¡Ah!—Antes de siquiera poder completar su oración, Cattleya soltó en quejido de dolor punzante justo en el centro de su vientre.

—Cattleya—Gritó alarmada la mujer corriendo hasta ella con alteración—¿Que te ocurre?

—No, no lo sé—Logró articular con voz queda cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y respirando inestable oprimiendo la zona para mitigar el dolor. Dolía, dolía bastante, nunca antes había experimentado algo así.

—¿Mamá que ocurre?—Dijo el joven después de haber guardado sus libros en los estantes de su recámara, con la clara intención de salir y saludar a su maestro. Gohan iba a acercarse pero la esencia de una descomunal ola de energía, lo dejó en estado de trance.

—¡Cuidado!—Vociferó la chica. En un parpadeo todo pareció una película en cámara lenta, logrando leerse muy bien los desplazamientos de los personajes dejando al desnudo la tensión en el aire. Ella con intención de proteger esta vez a alguien y no lo contrario, abrazó a la mujer y usó su cuerpo como escudo para recibir el daño de aquella bola de poder. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y su mente en blanco, siendo aplastada por los escombros que formaban las paredes de la casa. Todo bajo la expectativa e impotencia de los guerreros lleno de impresión que originó el inesperado ataque. El humo se expandió y el llanto del niño en el fondo, sonaba una escena desgarradora.

Goku fue el primero en reaccionar y con el temor reflejado en su mirada, se acercó a la montaña de cascotes y gritó el nombre de su esposa y de la chica desenterrandolas.

—No te quedes allí parado Gohan y ayúdame—Replicó sin parar, Gohan reaccionó al cabo de un segundo. Quitaron los escombros más grandes y pesados para luego después finalizar con los más pequeños. Se aliviaron tanto al verlas vivas sabiendo que pudieron haber sentido el Ki de ambas, al parecer los nervios no solo son para los más débiles.

—¡Mamita, Cattleya!—Lloriqueó el infante.

—¡Es increíble!—Palideció el Saiyajin mayor al ver a Cattleya mirando a la nada sin soltar a su esposa en brazos.

—¿Cattleya, estás bien? ¡Habla!—Milk la zarandeó y sus ojos se acueron, ella estaba muy herida, tenía cortaduras en el brazo y espalda sin contar que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre en una herida principal en la cabeza, deslizándose por sus mejillas y sien. Temblando y respirando en pausas.

—¿No puedo creer que haya resistido semejante magnitud de poder?—Musitó Piccolo anonadado.

—N-no se preocupe Señora Milk—Intentó sonreír pese que su espalda ardía como el mismísimo Averno. Goku las ayudó a erguirse con delicadeza y para asombro de los presentes, Milk no sufrió ningún rasguño, estaba intacta.

—Papá, apresúrate, debemos ir con Dende, ella no resistirá mucho—Sugirió su primogénito.

—Yo te acompaño—Se ofreció el niño también preocupados como el resto.

—O podrían dejarla morir—Formuló una tercera voz femenina con mucho sarcasmo, en los cielo. Absolutamente todos buscaron con sus ojos. La conmoción y el pasmo vino a ellos como agua fría sobre sus espaldas, en especial para Cattleya. Allá arriba dos mujeres de semejanza a ella, sonreían con suma petulancia y narcisismo.

—Hola Cattleya—Rió una de ellas aterrizando con elegancia, mirándola burlesca y arrogante—Por fin nos conocemos.

 _Era el Principio, del fin._

 **• • •**

Eva Heaven


	9. Chapter 9

**"El origen"**

El asombro continuaba en los presentes y el shock como una ola pesada recorría sus cuerpos tiesos. El aterrizaje de ambas mujeres hizo despertar la alarma de alerta a todos, se armaría una riña y estaban convencidos de que algo malo pasaría. Cattleya notó la verdad oculta de su sufrir y el objetivo egoísta del personal del laboratorio, en especial Ritsu, o al menos era una respuesta algo coherente ¿Esa podría ser una explicación lógica de la similitud de ambas? Si era así, existía diferencia muy obvias, sus ojos rasgados y aquella mirada incrustada de maldad y la cola, ambas mujeres no la tenían. Las dos vestían de igual manera, una chaqueta larga sin mangas y color rojo con bordes negros, y por debajo una remera color rubí intenso. En el costados del brazo y hombro derecho caía finas tiras blancas como escaleritas, en sus manos, guantes sin yemas y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, unos shorts de licra oscuro con un enorme y grueso cinturón blanco con fragmentos de metal, también uniéndose una cadena a un costado de sus caderas. Por último, sus pies calzaban un par de botas de cuero mismo color, negro.

—¿Ves lo mismo que yo Gohan?—Preguntó Goten, su hermano asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya veo, con que no era una, sino dos—Concluyó Piccolo—¿Quienes son?

—¿Qué quienes somos?— Sonrió para posteriormente fijarse en Cattleya, Goku por instinto tomó el brazo de la muchacha y la colocó detrás de él, protegiéndola.

—

¿No piensan hablar? ¿Quienes son y qué es lo que quieren de ella?—Gruñó el namek—¡Diganlo!—Reiteró a exigencias.

—Ah! ciertamente tenemos pésimos modales, pero te lo diré ya que insistes—Dijo con sarcasmo la que había estado callada todo este tiempo—Permitenos presentarnos, mi nombre es Oru y ella Kidea, un gusto—Siguió con su burla.

—Apuesto a que debes estar sorprendida por nuestra semejanza... ¿Verdad Cattleya?—La susodicha del temor que aspiraba, solo quedó callada.

—No nos tengas miedo—Rió Kidea para luego después desaparecer en un parpadeo y quedar tan cerca de Cattleya casi rompiendo su espacio personal, la chica intentó retroceder pero una mano en su brazo detuvo su acción. Los guerreros se alertaron.  
—

¿Por que escapaste de tu _hogar?—_ Sus orbes marcaban el duro dolor en lo que ella venía acarreando, lo que trataba de mantener todo lejos y olvidar.

—¡E-ese laboratorio no era mi hogar!—Dijo en un susurro perceptible, los restantes habían quedado congelados. Piccolo se preguntó si ella decía la verdad y escudriñó cada gesto afirmando que nada era mentira. Era muy transparente.

Oru y Kidea largaron carcajadas—Esa respuesta solo la respondería alguien tan inocente ¿No crees?

—¿Ustedes son el resultado del experimento verdad?—Cuestionó ella oprimiendo sus lágrimas.

—Al parecer no eres tan estúpida.

—¡Ya basta!—Masculló Piccolo, repudiaba como se burlaban de ella, ahora comprendía todo su aire de desaliento y sus ojos con un brillo de pesadumbre y su silencio. Esa muchacha sufrió demaciado y se compadeció de ella, definitivamente odiaba tener algo de corazón.

—Si quieren pelear, bien—Desafió a la defensiva.

—Tranquilo, no hay que recurrir a la violencia—Se mofó Kidea mirándolo mientras Oru retenía una sonora risa ante las palabras de su acompañante.

—Vayan al grano, ¿Que es lo que quieren?—Cattleya se armó de valor y se aproximó a pasos firmes, aunque el dolor de su cuerpo magullado estorbaba. Oru y Kidea fijaron sus ojos verdes sobre ella y la primera se acercó a Cattleya para sujetar la cola albina que estaba enrollada a su cintura.

—Simore Táno Shuyako Yhotö—Susurró en un lenguaje extraño, aparentemente Cattleya entendió a la perfección por raro que suene, se había sorprendido ¿Como es que conociera su idioma instintivo?. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

—¿C-cómo es que...—Formuló a medias.

—Se tu idioma y más, también sé que no eres de este planeta, las tres poseemos la misma sangre, Huyrji para ser exactos—Cattleya logró zafar su extremidad blanca de la mano de la enemiga.

—Cómo lo temía, no hay de que sorprenderse—Concordó Piccolo.

—No es posible me niego a aceptarlo, soy tan humana como cualquiera, incluso tuve padres—Protestó, era absolutamente imposible, ¿Ella una extraterrestre? Suena algo patético. Ella pertenece a la raza humana, no podía ser cierto.

—Adoptivos, no seas ilusa y acepta tu verdad. Me es increíble que a pesar de que tengas una cola que te caracterice aún así te rehúsas a creerlo—Hizo una mueca y cerrando sus ojos mientras cruzó sus brazos—Por lo que percibo en mi memoria, ningún niño humano nace sabiendo dos idiomas a la vez, debería de ser algo más lógico para tí, y aunque ya lo debes saber aún así te lo repetiré, tampoco nacen con una cola—Enfatizó lo último.

—No te molestes _querida,_ el problema no es la falta de pruebas más bien es la negación que se convierte en su ceguera—Aconsejó Oru.

—Ustedes tampoco tienen una cola—Dijo Goten metiéndose a la conversación señalando con su dedito índice.

Oru Río—Vaya, eres fuerte enano, creí que Kidea te había asesinado—Giró hacía la nombrada.

—Iba a hacerlo pero, mejor pensé que nuestra Cattleya tenía que mirarlo con sus propios ojos como sus _amigos_ se desvanecen como polvo—Y de forma imprevista provocó una certera explosión con solo parpadear, en la misma dirección donde estaba el infante, su madre y hermano mayor.

—Tsk! ¡Maldición, son demasiadas fuertes!—Espetó Piccolo, generalmente un ataque como ese mataría a un ser humano cualquiera.

Generalmente... Goku fue astuto y hábil, había usado la teletransportación para salvar a su familia logrando desconcertar a Cattleya quién al instante comprendió de que esas personas que la rodeaban no eran para nada normales. En lo absoluto.

—¿Señora Milk, está bien? ¿No tiene ninguna herida?—Se desesperó la chica al verla en el regazo de su esposo junto al pequeño.

—Tranquila—Murmuró ella alejándose del Saiyajin para luego acercarse a las desconocidas y cruzarse de brazos molesta.

—¡Ustedes par de rebelde! ¿Como se atreven a destruir mi casa y causar tantos problemas? ¡Ya estoy cansada!—Se atrevió a dar afrenta sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Mamá, creo que no es el momento—Titubeó Gohan avergonzado. Kidea al ver la osadía de la mujer, encorvó sus finos labios aún costado perfilando una sonrisa que no daba buena espina y Cattleya fue astuta al apresurase en hablar. Entendió y reaccionó que esas mujeres solo enfocaban su atención en destruir lo que se avecina, sin piedad. Goku y Piccolo la miraron con el ceño fruncidos, estaban en posición de ataque y la contienda física iba a empezar, la tensión se apropiaba como conteo.

—¿Q-que es lo que quieren de mí?—Percibió el brillo turbio en sus ojos glaucos, iguales pero tan distintos a los de ella. El corazón palpitaba como una bomba de tiempo y el nudo en el estómago se hacía cada vez más incómodo aumentando el miedo y los nervios.

—Simple, ven con nosotros y no les pasará nada a tus amigos—El suspenso se podía respirar y sentirla a flor de piel así como la incertidumbre y las cuestiones. Cattleya estaba entre la espada y la pared o era ella o ellos, su conciencia apuntaba a la primera opción, normalmente la joven se caracterizaba por no ser egoísta y con remordimientos, bastante.

—No hay mucho que pensar—Acató firme y sin titubeos invocando la sorpresa de todos. Dió dos pasos hacia ellas y frunció el ceño—Iré con ustedes.

—¿¡Qué!?—Manifestaron todos al unísono, era incomprensible ¿acaso ella no tenía algo cuerdo? ¡Estaba loca!

—Cattleya—Susurró Gohan conmovido y afligido. La chica lo miró y dijo: No hagan tanto drama, la decisión está tomada—La admiraron con fervor, su seguridad tachaba como espada afilada expresada en su mirada decidida. Piccolo estaba incrédulo y agraciado, pero el orgullo en su corazón no aceptaba el acto de sacrificio humilde y genuino de la muchacha e intervino.

—Ha!...—Exclamó el namek de forma ironíca—¿Acaso crees que no nos podemos defendernos mocosa?—Agregó con soberbia— ¡No nos subestimes!

—Es cierto Cattleya, no te preocupes, no permitiremos que se salgan con la suya—Sentenció Goku.

—Pero...—Ella volteó a ambos abrumada.

—¡Tranquila!—Sonrió el Saiyajin para calmarla.

—Bueno, así lo quieren ¿Que más dá?—Aceptó el reto Oru—Pero les advierto que no solo ustedes dos morirán, sino a todos los que has conocido Cattleya—La aludida casi perdió el equilibrio del pasmo y la conmoción, ¡Muchas personas muriendo por su culpa! ¡Es injusto!

—No, yo...—Instantáneamente la Señora Sarayu y Kenshin llegaron a sus mentes.

—Muy tarde, los traidores deben padecer—Hizo un hábil movimiento con su mano derecha y luego chasqueó sus dedos y posterior a su acto, se jactó de la desdicha de la joven de manera sarcástica cuando por arte de magia, un cuerpo casi inerte tendido en el suelo había aparecido de repente, muy cerca de los pies de la chica. Aquella persona herida y moribunda era nada más que la señora Sarayu. Cattleya soltó un gemido de angustia que cautivó a los restantes el sentimiento amargo y lastimero que presenciaron al verla llorar y arrodillándose, tomando la cabeza de la mujer entre sus brazos y contra su pecho con sutileza. Llorando en su agonía.

—P-por favor... Despierte, señora Sarayu—Sollozó en mar de lágrimas. La culpabilidad no tardó en abarcar en cada fondo y esquina de su ser como agua sobre fluyendo en la tierra seca.

—¡Qué situación muy lamentable!—Hizo un puchero fingiendo lástima presenciando la escena con asco.

—No puede morir, por favor despierte—No importaba hacer un escándalo con ese dolor en su pecho, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si la estaban viendo en un momento de vulnerabilidad, ya nada importaba. Parecía ser una maldición y Piccolo junto a los demás parecían sentir esa profunda herida recién hecha ya que en el pasado, lo experimentaron en carne propia, el mismo dolor de perder a alguien tan querido.

 _Todo parecía acabarse, la oscuridad asechaba._

 **• • •**


	10. Chapter 10

**"La esperanza en tus ojos"**

Llegó a la sala del trono del Rey hincandose en una reverencia, instintivamente tragó saliva y retuvo un suspiro, estaba cansado ante la severencia de su alteza. Unos pasos firmes y altaneros viniendo de la escalera del trono fueron como un gran bombardeo y sudaba a mares, la noticia que aún no divulgaba era para nada agradable tratándose del peor enemigo de la realeza, no obstante, siempre había una pequeña esperanza, una qué aquél hombre autoritario esperaba desde hace mucho.

El vestíbulo real compuestos por cinco columnas de piedras en lado izquierdo y derecho con los diseños de arquitectos magníficos, dando una sofisticada obra de arte digna del palacio de un soberano. Cortina color sangre detrás del trono imponente figurado en ellos en ambos costados unas estatuas de bestias similares a leones pero con ojos gatunos y grandes. El piso de azulejo brillante color negro y una alfombra roja encima haciendo camino desde la gigante puertas francés hasta las escaleras y desde la cima alta del palacio, unas ventanas circulares permitían el paso de la luz del día como lumbreras únicas del lugar ya que era rodeado más de oscuridad, posiblemente para darle un toque más turbio.

El hombre que bajaba por las escaleras era moreno de apariencia fornida y expresión bastante adusta de ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas brillantes y cabello negro azabache rasta largo hasta la cintura, perfectamente ordenado y alineado que caían sobre sus hombros y espalda, iba caminando con lentitud y elegancia cosa que causaba más temor a su súbdito. Su frente llevaba puesto una diadema de oro y un rubí en el centro y su pecho protegido con una coraza negra de armadura con pequeñas aplicaciones de metal formando una especie de garabatos, una capa roja cayendo sutilmente tras su espalda hasta el suelo y ambos brazos musculosos y descubiertos adornados con un brazalete de oro puro en el antebrazo. La parte inferior de su cuerpo llevaba un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y una botas azul marino con detalles grandes de broches y pequeñas cadenas. Su mirada era de doble filo junto a la tenue luz que hacían resaltar sus facciones muy masculinas.

Frunció el ceño ante el silencio y dijo—Más te vale que tengas noticias de mi hija—Soltó él al punto.

—Lord Cadis...—Aclaró su voz y se irguió pero sin levantar la mirada, volvió a retomar su palabra—Hay noticias de ella—La reacción de su real majestad fue satisfactoria para él, era justo lo que esperaba al notar el brillo en su mirar. El rey Cadis pese a su apariencia reservada y fría, por dentro moría de la alegría y aún así manteniendo su postura rígida no se inmutó.

—¡Habla!—Ordenó. El mensajero titubeó y sin darse cuenta tembló y se detuvo procesando bien las palabras que iba decir, tenía que ser cauteloso.

—La Princesa Luma se encuentra en un planeta desconocido a 785.000 años luz, el planeta se le denomina como planeta Azul—Esperó paciente la respuesta del Rey Cadis y era de esperarse que solo hallaría silencio pero conociendolo, la felicidad lo arrollaba desbordando sus orbes fulminantes.

—¿La mala?

—¿Disculpe?—Intuyó que ya lo descubrió. O el soberano era astuto o él era malo en fingir, supuso la segunda opción.

—¿Cuál es la mala noticia? ¡Habla!—Espetó impaciente y el muchacho retrocedió a dos pasos balbuceando incoherencias.

Farfulló y con mucha fuerza de voluntad retomó su compostura serena para aparentar tranquilidad.

—Ella está en peligro mi señor—Tragó duro y por instinto cerró sus ojos, el hombre de cabellera rasta dió un suspiro, lo temía.

—Me lo supuse, ese infeliz está decidido a cumplir sus absurdos caprichos—Dijo más para si mismo, entrecerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir, una idea debía tener—Dile a los científicos de ingeniería que hagan una nave lo suficientemente rápida para llegar al planeta en tres días. Partiremos hacia ese planeta.

—Si me permite cuestionarle señor, debido a la recurrente escasez y la pobreza del planeta Hurjyn no tenemos los suficientes materiales tecnológicos y los recursos se están acabando. La función de una nave normal es meramente inferior y por...—Iba a concluir pero el potente arranque de ira y grito del Rey lo detuvo.

—¡No me importa! Se trata de mi hija y por ende, la Princesa así que, ¡haz lo que te digo!—La desesperación con ímpetu soltó toda la angustia se mostró en su tono de voz-La misión debe ser indefectible ¿Oíste?

—Si, si señor—Asintió el joven hombre temblando.

—Ahora vete pero antes, llama a mis hijos—Sonó más calmado y suavizó sus facciones, el pobre chico no tenía la culpa.

—Como usted diga—Se inclinó y tomó camino a la salida de la sala. Una vez solo, Cadis respiró con frustración y reposo su cuerpo en el trono de modo que parecía recostado y sin erguir su espalda. Pese a las pruebas dificultosas la felicidad y esperanzas volvió a él como la primera vez, pero esta vez la seguridad de ello era tan real.

— _Pronto encontraré a_ _nuestra_ _hija_ —Pensó internamente— _Te lo prometo Cattleya._

—Tienes un carácter muy versátil hijo —Dijo alguien con suavidad y compasivo pero afable. Desde la penumbra había salido una mujer anciana de piel albina y cabellera blanca, ojos amarillos tenue vistiendo un vestido negro acampanado con decoro de piedra y lentejuelas en el pecho, joyas en su cuello junto a un par de aretes de plata acompañado también de una tiara en su cabeza, había oído toda la conversación y como buena madre estaba dispuesta a consolar a su hijo aunque este la rechazara.

—¿Madre, que haces aquí?

La mujer Ignoró su pregunta—Te conozco, muestras esa fachada burda pero por dentro te mueres de la felicidad al igual que yo—Sus ojos se iluminaban y una sonrisa sutil.

—A tí no te puedo mentir madre, mi hija está viva y muy pronto estará reinando con Shu y Azusa—Atinó con entusiasmo, su rostro lleno de deleite era indescriptible la emoción tan colorida.

—Al fin algo de sol en las tormentas. He visto el dolor acercarse a tí, causarte heridas y golpearte, hasta me pregunté donde estaba tus esperanzas cuando te habías rendido, al final todo obró para bien, creeme hijo, todo saldrá como lo deseas—La mujer anciana se acercó más y besó su mejilla dándole un abrazo—Me alegro muchísimo que mi nieta esté viva.

—Te lo debo a ti—Acarició débilmente su mejilla.

—¿Padre, nos has llamado?—Para mala suerte de la madre, su momento sentimental se acabó Cadis raramente mostraba ese lado afectivo, por lo que se apartó de ella rápidamente. Dos hombres jóvenes, estaban bajo el umbral de la entrada observaban fijamente a su progenitor.

Shu, un chico robusto y alto muy apuesto, su pelo tirando un calor blanco cayendo con finos mechones a sus hombres y sus penetrantes ojos como el zafiro, el chico mostraba más seriedad y altanería con su entrecejo fruncido, parecía molesto. Sus vestimentas eran semejante a la de su padre solo que sin la capa y unos guantes en sus manos. El menor, Azusa, era un muchacho con apariencia de un niño de catorce años delgado y con la estatura mediana más jovial de aspecto inocente, vestía un pantalón rojo ceñido al sus piernas botas blancas y en la parte superior la coraza negra y en sus manos guantes sin yemas. Sus cabellos de un fuerte azabache y alborotados junto a una mirada esmeralda tal como el hombre que le dió la vida. Ambos tenían algo en común, una cola blanca y albina meciendose de un lado a otro.

—¡Hola abuela Raab!—Saludó Azusa jocundo.

—Hola hijo—Rió ella con ternura.

—¿Para que nos llamaste padre?—Cuestionó Shu, la paciencia no era su virtud.

El Rey y su madre se contemplaron cómplice y llenos de alegría hasta el tope habrían desconcertado a ambos.

—Luma, su hermana... Aún sigue viva—Confesó El rey Cadis. Un palpable silenció se mantuvo por unos breves momentos, aconteció lo que ambos predijeron.

—¿E-es una broma verdad?—Preguntó Azusa en incredulidad plena, ¡era imposible!

—No Azusa, tu hermana está viva—En el fondo del alma de Azusa, sin embargo esperaba un acontecimiento de regocijo por parte de Shu, pero tan solo se mantenía insensible y dejó de importarle la reacción de su hermano para brincar del ánimo que provocaba tal noticia hermosa.

—¿No te alegra la noticia Shu? ¡Luma está viva!—Festejaba dando saltitos como un niño ante su primer gran juguete

—Respira hijo, no te alteres—Ironizó Cadis en media sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos para posteriormente ponerse serio—Puede que tú hermana esté viva pero, no precisamente salva—Entonces todo festejo por parte del menor se esfumó como agua entre las manos.

—¿Por que lo dices papá?—La afirmación directa distrajo su mente del gozo a la suma preocupación y con tan solo una mirada de su progenitor las palabras no fueron necesarias. Negó energéticamente y su respiro se tornó agitado como si el pavor lo hubiera paralizado, su corazón se demoronó ante la desolación.

Shu solo se consideraba un expectante analizando la situación, desdeñando la reciente noticia. No le importaba, después de todo era una mocosa insignificante según él.

—¿Por que no te conmueves Shu?—La voz de su abuela lo sacó de sus ensimismamiento-Tu hermana está viva y ni siquiera has sonreído.

—Solo es una mocosa—Respondió desinteresado.

—¡Es tu hermana!—Gruñó el Rey con fiereza.

—Como sea no me interesa, me marcho, tengo cosas más importantes en que preocuparme—Se giró sobre sus talones con clara intención de marcharse.

—¡Tu insolencia es una deshonra para esta jerarquía!—Dijo tranquilo dando un suspiró ligero—A veces me pregunto si será buena idea dejar todo un reinado en tus manos—El chico se estremeció y detuvo su andar, aclararía a su padre que esa amenaza no lograba manipularlo. No caería tan bajo, por lo que miró a través de su hombro izquierdo y habló.

—No me interesa—Sonó convencido pero él más que nadie sabía que era una mentira infalible, para su desgracia ese hombre lo conocía como un libro abierto ¡el muy canalla sonrió! Y lo maldijo.

—Antes de que te marches, te advierto que la familia real empezará la búsqueda de Luma y eso te incluye a tí—Aseveró irascible dando un gran esfuerzo para no golpearlo por esa afrenta.

—¿De veras papá?—Dijo Azusa entrometiéndose con conmoción de la esperanza. Cadis asintió y Shu endureció su mirada, obviamente descontento.

—¿Que clase de Rey deja a su reinado en las manos de su enemigo que en cualquier momento puede regresar y atacarnos? ¿Los has pensado siquiera?—Indagó volteando a verle—¿Y me dices a mí que si sería mala idea dejarme gobernar?—Reprochó. La pregunta e ironía el Rey se lo esperaba por lo cual rió despreocupado.

—¿De que te ríes? ¡Estamos en guerra! El bastardo de tu hermano puede acabar con...

—¡Cállate!—Vociferó el hombre exasperado—¡Thámora dejó de ser mi hermano cuando asesinó a mi padre y a mi esposa!—Exclamó, talvez era por la falta de aire o por el rencor al ser su verdugo mencionado, pero, respiraba con agitación y con ojos ataviados de furor.

—Tranquilízate Cadis.

—No te metas en esto madre—Al darse cuenta por su falta de respeto, tomó aire para serenarse—Hettsamí tomará mi lugar por el periodo en que nosotros...—Enfatizó la última palabra—No estemos aquí, recuerda que prefiero mil veces arriesgar a los Hurjyanos que permitir que Thámora se haga más fuerte y no solo este planeta padezca sino todo el universo—Aclaró su punto de vista.

Shu soltó un jadeo contenido de la misma rabia, su argumento tenía un blanco. No se trataba de algo personal, simplemente no deseaba ver el rostro de su madre en esa niña. La cicatriz de su perdida aún seguía intacta.

—Como lo dije antes y lo volveré a reiterar, la hija de Cattleya no es de mi interés. Hagan lo que quieran pero no me involucren en sus tonterías—Sentenció para finalmente largarse de allí haciendo caso omiso a su colérico padre que lo amenazaba.

—Es irritante saber que mi primogénito es una vergüenza... ¿Como osa a nombrar a su difunta madre por su nombre?—Masculló cerrando sus puños. Tomó un suspiro para apagar su desaire—Hurjyn necesita un rey justo y sabio con los principios en su prioridad eso incluye el respeto hacia sus superiores.

—Padre, Shu siempre fue así, nunca le interesó nada ni nadie—Atinó Azusa, talvez para apaciguar el tenso ambiente-No debería de sorprenderte—Concluyó en un murmullo.

—Él ha cambiado desde que su madre murió, no deben culparlo—Aconsejó la anciana.

—Sigo pensando que solo quiere fastidiarme—Bufó sin creerlo.

—Te recuerdo que así eras tú en tu juventud hijo mío—Inquirió Raab ocultando la matiz de diversión en sus orbes por lo cuál a la verdad innegable, el Rey soltó un gruñido ronco.

—Por cierto Azusa, como eres experto en maquinarias y esas cosas...—El muchacho lo miró con ilusión agitando su rabo blanco con desespero—Estás al mando, no confío para nada en esos científicos que tienes por amigos . Recuerda que se trata de la búsqueda de tu hermana y quiero estar en ese planeta antes que _él_ pudiera siquiera tocar un solo cabello ¿Has entendido?—El joven hizo un ademán dejando en claro que entendió.

—Bien, confío en ti hijo—Sonrió y se acercó a él con algo de tacto.

—No te preocupes papá, haré lo que sea por Luma—Ambos se miraron fijamente sintiendo el recíproco sentimiento de nostalgia bajo aquella vaga sensación de soledad y melancolía, añorando la voz tierna de la dulce chiquilla.

• • •

Mientras tanto en la Tierra...

Un ambiente ligeramente tenso y pesado se expandió en cada rincón de lo que quedaba del hogar de la peculiar familia Son. La muchacha estremecida y en llantos menguados, quiso que la realidad no fuera tan lúgubre y solemne para protegerse del frío interior y que brotarán más esperanzas que lágrimas. Deseando volver atrás y no derrumbar la ilusión que le hacía rehacer su vida junto a alguien tan cercano a su mejor amigo, de veras que ya no soportaba llorar por la historia repetida una y otra vez.

La señora Sarayu estaba manchada del líquido carmín en sus vestidos y con varios moretones y rasguños en su piel. En su labio inferior seguía un caminito de sangre y su palidez incremetaba. Estaba muy herida.

—Es una forma de aprender, Cattleya, debes entender que debes obedecer nuestras órdenes, o más sangre será derramada si fuera lo contrario.

—¡No tenían por qué involucrarla!—Mencionó ella al borde del colapso, un fuego ardiente que figuraba la misma ira la condujo al hoyo vacío. Era dos emociones que chocaban a la par queriendo dominar en la joven, era un espejismo de dolor y confusión. La muchacha no se daba cuenta pero un poder sublime y exorbitante se desplegó fluyendo en todo su cuerpo en forma de fulgor blanco. El resto de los integrantes habían quedado con la boca abierta ¿Como podía tener semejante Ki siendo tan inofensiva? Era lo que se preguntaba ellos.

—Ah!... ¡Es, es increíble!—Formuló Goten de manera infantil con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos.

—Cattleya—Musitó Milk comprendiendo la ira justificativa de la chiquilla de ojos verdes.

—Su poder sigue incrementando—Gohan también era víctima del shock, ¡Había sobrepasado el poder de un Super Saiyajin! Y de manera silenciosa... Sin siquiera despedir ondas expansivas, pero aún así el aire parecía quemar y la tierra temblar.

— _No... No puedo creerlo_ —Pensó el Namekusei. Goku más que sorprendido admiraba con orgullo al descubrimiento.

Oru y Kidea tensaron sus mandíbulas y cerraron sus puños, aún no era tiempo y debían detenerla aunque arriesgaran sus vidas.

Cattleya contemplaban a la causante de su desgracia como si sus ojos fueran de fuego ferviente, la ira empezaba a consumar todo rastro de juicio y conciencia. Si ella estuviera en su estado normal reflexionaría de los pensamientos turbios que tenía y las mil maneras de hacerle pagar a ambas, ¡Jamás se había sentido así!... Estaba furiosa.

—No lo hagas Cattleya—Una voz aparentemente débil se escuchó y todo enojo se disipó, volviendo su poder a la normalidad. Ella parpadeó varias veces y la esperanza se adueñó de sus orbes glaucos como un rayo de sol.

—Señora Sarayu.

—Permíteme Cattleya—Milk se acercó a la moribunda mujer y con delicadeza colocó una compresa húmeda en su frente.

—¡Gracias!—Sonrió.

—Hija...—Articuló la mayor con brevedad.

La joven siseo proclamando su silencio—Tranquila, no pierda energía hablando.

—¡Deja de ser tan sentimental!—Y de la nada, Cattleya fue golpeada con una severa patada en el estómago mandandola a volar contra la pared, alejándola de la madre de Hisashi.

—¡Cattleya!—Mencionaron algunos preocupados. Milk, Gohan y Goten corrieron hasta ella que había caído aturdida al suelo boca abajo, Goku no tardó en convertirse en Super Saiyajin y desafío a las dos con solo la escudriñarlas y Piccolo no quedó atrás. El aura dorada del Saiyajin era salvaje y centelleante al igual que el de piel verdosa, la riña comenzaría justo ahora.

—Dejemos algo en claro...—Se mofó Oru—Ustedes morirán.

—¡Que comienze el juego!—Dijeron las dos al unísono.

 **• • •**

Eva Heaven


	11. Chapter 11

**"El impulso de un corazón cautivo"**

En una isla lejana, casi en centro del mar azul se hallaba una casa de madera con colores sutiles y palmeras que se mecían por la brisa del verano. Tres jóvenes y un anciano yacían atentos y confusos ante el poder que subyugaba la Tierra, mirando al horizonte como si la escena allí se ejecutara, oyendose los aleteos y gritos de las gaviotas.

—¿Sentiste eso Ten?—Preguntó Krillin.

—Si, al parecer también hay un tercero y es más débil que el resto...¿Que está pasando allá?

—Goku también incrementó su poder, pero, sigue quieto—Comentó Yamcha algo escéptico.

—Goku había mencionado una mujer en la fiesta de Bulma, es muy probable que sea ella—Reflexionó raramente tranquilo el maestro Roshi, ocultando su mirada aguda tras sus lentes.

—¡Cattleya!—Exclamó Krillin recordando el nombre—Claro, debe ser.

—Pero Goku dijo que era una mujer semejante a esa muchacha ya que había mencionado que el Ki de ambas eran diferentes—Mencionó Tenshinhan.

—¿Pero, por que sentimos tres energías?

Krillin desvío la mirada a suelo arenoso y arrugó su entrecejo, dando un suspiro pesado.

—Yamcha tiene razón, debe haber una explicación ¡Y no me quedaré con las dudas!—Vociferó lo último con intenciones de partir hacia la escena.

—¡Espera Krillin!—Su esposa Dieciocho lo había detenido.

—¿eh? ¿Dieciocho que sucede?

—Ten, llévate esto—Le entregó una bolsa de tela color marrón lleno de semillas de ermitaño en su interior. El joven sonrió.

—¡Gracias!—La rubia le devolvió el gesto aunque un poco algo imperceptible y su hija que estaba en brazos hizo un gesto con su mano en forma de saludo.

—Krillin, nosotros también iremos contigo—Se ofreció Ten.

—¡Tengan cuidado!—Sugirió el anciano—Ambos Ki es muy diferente a lo que habíamos sentido en el pasado de los antiguos enemigos...—Pausó dejando algo de drama en el aire—Es realmente diferente—Concluyó y los tres asintieron algo atónitos, pero aún así tomaron en cuenta sus palabras, ellos también lo sentían. Y de un parpadeo emprendieron vuelo, levantando arena al acto.

En el vuelo se transformó en un silencio sepulcral, teniendo en común sus pensamientos que parecían desgastarse ellos mismos en hallar una respuesta a sus preguntas que los carcomía, por lo que las ansias de llegar más rápido fueron en aumento por lo que volaban con toda velocidad ¡Como les gustaría haber aprendido la técnica de la teletransportación!.

 _—¿Que estará pasando allá?—_ Se preguntó Krillin— _Goku, sea lo que sea que está sucediendo, por favor ten cuidado._

• • •

Despegó sus pies del suelo y más seguro de que estaban al margen, aventó un poderoso golpe de puño contra Oru y esta contrarrestó con una mano sujetándo su puño sin dificultad para posteriormente torcer la muñeca del Saiyajin, Goku gruñó y logró liberarse al instante dando una patada embistiendola, pero, ella se protegió con su ante brazo. Siguió la lluvias de puñetazos y patadas de manera constante y frenética seguido por ondas expansivas y rafagas de viento... ¡la mujer tenía un buen reflejo! Cosa que frustaba al Saiyajin de cabellos dorados, aunque muy en el fondo le agradaba. La colisión de sus puños provocavan severos cráteres debido a las ondas expansiva que producian, derribando grandes piedras u otro elementos naturales.

Ella se movió de forma flexible y dió un giro inesperado dando una patada vertical que casi logró desmontar la quijada del Saiyajin si este no hubiera contraarrestado el pie de la joven. Ambos se alejaron un poco y volvieron colisionar sus puños, y dando comienzo nuevamente a un sinfín se golpes trás golpes a una velocidad tan efímera que era imposible de detectar para el limitado ojo humano. El efluvio que emanaba sus cuerpos se mezclaron transformándose uno solo, seguido de electrecidades inestables que hacian sonidos de chasquidos.

El Guerrero dorado retrocedió y limpió su labio inferior con el dorso de su mano y sonrió al igual que Oru y en su descuido, su oponente lo atacó por detrás, justamente en la columna con su codo, la cuál lo hizo gritar entre dientes cerrando sus párpados con fuerza.

Recuperó el aire que se le había escapado y apuntó a su blanco, dispuesto a propinarle un golpe, se teletransportó frente a ella y cuando lo intentó, descuidó su defensa y no se dió un momento para cubrir su abdomen antes que ella hundiera su puño bien en el centro. Lo hizo escupir y quedar sin oxígeno, abriendo sus ojos y boca más de lo normal y cuando Oru lo notó neutralizado y absorto en el agudo dolor que debió sentir, aprovechó a la oportunidad en darle una certera trompada en la costilla obligando a Goku descender a tierra, ¡Estaba anonadado!

Los ojos verdes de Goku se mantuvieron en los de la chica quién sonreía con burla y emocionado ante la adrenalina y euforia que prometía esa batalla, dió un brinco en el aire hacia arriba y continuar con la riña, pero antes siquiera lograr emprender vuelo, una gran esfera de energía impactó con el Saiyajin. Goku en su reflejo activo y al máximo retuvo la esfera antes siquiera hacer contacto con su cuerpo.

Oru se sorprendió.

 _—Este tipo es fuerte, veamos que tanto_ —Posteriormente a sus pensamientos, apuntó su dedo índice hacía el guerrero quién en su enorme esfuerzo por deshacerse de la bola de Ki, gritaba y gruñía mientras un viento con fuerzas de un tornado esparcia por todos lados polvos y piedras. La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír y de su dedo emergió una chispa azul la cual fue despedida hacia la mencionada esfera de poder y esta explotó cubriendo al Saiyajin por completo.

—¡Papá!—Gritaron sus hijos en suma preocupación. La explosión los aturdió y los fragmentos de energías refulgente como discos voladores se difundieron por todos lados, apareciendo entre ellos Goku, con una mirada endurecida y su brazo derecho extendido hacia al aire. sorprendentementei ileso.

—Eres increible— Admitió Oru. El guerrero cambió su semblante uno alegre.

—Tú también —Rió.

—Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de tus amigos —Señaló la joven a Piccolo y Gohan con un ademán quienes estaban luchando contra Kidea.

—¿Eh...? —Miró con atención a donde se ejecutaba la pelea, la segunda de ellas desviaba los ataques y cada movimiento de ellos con la menor dificultad e incluso aprovechándose en herirlos de gravedad.

Piccolo salió disparado contra el follaje verde y derribando árboles a su paso seguido de un sinfín de bolas de Ki, en su misma dirección, como abejas furiosas impactaban contra el namekusei. Gohan en un efímero segundo se desconcentró a causa de la preocupación por su maestro y la chica finalizando sus ataques, dándose de la falta de atención del muchacho aprovechó darle un certero golpe en su estómago logrando doblegar al híbrido, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

—¡Demonios!—Escupió el guerrero de piel verdosa, se puso de pie con dificultad devido a que su cuerpo prácticamente estaba incrustado en la superficie montañosa y tomando camino hacia Kidea, retomaron ambos nuevamente la pelea.

—¿Has venido por más? ¡Que persistente y masoquista eres!—Piccolo ignoró su comentario y gruñó, abalanzadose contra ella dando continuos puñetazos y patadas, reforzando su defensa y la fémina contraarrestando también y embistiendo de formas estoica al guerrero, desviando y atacando un sinfín de veces.

El namek buscó debilitar la defensa de Kidea y proporcionó una llave de inmovilidad, logrando arrinconarla y tomándola de los brazos por delante y quedando vulnerable el dorso de la chica, le propinó un golpe con la rodilla, teniendo como respuesta, una escalofriante sonrisa, no se inmutó y ella logró liberarse dándole un latiente ataque en el centro de sus pectorales, con tan solo sus nudillos haciéndolo retroceder muy desorientado. Ese simple ataque casi paralizó su corazón, sus músculos parecían impulsarse bajo su piel... ¿Que clase de tecnica era esa?.

Como ambos seguían levitando, Kidea tomó a un Picccolo apenas recuperado y lo arrojó contra las  
copas de los árbole.

—¿Nunca te rindes... Saiyajin?—Exclamó Kidea después de haber tomado el cuello Gohan, quién habia intentado hacer un ataque sorpresa fallido.

—S-suéltame...!—Farfulló el joven, palideciendo. Su cara ya se estaba tornando azul y por más que agregara más fuerza al agarre que sostenía en la muñeca de la enemiga, esta parecía no sentirlo.

—Se nota a leguas que eres un novato—Habló ella afirmando más su agarre, asfixiando más al chico—Antes de dar un ataque sorpresa, piensa...—Lo soltó y lo mandó a volar dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza. Ella desapareció súbitamente, reapareciendo detrás de un Gohan mareado, lo sostuvo del cabello y dijo.

—Desarrolla tecnicas eficientes y efectivas para vulnerabilizar a tu oponente—Siguió Kidea _aconsejando_ y mientra que con una mano tomaba el pelo del hijo de Goku, con la otra extendió su palma en la espalda y desplegó una bola de Ki, quemando esa área, seguido de otra paliza que lo sintió hasta los huesos sin dejarlo, dando el muchacho un potente alarido.

—Y por último... En ningún momento bajes la guardia—Gritó y lo expulsó contra una zona rocosa y álguida, donde exactamente arrojado su maestro. Y de repente viendo Kidea a lo lejos, dónde estaba al primogénito del Salvador del universo, un Makankkosapo de Piccolo casi le dio si ella no lo hubiera esquivado, siguiendo la pelea.

Mientras Oru y Goku se enfrentaban, los dos parecian ir en empate.

—A simple vista pareciera que eres débil—Observó Oru al Saiyajin que para su asombro, estaba entusiasmado— Estaría subestimándote si pensara de esa forma— Este le devolvió la mirada al instante, con los ojos más abierto de lo usual.

— ¿Lo notaste?

— Adelante, será mejor que utilices todo tu poder o de lo contrario lo lamentarás.

—No te apresures, esto recién comienza—Dijo orgulloso y algo vanidoso, extraña actitud por parte de él.

— ¡Que criatura rara eres!... yo en tu lugar no estaría para juegos, principalmente si la vida de este planeta será extinguida.

— Dudo que lo hagas— Aseguró él despreocupado.

—Que ingenuo!... ¡Luz del Burakku! —Exclamó en alta voz, dicho y hecho, la mujer sin esfuerzo alguno lanzó hacia la Tierra dos rayos que parecían de fuego y azufre.

-—Pero que... —Todo se volvió oscuro y como si fuera en cámara lenta se tratase, los guerreros sintieron un escalofríos pasearse por toda su espalda y el corazón lo sentían en la boca..

—¡Detente!— Vociferó el guerrero e intentó adelantarse a la masa de energía para evitar que la misma tenga contacto alguno con el suelo.

Oru amplió su sonrisa y con un movimiento de curva con un dedo índice, controló su ataque persuadiendo al Saiyajin, su hermana, algo perpleja quedó tiesa en el aire. Cada acercamiento de aquellos rayos a la tierra eran menos de un segundo, era como un conteo a flor de piel y se visualizaron pequeñas luces desprenderse de los rayos de energía, dispersas por doquier, estallando esos lugares de forma estrépita y nociva, avisando el estado propenso y peligroso si intervinieran, ¡Era el fin!.

En el contraste, resaltaron unos ojos grandes y verdes rutilantes en medio del masivo ataque, que había provocado una gigante cúpula blanca esparciendo vientos fuertes como el huracán y muchas rocas y polvo, matando así toda área de vegetación. Los guerreros taparon sus ojos ante la cegadora luz y por la ventolera energética. La cúpula que intentó penetrar el suelo para disecar el nucleo y ampliar el daño, se deshizo en el aire convirtiéndose en nubes volando de manera circular, alrededor de una silueta.

—No es posible— Murmuró Piccolo teniendo una idea de quién podría tratarse.

Cattleya con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo rodeado de un resplandor celeste, mientras el viento mecia sus hebras de cabello con suavidad, concentraba todas sus fuerzas en extinguir la magnitud del poder de la luz del Burakku. Abrió sus párpados con lentitud y el aura se esfumó cayendo la joven al suelo boca abajo, inconsciente. El namek descendió con tanto estupefacción, logrando despertar del largo trance. Se acercó a la muchacha con precaución y la tomó del brazo para verla a la cara, enorme fue su sorpresa al notar que su piel palida tenía muchas marcas rojas, desde la curva de su delgado cuello hasta sus brazos ¡Usó su cuerpo como escudo! ¿Cómo pudo aguantar semejante poder? Sumando a las recientes heridas recibidas por salvar a la esposa de Goku. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo con ella. La miró y contempló su rostro lleno de sufrimiento mientras sus brazos enormes la rodeaban, como si quisiera consolarla.

—¿Ella hizo eso?—- La respuesta era obvia, sin embargo, el de Gi naranja estaba incrédulo.

—No tienen por que sorprenderse—Sugirió Oru-Ustedes no tienen idea lo que ella es en realidad.

—¿A que se refieren exactamente?—Cuestionó Gohan.

—Oh vamos, no me digan que cayeron en la trampa de esos ojos puros e inocentes—Ironizó Kidea con un tono juguetón.

—Verán, les estamos haciendo un favor, tarde o temprano este asqueroso planeta irá a la extinción. Si no es por mis manos serán por las misma manos a la que tanto defienden—Sonrió.

—Ella es peor que nosotras, toda esa ternura e inocencia sólo cascarón que oculta à la verdadera Cattleya.

Hubo un silencio y el susurró de una fuerte ráfaga se cruzó en medio de ambos bandos, esa confesión los dejó como estatuas y no obstante, sus mentes les advertía que era muy precipitada en aceptar esas palabras como verdad ¿Y si sólo eran artimañas o algún truco barato? Era inaceptable para Piccolo. Si en algo era obstinado, era en creer las palabras de sus enemigos y por obvias razones.

—¿Acaso es una jugarreta? ¿Que les hace pensar que creeremos a dos niñas estúpidas?

—Piccolo tiene razón, además si fuera así ya se hubiera unido a ustedes—Argumentó Goku convencido.

—¿Oh, encerio?... Sólo haganla enfadar y los matará a cada uno de ustedes en un santiamén, será una masacre—Aseguró Kidea y viendo lo reacios que estaban para aceptar sus palabras, susurró.

—Par de tontos.

Oru bufó para luego después dirigir la mirada al Saiyajin con sus labios perfilados en una sonrisa.

—¿Continuamos?

Goku en respuesta encendió su aura y aceptó gustoso.

—Piccolo, será mejor que la lleves lejos de aquí. Gohan, tu también haz lo mismo con tu madre y la otra señora —Dijo, más bien exigió el de Gi naranja. El de piel verdosa iba a protestar, pero, teniendo en consideración el estado de Cattleya, no podía dejarla allí, era muy peligroso. Hizo una mueca de disgusto antes sus ridículos pensamientos ¿Desde cuando era tan considerado?

—Sí Papá—Acató Gohan.

—¡Goku!—Llamó alguien desde los cielos en un grito. Los combatientes alzaron la vista encontrándose con algunas presencias conocidas. En efecto Krillin y los demás habían llegado.

Cuando los recién llegados había puesto sus pies a tierra, sintieron un poco más a allá dos energías aplastantes y sus nervios se alteraron ante el nivel que llegaba. Krillin tragó en seco atestado de terror, sintió como su cuerpo se entumesía y Ten, era el único que no se inmutó.

—Si solo son dos niñas—Comentó Yamcha, subestimandolas.

—No te dejes engañar por su apariencia, Yamcha—Advirtió Gohan llegando a ellos.

—¿Quienes son Gohan?— Preguntó el de cicatriz.

—Se lo explicaré después. ¿Krillin, llevas contigo semillas de ermitaño?

—Ah!... Sí, ten— Se lo entregó—¿Para quién es? Por lo que sé, Goku y Piccolo, tienen el Ki normal.

—No son para ellos si no para aquella mujer y Cattleya—Indicó el chico hacia dónde yacía su madre, hermano y la señora Sarayu, aún moribunda. Los aludidos curiosos y entusiastas por conocer a la famosa Cattleya, la buscaron con la mirada y vaya sorpresa encontraron, el Namekusei la tenía en brazos en forma nupcial.

—¡Enseguida regreso!—Avisó el hijo de Goku. Corrió hasta la mayor herida y se inclinó.

—Por fín—Susurró Milk—No esperes más Gohan.

—Señora, ¿Me oye? tome y cómalo, se pondrá bien—La señora Sarayu aún en su media inconsciencia obedeció al chico sin quejarse, e intentó masticar la semilla que él se lo había colocado en la boca. Tan solo en menos de un segundos, la de cabellos azulados, abrió sus ojos y recuperó toda energía que había perdido, y con ello, sus heridas también habían curado... ¡Era un milagro!. Se incorporó y no tardó en preguntar por Cattleya, Gohan intentó serenarla siendo un acto en vano. Cuando la mayor la encontró en los brazos de aquel sujeto, no tardó en levantarse por completo y con estupor y una amarga sensación, corrió hasta ella no antes de quitarle una de esas semillas al joven de cabello azabache.

—¡Cattleya!—Soltó en voz alta, no, no la perdería otra vez.

—Señora, ¡espere!—Gohan quizo interponerse, antes de que la masa de energía también colapsara con ella. Kidea había arrojado un ataque contra el Namekusei para acabar con él.

Piccolo reaccionó y lo único que pudo hacer fué darle la espalda a la esfera, fué emprovisto ese ataque que no le dió tiempo siquiera para teletransportarse. El impactó lo hizo ceder contra el suelo quedando él encima de ella, protegiéndola, recibiendo así toda esa bola de luz en su espalda hasta quemar cada fibra de su piel. El brusco choque contra la superficie, hizo reaccionar a Cattleya y con la vista nublada por una luz muy reliciente, jadeó un poco y enseguida la realidad, la azotó hasta percibir lo que ocurria en su entorno. Él, se estaba sacrificando por ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y los demás desaparecieron por un breve momento. Piccolo tensaba su mandíbula sin quitar su vista en esos orbes con capas de lágrimas, que caían amargamente por su sien hasta el suelo.

Ella lo que más quizo fue estar en su lugar, él moriria y sollozó, en medio de la tragedia. Podía percibir el dolor del Namekusei mientras que Kidea se divertía en lanzar cada poder de Ki, como misil tras misil interminable, en la fornida espalda del guerrero. La chiquilla sin pensarlo, acarició el rostro de su protector en un intento de darle fuerzas y este cerró sus ojos ante tan suave tacto, el dolor se volvió en segundo plano.

Cuando Kidea al fin cedió, carcajeó y contempló lo que había hecho.

—¡Que tierno!... les daré más luces— Y armó otra esfera de luz, sin embargo, una mano en su brazo y una mirada por parte de Oru, la contuvo.

— ¡Suficiente!

—¡Perdón hermana!— Se amansó.

—¡Piccolo! ¡Cattleya!—Los demás no demoraron en auxiliarlos. El de piel verdosa desistió ante el grotezco escozor punzante en cada esquina de su espalda, sumado a ello, la tela ardiente de su traje, y cayó desmayado encima de ella.

—¿Por que...?—Musitó en un hilito de voz —No debiste hacerlo, tú no—Siguió Cattleya diciendo y dejando caer sus lágrimas, ¿Por que todo tenía que acabar así?

—Por favor... ¡Por favor, despierta!—No le importaba quedar asficciada ante el peso del namek, solo anhelaba que abriera esos ojos salvajes y misteriosos. Con delicadeza, empezó a tocarlo desde sus puntiagudas orejas hasta su cuello sin darse cuenta.

—¡Señor Piccolo!— Gohan y la Señora Sarayu que había sido salvada por Tenshinhan, no tardaron en acudir a ellos.

—Cattleya, hija...—El primogénito de Goku, quitó el cuerpo de su maestro encima de la joven y sostuvo su cabeza, animandolo a reaccionar, llamándolo por su nombre una y otra vez, su intranquilidad era descubierta por el tono de su voz.

—Vamos señor Piccolo, ¡Despierte!— El guerrero dejó escapar un ronco gruñido, su ex-pupilo colocó una semilla en su boca.

—Por favor, comálo—Y este no demoró en hacerlo. Cattleya espectante y ansiosa, en ningún momento dejó de verlo rogando en su interior por un milagro.

El guerrero se reincorporó abriendo sus párpados y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Estás bien—Se maravilló la de ojos esmeraldas, que por cierto, brillaban mucho.

—Tks! por supuesto que estoy bien—Refutó él, petulante.

—¡Señor Piccolo!—Exclamó Gohan risueño— Fue grandioso lo que hizo, me recuerda lo mismo que hizo usted por mí— Se le ocurrió comentar.

—Ah!... Sí, muchas gracias—Murmuró Cattleya ruborizada, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, recordando la atrevida caricia, ¿Por que rayos hizo eso?.

—No te confundas, que no lo hice por tí—Espetó él, también avergonzado. Se sentía un ridículo. La señora Sarayu sonrió de manera pícara y Gohan lo percibió, ¿Acaso se perdió de algo?.

—Me olvidé darte una semilla también a tí—Recordó el chico, y se dió una bofetada mental ante su estupidez, Cattleya era la primera razón para preocuparse en primer lugar, debido a que ya estaba más vulnerable. El Nameku puso su atención y dijo.

—Ella no lo necesita, Gohan—Se levantó por completo y Cattleya lo imitó. Miró hacia el horizonte donde se hallaban las semejantes.

—¿Pero está usted loco? ella también está...

—Tiene la capacidad de curarse, por sí misma—Calmó su desespero. La aludida quedó conmocionada, ¡Qué astuto!

—No tengo que ser un prodigio para darme cuenta, si no tuvieras esa capacidad ya estarías muerta—Afirmó su salvador al presenciar de la perplejidad dibujada en el semblante de la chica debido a su descubrimiento.

—No, no lo sabía— La inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, dando a entender que Cattleya estaba sana y sin ninguna herida, realmente esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

Mientras Oru analizaba la situación desde las alturas...

—Eso no me lo esperaba, no importa cuanto los aplastes, esas cucarachas regresarán por más—Rugió Kidea cerrando con firmeza sus puños.

—No es necesario acabarlos, si lo deseamos podemos jugar con ellos—Las dos dejaron soltar una sonrisa perturbante, sin perder de vista al guerrero de uniforme naranja.

—Al parecer los demás están bien—Se alivió Goku—¿Oigan, que les parece si continuamos con la pelea?—Las dos se aproximaron al de Gi anaranjado y Oru cruzó sus brazos, mofándose.

—De ninguna manera lo permitiré, ya fue suficiente por hoy— Aseveró tajante Milk, mientras Goten la tomaba del kimono amarillo que llevaba puesto, deteniendola.

—Milk, no es el momento, además, yo quiero seguir peleando—Se quejó su esposo llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

—Y nosotros también—Se sumaron Tenshinhan, Krillin y Yamcha. Y posteriormente, Piccolo también.

—Ni lo sueñen—Se oyó al Príncipe de los Saiyajin, aterrizando con los brazos cruzados.

—Hola Vegeta, creí que no llegarías.

— ¿Una lástima para tí verdad, Kakarotto?... Al parecer llegué justo a tiempo.

—Magnífico, otro gusano más—Resopló Kidea, haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Mocosa inepta!.

Las dos sabian que ya era hora de regresar, no tenían más tiempo, su plan aquí ya culminó, o por lo menos hasta un determinado tiempo.

— _¿Que piensas hacer hermana?—_ Interrogó la segunda por telepatía a la mayor.

— _Vamonos, pero antes, noquea a todos a excepción de las mujeres y el niño._

 _—Como tú digas—_ Constató complacida. Y en una velocidad de la luz, no hizo un basto esfuerzo para doblegar a todos por igual, cayendo uno por uno al suelo.

—¡Hermano!—Clamó el infante yendo socerrerlos—¡Papá! ¡Señor Piccolo!

—¡Goku!—Milk devastada, cayó al suelo con lágrimas, siendo consolada por la de pelo azulados.

—¿Que has hecho con ellos?—Preguntó Cattleya, uniéndose al niño también.

—Tranquila, solo están durmiendo—Agregó sarcástica Oru— Muy pronto regresaremos, espero que estes lista para tener la oportunidad de enfrentarte a nosotras.

—¿Que...?—No comprendía. La señora Sarayu junto a Milk y Goten se acercaron y la primera, fulminó con la mirada a las dos.

—¡Eso jamás ocurrirá!... Ella no será la elegida, solo será una muchacha normal, con una vida normal—Sentenció la mayor con determinación, dejando aún más desorientada a la pobre chica. Intentaba Cattleya escuchar y buscar alguna explicación coherente de lo que decía, suplicando a la madre de Hisashi que dijera lo que sucede, sin embargo ella sonreía de forma extraña.

—Mentirosa, habla por tí misma, sabes que eso es imposible—Contradijo Oru.

—¿Señora, que cosas están diciendo? ¡No entiendo nada!

—Díganles que se revelen, a cualquiera de los dos—Exigió.

—No, Hisashi quiere jugar un poco más— Antes de dejarla articular palabras alguna, ambas desaparecieron de repente.

 _"No, Hisashi quiere jugar un poco más"_

 **• • •**

Ya iba la décima vez consecutivas que buscaba los planos, frustado tomó aire llevando una mano a su rostro. Azusa estaba de cuclillas y se echó al suelo con pesadez, mirando los altos estantes del laboratorios y algunos redomas cristales, encima, con sustancias químicas de otras clases y diferentes colores.

 **—** ¿Dónde lo dejé? **—** Se mordió el labio inferior e intentó recordar **—** Típico, cuando no necesitas lo que buscas, lo encuentras y cuando lo necesitas, ni ahí **—** Se quejaba el chico. Se arrastró sin importarle ensuciar la bata blanca y se levantó molesto, ese plano dependía de su encuentro con su hermana. Indagó repetidamente por los cajones y las cajas antiguas de libros de matemáticas y ciencias, reanudando su labor —y se preguntó si no estaría mal echarse un buen baño y una siesta —que yacía más de dos horas allí y estaba agotado.

—Fue mala idea no archivarla a la computadora—Se siguió lamentando.

La puerta del lugar se abrió automáticamente y un robot de tamaño mediano con rueditas y de forma ovalada, se acercó a Azusa.

—Hola Yuyu—Saludó dando un suspiro.

—Amo... se ve deprimido—Habló sin variación o ni siquiera alguna expresión, aunque eso lo hacía más simpático.

—Estoy buscando el último plano que hice, ¿No lo has visto por algún lado?

—Agradece que hice una copia. además de Príncipe Nerd, eres un despistado sin cerebro—Una muchacha se dirigió a él con mofa y le arrojó un CD rojo la cuál Azusa lo atrapó con habilidad.

—Eva, me salvaste... ¡Gracias!—Se emocionó el Príncipe viendo a la aludida. Eva se describía físicamente con cabello largo púrpura, recogido en una coleta y sus ojos azules (La cuál era muy común en la raza Huyrjin) y sus atuendos, una falda escarlata y una remera mosculosa de color negro. Sus antebrazos, escondidos por largas muñequeras del mismo tono sombrío y sus piernas un pantalón de licra, seguido de unos zapatos altos y al igual que los miembros Huyrjin, tenía una cola.

—Me debes una, enano.

—¿Podría ser después? ahora tengo cosas que hacer—Enarcó sus cejas mirando el reloj de su muñeca, dando a entender que no tenía tiempo.

—¿Más importante que tu propia amiga?—Se hizo la ofendida.

—Eva, no empiezes, por favor—Se acercó a una pantalla enorme que abarcaba la mitad de la pared y tacleó algunas teclas invisibles y a la sección reproductora colocando el CD en la bandeja de disco, cerrándose esta al instante. Mostró una imagen con conjuntos de rayas, letras, números, ecuaciones y estructuras superficiales y en el medio, un círculo llamativo. Eva lo consideraba indescifrable.

Viendo que, prestaba más su tiempo en su _Hobbie,_ sabía que cuando se metía en su mundo de ciencia robótica e ingeniería mecánica, era imposible volverlo traer al _mundo real._ Bueno, lo imposible para ella es interesante y se distinguía así misma, muy persistente, hasta el punto de ser considerada (Por sus amigos) un dolor de cabeza.

La joven sonrió de forma gatuna, y buscó con la mirada algo para poder llamar la atención del chico Nerd.

—¡Bingo!... Ven Yuyu—Musitó y se acercó a la sección de química inorgánica, vigilando que Azusa siguiera atento a la pantalla, tomó un frasco que contenía agua y el otro, sodio.

— _Ya que me ignoraste sin remordimiento, te haré pagar_ —Pensó para sí. Tomó las sustancias y los examinó.

—Azusa—Lo llamó la chica de manera vivaz.

—¿Dime...?—Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada y eso la irritó, pero aún así mantuvo la postura y siguió hablando de forma aniñada.

—¿Que sucedería si mezclo H2O y Sodio metálico?—El Príncipe en respuesta giró bruscamente y se le desfiguró el rostro ante las palabras de su _querida_ amiga, viendo como esta hacía lo que él pensaba evitar.

En el pasillo real, un estruendo grueso y sofocado abrumó a los guardias mientras una campanilla de anti-incendio retumbó en cada área, activando el sistema de diluvio.

La puerta del laboratorio se abrió dejando divisarse dos jovenes, bajo una capa de humo, ambos estaban achicharrados con la cara y el cuerpo negro y sus cabellos erizados hacía arriba y bastante empapados. Se veían muy cómicos.

—Si preguntas por que hice eso fue por qué, buscaba llamar tu atención—Se justificó sin más, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Azusa aguantó una sonora carcajada, debía ser rígido ante el comportamiento infantil de su amiga y aplicarle un severo castigo, después de todo él era el segundo heredero al trono.

—¡No me diga!, su real majestad se enojó—Hizo un gesto gracioso, intentando hacerlo reir y vaya que funcionó.

—Yuyu—Llamó el Príncipe, volviendo a su "seriedad", cruzando sus brazos.

—¿Sí, Amo?

—¿Recuerdas la nueva aplicación que agregué en tí hace dos semanas? bueno, muestrale a Eva—Sonrió con malicia, pensando la dulzura de la venganza y su acompañante, notando sus planes dijo.

—Yuyu, ¿está en tu protocolo de etiqueta real, lastimar a una mujer indefensa como yo?—Habló esta vez Eva, haciendo un gesto lastimero y adorable.

—¡Eso es hacer trampa!—Reclamó el de ojos verdes, frunciendo su entrecejo.

—En la guerra todo se vale—Se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca burlesca—Yuyu, arroja tu ataque contra él.

—Yo soy tu creador y no puedes ir contra el que te creó.

—¡Claro que sí!—Afirmó Eva rechinando sus dientes.

—Claro que no!

—Que sí!

—Que no!

—Que sí!

—Que no!—Y de tanto confundir a Yuyu, este explotó en ellos dos globos de pintura manchando gran parte de sus cabezas y cuerpos, a Eva de color rojo y a Azusa de color azul. El robot prefirió huir antes de enfrentar la furia de ambos.

—Esa cosa es inteligente— Aclaró ella, escupiendo la pintura que también entró en su boca, adoptando Azusa también la misma acción.

—Pero su Creador aún más—Expuso él, con altanería.

—Presumido.

—¡Lo sé!

—Tu padre te matará por esto—Puntualizó la muchacha, tratando de contener la risa.

—¿Era necesario que lo dijeras?... Después de todo, tú provocaste esto primero—Contraatacó avanzando unos pasos.

—Es tu culpa por no darme atención, y me tienes ignorada hace semanas!—Hizo berrinche, al momento en que intentaba quitarse la pintura de sus ojos.

—Lo lamento Eva, pero, no sé si lo sabes, mi hermana Luma a la que tanto te hablé, está viva y si no fuera por que tú has guardado los planos de la nueva nave en el CD, estaría perdido por mi despiste—Inquirió sincero, dando un leve suspiro.

—¿La Princesa Luma está viva? ¡No puedo creerlo!—Chilló de la emoción—Si ella viene aquí, haremos un montón de cosas juntas. Nos maquillaremos, hariamos pijamadas y jugariamos a guerras de almohada y...—Mientras seguía nombrando la lista de lo que podían hacer, Azusa la miraba con una gota en la sien.

—¿Se volvió loca?—Cuestionó aturdido y pálido —¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende?

• • **•**

Eva Heaven


	12. Chapter 12

**"Una pequeña amiga"**

 **Dos meses después...**

Los campanarios de la iglesia sonaron, espantando a algunas aves que comían las migajas de pan o galletitas que los niños y los ancianos del pueblo, tiraban en las veredas de la plazoleta a propósito para alimentarlas. Iniciaba ya una buena tarde de lunes, las personas volvían a sus rutina al empezar la semana para ganarse el pan de cada día y algunas mujeres y hombres, se tomaban un momento para degustar un delicioso capuccino mientras interactuaban y contaban como les fue en su día. Las jovenes se integraban en grupos para disfrutar el atardecer anaranjado y purpura en el horizonte. En definitiva, la movida del pueblo era muy diferente al de una enorme ciudad.

—Vamos Kokoro, apresúrate que Papá no tardará en llegar— Alentó un niño pecoso y pelirrojo y de orbes negros profundos. Contempló a su gemela que venía detrás jadeando y cansada, corroborando su estado. La niña era también semejante a él en parecer. La infante detuvo su camino y sacudió su vestido de color blanco y verde y acomodó su cabellera que estaba recojida por dos trenzas a cada costado de su pequeña cabeza. Por último también se encargó de limpiar a su muñeca que tenía en brazos.

—Shinji, ya te dije que no es necesario correr —Se quejó la niña inflando sus mejillas de tono arrebol- Papá dijo que llegaría en media hora.

—Sí, pero yo quiero llegar antes —Dio unos pasos hacía su hermana y la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Siempre hacía eso cuando tenían que adentrarse al bosque, ya que ellos vivían un poco más apartado del pueblo.

—Shinji —Llamó Kokoro bajo la sombra de indecisión y titubeo.

—¿Que pasa hermana?

—¿Me prometes guardar un secreto?—Balbuceo encojida de hombros y con el rostro gacho, apretando levemente su muñeca.

—¿Que escondes? ¿Es otro bebé dinosaurio?— Se entusiasmó el niño colocándose en frente de ella, con los orbes brillantes y una sonrisa. Ella solo rodó los ojos.

—No, no es un dinosaurio.

—¿Entonces qué es?— Dijo más entusiasmado.

—¡Estoy hablando encerio Shinji!—Espetó impaciente.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Tranquila!—Atinó a decir calmándose un poco.

—¿Prometes no decir nada a nadie?

—Lo prometo—Aseguró él.

—¿Por el meñique?— Elevó su mano y mostró su pequeño dedo.

—Por el meñique— Y ambos entrelasaron sus dedos, cerrando la promesa.

—¡Ven!—Invitó Kokoro adelantándose.

—¿Y que hay de Papá?—Gritó también alcanzando a su hermana.

—Vendrá en media hora, lo que te mostraré nos tomará tan solo unos minutos. Además, ella ya debe estar esperándome.

—¿Ella?... Kori, ¿Qué dijo mamá de hablar con extraños?—La regañó como si fuera un adulto, frunciendo el entrecejo y colocando sus brazos en jarra.

—¡Ya sé!... Pero, ella parece ser una buena persona—Dijo en su defensa, frunciendo sus labios- Ya lo verás, es una chica extraña, pero linda- Sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Yo le digo Cat y a ella pareció gustarle.

—¡Oye! Según Cat, en inglés significa gato ¿No se ofendió?- Cuestionó sorprendido.

—No.

—¿Es de por aquí?

—Ella dijo que se mudó hace dos meses—Contestó mientras su mirada se perdía en las alturas de los árboles.

—¿Y cómo es ella?— Siguió con su interrogatorio, muy intrigado. La nena lo miró algo molesta

—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y sígueme, ya la conocerás—Empezó a correr entre el sendero de arbustos.

—¡Claro, ahora corres! ¿No?—Exclamó siguiéndole el paso. Los párvulos avanzaron más al bosque, desviando su camino con destino a casa y jugando a la carrera, y quién ganaba primero obtenía un premio. Kokoro después de un rato, paró en seco, exhausta y jadeante, inclinándose un poco poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas. Tomó bocanadas de aire y esperó hasta que los latidos fuertes de su corazón cediera un poco. Shinji la miró triunfante, mientras cruzabas sus brazos y en un gesto de orgullo dijo.

—¡Jamás me ganarás hermana!

—¡No se vale!— Protestó.

—Y como yo soy el ganador, me debes dar las galletitas con chispas y el postre después del almuerzo.

—¡Eso no es justo!— Vociferó enojada.

—Bueno, entonces la galletitas—Cedió antes de que su hermana empezara a lloriquear.

—Trato hecho—Sonrió, cambiando repentinamente de humor.

—¿Donde dijiste que está Cat?

—A cierto, ¡ven!— Subieron en una pequeña montaña rocosa y cubierta de praderas, desviando rocas y algunas ramas y hojas que obtruía el paso. Llegaron, topándose con una laguna llena de nenufares de flores blancas, y en la orilla, rodeada de varios juncos, y en la maravillosa puesta de sol aborregado, se extendía los rayos calidos y sosegador. El agua que bajaba de una catarata de forma escaleras, parecía de cristal con un toque verdusco y azulado adicionando también el abrótano dulce entre el acanto.

—¡Guau!...—Shinji quedó maravillado y no desperdició un poco en admirar cada esquina y rincón de esta.

—No sabía que existía un lugar así.

—Sí, pero esa no es la razón por la que te traje aquí.

—Cierto...!—Recordó.

—¿Eh?... ¿Dónde está?—Buscó con la mirada por todos lados y entre los árboles, allí la halló. Sonrió con una felicidad espléndida.

—¡Cat...!—Llamó la atención a la joven que estaba centada allí, pensativa y solitaria. Cattleya sonrió a los retoños, se veía un poco diferente desde la última vez, su cabello crecido y ondulado hasta su cuello. Ahora parecía más confiada, pero aún así, su característica seriedad quedó intacta. Su atuendos era una falda acampabada de color blanco, y en la parte superior, tenía puesto una remera azul ceñida a su dorso y encima de esta, un jersey color beige y por último, sus pies calzando unas botas de un tono marrón café.

Los pequeños infantes se aproximaron y la muchacha al ver al niño, se puso algo nerviosa debido a su cola e intentó ocultarlo para que no corra despavorido.

—¡Hola Cat!—La abrazó efusivamente y Cattleya intentó devolver el gesto, acariciando su cabeza. Kokoro se separó y miró a su hermano, pero al hacerlo, este estaba pálido.

—¿Shinji? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma o qué?— Preguntó, su hermano negó y señaló la extremidad peluda de la joven.

—No tengas miedo, no te morderá—Dijo irónica la pelirroja, riendo por lo bajo. Se dirigió a Cattleya—Cat, él es Shinji, mi hermano gemelo del que te hablé.

—Hola Shinji—Dijo ella con algo de tacto para calmarlo.

—H-hola— Reaccionó conmocionado—¿Por que usted...?—Calló sin animarse a preguntar. Le pareció inapropiado.

—Descuida, entiendo lo que sientes—Sonrió la de ojos glaucos con algo de incomodidad.

—Realmente es increíble—Dijo mirando el rabo albino y peludo de la muchacha que se mecía en un vaivén lento.

Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de sus pésimos modales—L-lo siento, es un gusto conocerla señorita—Inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto. Cattleya soltó una pequeña risa.

—Solo dime Cattleya o Cat (Como tu hermana me nombró)... y no me trates de usted, ¡solo tengo dieciocho años!—Dijo ella con gentileza, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—De acuerdo—Consintió él regálandole una ligera sonrisa— Sabes, Kori dijo que eras extraña.

—¡Extraña en el buen sentido!—Se apresuró a corregir la niña, provocando que la aludida la mirara divertida.

—Cat, me gustaría que conocieras a nuestros papis y hermano mayor ¿Te gustaría? claro, si tú quieres...—Dijo Kokoro con un puchero.

—¡Ya sé!... ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros ahora?—Sugirió Shinji contento ante su idea—Papá vendrá hoy ya que no siempre suele estar mucho en casa.

—Sí, por que trabaja mucho—Explicó Kori en un gesto melancólico. Cattleya dio un suspiro y contempló el entorno, la tarde se estaba poniendo un poco mistral y era arriesgado que los niños cogan un resfriado.

—Lo lamento niños, pero no, además ya deben irse, su madre debe estar muy preocupada—Los infantes agacharon el rostro demostrando desánimo. La chica no logró resistirse y agregó— Mañana podría ser posible—Y cómo lo supuso, a ambos se les iluminaron el rostro.

—Eso sí, con una condición.

—¿Cuál?—Exclamaron al unísono expectantes.

—Que ahora me dejen acompañarlos y antes de llegar a sus casas, me regreso. No les dejaré ir solos.

—¡Por supuesto!— Volvieron a exclamar y empezaron a festejar riendo y dando brincos. El ambiente y sumando a la alegría tan inocente de los chiquillos, era idílico para Cattleya que no podía dejar de sonreir. Todo parecía que era armonía, y es lo que ella más deseaba.

—Bueno, guíenme ya es hora de marcharnos—Los infantes asintieron y la tomaron de la mano, comenzando a alejarse y entrar entre los laviérnagos. Y mientras caminaban, los gemelos reían contando sus anecdotas bochornosas.

—Sí, mamá lo hizo bañarse afuera cuando Shinji se hizo pipí en la cama—Carcajeó Kori cerrando sus ojos.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—Negó su hermano ruborizado y con las cejas fruncidas.

—¡Claro que sí!... Además, mamá dice que no debemos mentir, ni por más que la mentira fuera pequeña—Le recordó ella.

—Bueno, ahora prepárate, es mi turno—Dijo decidido, listo para cobrarselas—¿Kori, te acuerdas cuando besaste un sapo pensando que se convertiría en un Príncipe?

—¿Besó un sapo?— Interrogó Cattleya además de asombrada algo asqueada, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo.

—Sí Cat, ¡Debiste verlo!

—¡Sí, ya sé! no me lo recuerdes Shinji—Soltó la susodicha con las mejillas calientes, tapándose fuertemente los oídos para no escuchar las risas burlesca de su hermano.

—¿Ves que no es nada gracioso?— Su gemela solo atinó a sacarle la lengua.

—Hmp!... Tú empezaste—Bufó la menor cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho, frunciendo sus cejas y labios la cuál la hacía ver más adorable.

Cuando la foresta ya dejaba de obnubilar, se divisaba a lo lejos, una cabaña de visibles ventanales de cristal, con grandes e imponentes sierra a lo lejos.

—Aquí es—Avisó Kokoro con cierta tristeza en su voz—No quiero que te vallas—Murmuró abrazandola. Cattleya quedó algo pasmada pero aún así sonrió.

—Tranquila, mañana nos veremos—Le hizo memoria ante su oportuna visita.

—De acuerdo—Esas palabras pareció alentarlas y subirle el ánimo.

—Me gustó mucho conocerte Cat-Confesó Shinji—¡Eres genial!— Vociferó, la aludida rió.

—¡Gracias!... Bueno, vayan, su madre debe estar muy preocupada.

—Kori, Shinji al fin...—Una voz masculina se unió ante el livido ambiente acojedor, pero sus palabras se quedó estancada cuando el dueño de dicha voz, con vestimentas de leñador y ojos y pelo azabache, presenció a la muchacha con su característica cola al lado de sus hermanos. Su instinto protector lo advirtió de que podría tratarse de un _fenómeno_ muy peligroso, y lo hizo actuar de manera impulsiva al arriconarla contra un árbol y amenzarla de muerte con una daga que llevaba consigo en su bolsillo.

—¿Quién demonios eres?—Rugió el joven a la chica. Cattleya gimió y cerró con fuerza sus ojos, intentando liberarse de él. Los párvulos enseguida se alarmaron y con sus débiles brazos, en un intento de protegerla, empezaron a jalar del pantalón del chico.

—¡Suéltala! ¡No le hagas daño! —Empezaron a decir asustados.

—¿Están bien niños? ¿No les hizo daño?—Escudriñó a los pequeños, sin un atisbo de herida o algún raspón siquiera, se alivió por el momento.

—¡No, no déjala!

—Suéltala Daichi, ella no es peligrosa—Se desesperó Kokoro—Ella es mi amiga.

—¡Suéltame!—Pidió Cattleya sin inmutarse, podía sentir el filo de la daga quemarle la piel de su cuello.

—¿Que clase de fenómeno eres?—La acorraló aún más contra su cuerpo y el árbol, la chica se rehusaba abrir los ojos y eso lo frustraba.

—¡Daichi suéltala! ¡Ella es buena chica!—Soltó Kori cayendo en un llanto profundo—Incluso nos acompañó hasta aquí, arriesgandose a que alguien más la viera y se burlara de ella por tener una cola.

—Kori...—Murmuró viéndola con los ojos grandes y brillantes, reaccionando al percatarse de las lágrimas, y preocupado de a poco, fue soltando a Cattleya. Kokoro con sus ojos y mejías empapandas, corrió hasta ella y la estrujó en un abrazo, sollozando.

—Tranquila Kokoro, estoy bien—La reconfortó un poco para que se calmara, admitía que estaba asustada y su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y el escalofrío que sintió, iba aminorando. Los llantos de la menor no cesaban y estaba desesperada por lo que optó por apegarla más a su cuerpo.

Daichi desconfiado, separó a la menor y la sujetó firmemente, mirando con desdén a la de ojos esmeraldas, aclarando a que se marchara y que jamás apareciera. Cattleya comprendió y asintió ocultando su aflicción. Imaginarse lejos de la infante le era una sensación sin sabor en el alma.

—¡No... no te vayas Cat!—Rogó la chiquilla incrementando su lloriqueo y extendiendo sus brazos para que la alzara. Estaba devastada y sus emociones la desbordaba por completo.

—¡No lo hagas Cat!—Se unió Shinji también en dolor de su gemela.

—¡Callénse!—Espetó Daichi—Si apareces, no dudaré en matarte.

—¡N-no digas eso!... Cattleya no le hagas caso, ¡Vuelve!—Insistió la pelirroja seguido de varios sollozos. La mujer se fue alejando y despidiéndose de los pequeños con una sonrisa, desapareciendo en el inmerso bosque, y los niños gritaron su nombre.

—¡Ya niños! ¡Tranquilos!—Dijo el chico después de ver a la desconocida desaparecer de su vista.

—¿C-como pudiste?—Gruñó Kokoro cerrando sus puños, el mayor la vió con evidente estupor, ¡Jamás antes le había levantado la voz!

—¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Eres un monstruo!—Reiteró secando sus lagrimas con sus puños.

—Kori, basta.

—¡Te odio!—Soltó con tanta ira encendida, y con eso último, salió corriendo a dirección de la cabaña cuando justamente la madre de la infante salió a corroborar del por qué tanto escándalo. Esa simple palabra, destrozó al mayor, ¿¡Tan importante era para Kori esa muchacha!?, debió de serlo. Después de unos segundos de reflexión, enfocó su mirada en Shinji quién al parecer, lo fulminaba, no se sorprendió, siempre solía ser así.

—¿Ahora tú también?

—Le aconsejaste a Kokoro que hiciera amigos.

—Pero en la escuela—Se defendió.

—En la escuela, ninguna niña quiere juntarse con ella por tener pecas y siempre le dicen que es fea—Informó con un semblante endurecido—Y ahora que consiguió una, ¿La separas de ella?

—Es una extraña, tiene una...—El menor lo interrumpió.

—¿Una cola?, el hecho de que lo tenga no significa que sea un fenómeno—El chiquillo hablaba como alguien maduro, avergonzando al mayor. Shinji se retiró, dejándole un sabor amargo en el alma de Daichi.

• • •

Suspiró por tercera vez, ya casi caía la noche y tendría que estar en casa. Las palabras del hermano mayor de los niños la dejó pensativa, después de todo, cada palabra de desprecio hacía su persona por parte de él, no le dolió o al menos, no tanto, era una persona y tenía corazón. La costumbre de los insultos constantes en aquel _manicomio_ ya lo hizo como parte de su vida, eso era nada comparado a todo lo que vivió en ese infierno.

Lo que si le conmovió fue ver la amargura en los orbes oscuros de los pequeños y se lamentaba mucho al saber que esa era la última vez en que los vería. Sin darse cuenta, ya habia llegado al lugar donde precisamente habia estado antes de que los niños llegaran. Se arrodilló en la orilla y vio su reflejo dibujado en el agua, respirando hondamente y subió sus ocelos glaucos con ataviada y distraída, empezaban a cristalizarse.

— _"Que yo sepa, los humanos no poseen cola y lo sabes, solo que no lo aceptas"—_ Recordó las palabras de Piccolo en esa noche en que la había raptado.

 _"Se tu idioma y más, también se que no eres de este planeta, las tres poseemos la misma sangre, Huyrjin para ser exactos."_

Soltó un jadeo contenido y sus sollozos empezaron a escapar de sus labios, ya no podía negarlo más. Tomó su cola y sintió su suavidad en su palma y dedos, la misma que un pelaje felino.

 _—¿_ Solamente esto me hace peculiar?—Preguntó observándola con cierto amargor en su voz—Desde temprana edad, solo me trajo desgracia—Objetó recordando su niñez y el eco de los llantos de sus padres antes de ser asesinado. Sin contenerse, clavó sus uñas mientras contemplaba su cola con desprecio y el pelaje blanco fue ciñendose de sangre a causa de la coacción infrigida. El pasado seguía siendo la puntura principal que no la dejaba en paz, y el dolor que latía en ella sobre la pérdida de Hisashi aún seguía allí como huella sobre una roca, pesgandola todas las noches y hasta en los sueños que recorría como una trayectoria de película tormentosa. Y Para colmo, los seres que decían amarla parecían ocultarle algo y presentía que se trataba sobre algo más de su origen y su amigo muerto, tenía bastante curiosidad en saber las palabras que intercambiaron Oru y la Señora Sarayu detrás de ese idioma particular, acertaba en que, no querían que ella supiera. Ya estaba hasta sus limites y su agobio la dejaba exhausta.

—Hisashi, te extraño—Declaró suspirando con tranquilidad—Por mi culpa, casi murieron todas las personas con las que me topé—Inquirió, tapando su boca para aminorar sus sollozos y cerrando sus párpados, recordando.

— _"Iba a hacerlo pero, mejor pensé que nuestra Cattleya tenía que ver con sus propios ojos como sus amigos se desvanece como polvo"—_ Las palabras siniestras de Kidea, avivaban más la amargura en su interior.

— _"Pero les advierto que no solo ustedes dos morirán, sino a todos lo que has conocido Cattleya"_

Ya no deseaba más que nadie interviniera, ella era capaz de protegerse y si tendría que morir, así debía ser.

 _—"Protegerte es lo que vale, mi madre no le importa morir por tí y yo tampoco"_

 _—_ Kenshin!—Murmuró, aguantando que los gemidos atestados de infortunio y sinsabor que la envolvían.

— _"Protegerte es lo que vale..."_

Su respiración salía quebrada y sus hombros temblaban.

—S-solo deseo morir—Dijo repentinamente, dando un suspiro denso—Y así nadie morirá por mi culpa.

—Entonces, gustoso cumpliré tu deseo—Se jactó Ritsu detrás de ella, acompañado con ocho hombres, apuntandola con sus armas como si ella fuese una criminal. La chica sonrió sarcástica con un halo de temor.

—Nos volvemos a ver Ritsu, ¿Me extrañaste?—Su carácteristico tono débil y dulce fue sustituido por la mordacidad inesperada por parte de ella, quién se incorporaba lentamente. Ritsu no se perdió ningun detalle de cada movimiento que ella hacía. Empezaba a enfurecerle la osadía de la joven al darle la espalda, sin dignarse a enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tus hombres que se relajen y bajen sus armas? Después de todo me tienen acorralada ¿Verdad?—Inquirió la muchacha observandolo por su hombro derecho para después voltearse.

Aparentaba tranquilidad cuando por dentro, prefería morir baleada constantementes antes que regresar a ese laboratorio infecto. Ritsu endureció su faz, con lidibrio dibujado en sus orbes escarlatas y tras unos segundos, dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Creí que era más sagaz y te hubieras marchado al momento en que percibiste mi olor. Realmente eres estúpida.

—Si no me fuí fue por que era tiempo de acabar con esto. Adelante, me tienes a tu merced, ¡Acaba conmigo de una buena vez!—Animó Cattleya, deseando encontrarse con Hisashi en el otro mundo y quizás así evitarles problemas a los demás, por que desde que escapó, solo trajo más conflico y desgracia o al menos, es lo que ella pensaba.

Sin embargo, Ritsu no estaba complacido del todo, como alguien sádico y sed de sangre, quería hacerle pasar por un martirio tardo y muy doloroso. Quería acabar con su vida a su manera y no debía perder ese tiempo de oro, esa chiquilla era muy valiosa para _él_ y quería sabotear y perjudicar sus planes antes que fuera demaciado tarde.

—¿Y que te hace pensar que te complaceré?... Creí que habrías dicho que jamás te rendirias—Instó él con la ironía marcada en su voz—O ¿Acaso ya te diste cuenta lo patética que eres?

Cattleya tensó su mandíbula, ostentando sus dientes—Prefiero morir aquí y ahora a que me regreses a ese asqueroso lugar.

—Lástima, no es lo que yo quiero... ¡Amarrenla!—Los lacayos con atuendo militar, enseguida cumplieron las órdenes y bajando sus armas, se aproximaron hasta Cattleya, sometiéndola, atando sus muñecas detrás de su espalda. Ella no forcejeó ni se resistió, sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría. Ritsu la miró fijo y avanzó hasta ella, rompiendo su espacio personal y tomó de su barbilla obligándola a encararlo

—Tu escape lo pagarás muy caro—Sentenció ostentando una sonrisa curvada. Ella solo desvió su mirada.

—¡Vámonos!—Pero antes de dar otro movimiento se escuchó el tumulto de sus hombres siendo despedidos por una desmesurada ráfaga de aire que cubrió y sacudió el entorno.

—¿Que rayos...?—Ritsu intentó visualizar entre los árboles y cuando la sombra de una silueta desde arriba lo abarcó, expectante y confuso levantó su cabeza en dirección al cielo, encontrándose con un extraño sujeto de piel verde, cruzados de brazos y con su expresión gélida.

—Piccolo...—Musitó con pasmo, ¿Que hacía él allí? ¿Y cómo pudo encontrarla?

Los hombres anonadados, gritando y dándose ordenes entre ellos, tomaron sus diferentes armas y empezaron a disparar balas tras balas a una presencia que se movía de manera ligera tanto que eran imposible darle o siquiera herirlo. Piccolo comenzó a lanzar bolas de Ki, no lo suficientemente intensos cómo para lograr matarlos, y cuando logró auyentarlos a todos después de haberles dado una paliza, aterrizó y vió al lider con la joven, con una daga en su cuello y una sonrisa estúpida según él.

—¿Quién eres?—Piccolo no contestó y avanzó tres pasos hacía ello logrando que Ritsu afirmara más la daga en cuello delicado de Cattleya—Un paso más y la mataré.

—¡Hazlo!—Gruñó la muchacha, dejando perplejo a Piccolo.

— _¿Qué demonios le pasa?—_ Inquirió el Namek en su mente.

—¿Piensas ignorar mis órdenes?—Dijo sarcástico cuando lo vió aproximarse aún más. El de piel verdosa lo miró fulminante y a la velocidad de la luz, se desvaneció apareciendo detrás del hombre, noqueándolo, cayendo al suelo inerte. Cattleya no se inmutó o al menos lo disimulaba, estaba petrificada. Piccolo se acercó a ella con intención de liberarla pero la chica no lo permitió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Interrogó entredientes reacia a mirarlo, recayendo su vista a un punto específico de las frondosas. Piccoló la miró impasible mientras una brisa leve mecía su capa. Sin pedirle _permiso_ liberó sus manos de las sogas no esperando un _Gracias_ por parte de ella.

Cattleya contempló a Ritsu en el suelo con algo de pesadumbre tenue, un sentimiento agrio recorrió en su pecho al recapitular todo lo que ese hombre provocó en ella, y el silencio los invadió a los dos.

Al fín la chica se dirigió a él con indiferencia.

—No pedí que me ayudaras— Dijo con sequedad y empezó a caminar, no obstante, Piccolo obstruyó su paso negándose.

—No lo hice por tí. Debes muchas explicaciones y las exijo ahora—Demandó taciturno e intimidadante.

—Hazte aún lado Piccolo.

El namekusei sonrió con ironía y sin previo aviso, la agarró del brazo tomándola con brusquedad logrando alzarla al estilo nupcial, emprendiendo vuelo.

—¿Que crees que haces?—Refutó ella colérica, ¡como odiaba cuando hacía eso!.

—Sino hablas, lo harás por las malas—Dijo mirando a la nada.

—No eres absolutamente nadie para decirme que hacer, ¡Te ordeno a que me bajes Piccolo! ¡Lo digo enserio!.

—¡Cierra la boca mocosa!— La potencia de su tono logró amedrentar a Cattleya quién solo soltó un bufido para ocultarlo.

—¿A dónde me llevas?—Preguntó después de un silencio muy incómodo. Él se rehusó a contestar y Cattleya se resignó, no había caso con él.

Entre la superficie verduscas, los árboles formaban como una especie de marañas color violetas, situados en el bosque entre el horizonte, y Cattleya apreció desde arriba la niebla envuelta que se ensanchaba más allá de las praderas, confusamente. Visto desde arriba, todo el paisaje tenía aire inmóvil de una pintura y un río rondaba su pie de las colinas verdes de forma oblonga, completando la hermosura de aquella vista.

Admitió para si misma que desde las alturas (Aunque le causaba vértigo) era perfecto y hermoso. Lamentaba por la compañía, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería creer, siendo honesta consigo, él le era... interesante y su cuerpo cálido contra el suyo le originaba cierta paz, lo miró de reojo y lo notó su semblante indolente, al juzgar por la dureza de su expresión, supuso que aún seguía molesto.

 _"La chiquilla sin pensarlo, acarició el rostro de su protector en un intento de fuerzas y éste, cereó sus ojos ante tal suave tacto, volviéndose el dolor en segundo plano"_

Viniendo ese episodio a su mente, sin querer se ruborizó e inmediatamente desvió la mirada con un vuelco en su corazón y también un revoleteo en su estómago, quizás comió algo que le hizo mal. Tras unos segundos después se sintió una malagradecida, él la habia protegido sin importarle su vida, de una muerte severa que irónicamente, ahora la deseaba.

Piccolo no estaba exento a las emociones desmesurada que lo desbordaban, podría parecer una roca rígida e inmutable, pero, su mente invocaba esos recuerdos de las sensaciones que creyó que las había eliminado durante esos dos meses en que ella estaba ausente y sin embargo, se equivocó. Podía sentir la textura y sedosidad de su piel y eso le provocaba cierto cosquilleo y nerviosismo. Molesto por eso, descendió lo más rapido que pudo, mientras estuviera más lejos de ella, mejor.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, la soltó mirando a otro lado, cruzándose de brazos.

Se unió a ellos un silencio sepulcral debajo de los zumbidos vagos de los insectos que advertían, la llegada de la densa noche. Cattleya que daba la espalda al Namekusei, se abrazó a sí misma para animarse a confrontarlo. Volteó y dijo.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Él frunció su entrecejo más de lo habitual, quedando su vista clavada en el río. Lo pensó muy bien y habló.

—Es más que obvio, quiero hacerte preguntas—Instó él ante la tonta pregunta de la joven. Cattleya no quería hablar en lo absoluto e intentó marcharse, pero él tomó de su brazo.

—¡No te irás a ninguna parte!

—¡Fuera de mi camino!—Espetó ella tensando su paladar. Piccolo ya estaba frustado y la paciencia se evaporaba con cada segundo que ella se resistía y de manera tosca la sujetó de los brazos infrigiendole dolor, ella calló un gemido cerrando sus ojos.

—No me importa si eres mujer, te golpearé si es necesario.

—¡Pues hazlo!—Le provocó fulminandolo sin titubear. Y tal como él la había advertido, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago dejandola sin aire, doblegándola contra el suelo, arrodillada mientras oprimia su vientre. El namekiano extendió su mano hacia la cabeza inclinada de ella y de su palma emergió una esfera de energía.

—¿Y bien?— Cattleya escupió a un lado y lentamente se irguió observandolo enfurecida, limitándose a limpiar el hilito de sangre que caía de su labio inferior.

La muchacha odiaba _humillarse_ y ceder con tanta facilidad, por lo tanto supo que no tenía oportunidad de persuadirlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?—Dijo sin mirarlo, Piccolo sonrió triunfante y la esfera de luz se apagó, bajando su mano. Luego dejó su festejo interno aún lado para concentrarse en sus palabras. Pensándolo bien, no sabía como iniciar la conversación y de hecho se sintió patético, era mucho lo que quería cuestionar pero, tampoco quería sonar como alguien necesitado y entusiastas, eso arruinaria su imagen, por ende, buscó la sabiduría de Kamisama en su interior, la cual brilló en su mente, colocándole las palabras.

—¿Quién eres exactamente?

La pregunta sin niguna duda, la dejó boquiabierta con los ojos más abierto de lo normal, no lo veía venir. Retomó su compostura tranquila y apacible.

—¿A que se debe esa pregunta?

Piccolo la miró fijo y soltó un gruñido ronco casi imperceprible, tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero, prefirió calmar el entusiasmo que le causaba su curiosidad. Se sintió indignado ante lo dicho por Cattleya.

—¿A que se debe esa pregunta? ¿¡Es encerio!?...—Cuestionó al borde de la impaciencia— Obviamente el origen de esas dos, provienen de tí y de donde vienes. Por lo tanto, quiero saberlo—Se explicó finalmente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y ocultó sus ocelos glaucos en las hebras de sus flecos rebeldes. Ya lo intuía. Ese hombre era tan obstinado que no la dejaría en paz hasta que satisfaga sus indagaciones, por lo qué fue accediendo.

Levantó la mirada y concentró su atención hacia a un costado, mientras no fuera al Namekusei

—Una niña de seís años de edad...—Empezó ella tratando de no dejar que las emociones la controlaran, aún le dolía— Vivía con una familia quién la crió desde que era apenas una bebé de siete meses. Mientras fue creciendo, notaba que era diferente a todos los humano—Hizo una breve pausa y continuó, frunciendo el ceño—Un día como cualquiera, un hombre perverso junto a sus súbditos, invadieron su hogar y decapitaron a sus padres delante de la pequeña cuando percibieron su cola. El líder de ellos la sometió y la llevó a un laboratorio encerrándola en mazmorras y en muchas ocasiones, los científicos de ese lugar hacían experimentos de cualquier tipo y la torturaban, convirtiéndola en su conejillo de Indias agregando a su cuerpo componentes toxicos y peligroso, le sorprendía que ni hasta el gas más letal la mataba. A medida que iba creciendo flagelaban su cuerpo días tras días y la trataban peor que un animal. La última vez que vió el sol fue el mismo día en que la raptaron y entonces, vivió en un mundo repleto de oscuridad.

Piccolo la escuchaba consternado, no sabía que hacer o siquiera pensar. Aunque fuera el shock que predominara en sus sentidos, aún así mantuvo su perfil insensible.

—Afortunadamente años después, para la ahora joven, a sus dieciséis años conoció a un muchacho que trabajaba allí como concerje y se hicieron mejores amigos en secreto con el paso del tiempo— Su faz apagada cambió a una sonrisa con recordar esa mejor parte—Ambos se querían bastante y él decidió luchar por su libertad y cuando la chica cumplió sus dieciocho años, finalmente obtuvo lo que por años ella soñaba, sin embargo, jamás pensó que tendría que sacrificar lo que tanto amaba, su amigo fue asesinado cuando los guardias notaron la fuga de ambos. Ella logró huir y...

—Y allí te topaste con nosotros—Finalizó el de piel verdosa con sus brazos cruzados, Cattleya asintió débil y cabizbaja.

—Y como debes saberlo, Oru y Kidea son el resultado de aquel experimento que no sabía; ambas son clones que tienen mi ADN—Suspiró y por fín lo miró a los ojos, aún sentía el dolor parpadeante en su vientre— Si es todo lo que querias saber, me largo.

—¡Espera!—Se apresuró a detenerla sosteniendo su brazo derecho y la fuerza fue ligera y mucha que sin querer, la atrajo a su pecho, quedando los dos muy apegados. La estatura era obvia, siendo ella más pequeña, su rostro llegaba un poco más abajo de sus pectorales y sus tiernas y huesudas manos estaban (Sin querer) posicionadas en su fornido pecho. Las mejillas de Cattleya adquirió un color arrebol y sus labios entreabiertos por la repentina posición en que estaban, la tomó desprevenida.

Una brisa sutil se paseo entre ellos, meciendo el cabello de la chica acariciando su sien y mejías con suavidad, mientras Piccolo apreciaba aquellos orbes más verdes y reluciente de lo normal, pintado en ellos los pequeños puntos del cielo y la plateada luz de la luna llena que estaba, encima de las cabezas de la pareja.

El namekusei volviendo a su juicio, la alejó de inmediato mirando a otro lado sintiendo sus mejillas tibias y violaceas. Los nervios les carcomia en su interior a ambos.

—L-lo siento!— Tartamudeó ella sin verle, aún abochornada.

—No fue tu culpa—Aclaró él mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente—No me mal interpretes pero... Solo quería saber por que desapareciste después de que esas dos nos dejaron inconsciente—Dijo como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos, aunque claro, solo era una fachada que quería demostrar.

—Bueno yo... en realidad, esa no fue mi desición sino de la Señora Sarayu.

Piccolo hizo una mueca, esa mujer no hizo más que apartarla de ellos, la pregunta era ¿Por qué? aseguraba que algo más ocultaba.

—Es extraño; Cuando estás cerca de esa mujer, tu Ki desaparece, como si hubieras muerto—Dijo pensativo más para sí mismo que para la joven.

—¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es la energía vital que todo ser vivo posee, incluso las plantas—Explicó mirándola de reojo, con su postura de brazos cruzados.

—¿Ocultar mi Ki? ¿Acaso puedes percibirlo?—Piccolo asintió—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No olvides que somos guerreros con poderes que un humano no lo puede imaginar.

Hubo un pequeño mutismo alrededor que envolvió a ambos, sumidos en sus ensimismamiento.

—Es imposible que lo haga, incluso aún me quedé pensativa del guerrero dorado en que se convirtió el señor Goku.

—El Super Saiyajin—Le corrigió él desinteresado.

—¿S-saiyajin? ¿Que es eso?—Enarcó sus cejas, no entendiendo.

Piccolo la escudriñó fugaz para posteriormente, mirar a la luna.

—Goku, vegeta y yo, al igual que tú, no pertenecemos a la Tierra. Mi raza se denomina Namekusei y los otros Saiyajin, también antes conservaban una cola, similar a la tuya—Enfocó sus ojos de tono ébanos a la extremidad peluda de la chica que esta, de igual manera lo imitó perpleja. El rabo peludo se meneaba de forma inconsciente, deslizándose de un lugar a otro.

—Solo que de color marrón—Finalizó en un suspiro.

—N-no lo sabía— Estaba desconcertada y escéptica, no podía creerlo, y todos estos años pensando que era la única _rara_. Le aliviaba saber que no.

—Pide a Gohan que te cuente los detalles—Le sugirió—Iré directo al grano, lo que quiero decir es que... la mujer con quién estás, oculta algo más.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Tan rápido se te olvidó? ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo esa maldita copia tuya?

 _—"Muy tarde, los traidores deben padecer"_

—Traidores...— Susurró Cattleya, acordándose—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

—¡Bah!— Bufó, no quería entrar en detalles— Como sea, todo este asunto es una estúpidez, mejor me concentro en hacerme fuerte y acabar con esas dos, al igua, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Yo? ¿Hacerme fuerte?... No entiendo a que te refieres.

—¿Acaso lo olvidaste todo?—Le dijo estoico. Ella abrió sus labios, pero los cerró, quedando con las palabras para sí misma, no quería discutir por pequeñeces.

—¿No te das cuenta del potencial que ocultas?... fuíste capaz de evitar que una de ellas destruya el planeta entero— Aquellas palabras le cayeron como cubos de hielo en la espalda, obligándola a caerse sentada al suelo.

—¿Q-que? Yo no...—Sentía la conmoción vagar en su pecho y tragó simuladamente, eso fue la cosa más loca que oyó jamás.

—Debes estar...

—¿Mintiendo? Averigualo por tí misma mañana en el entrenamientos, y será mejor que te prepares por que no seré flexible contigo ¿Oíste?—Bufó él enseñandoles sus puños.

—Yo...—Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta, formándose una especie de nudo. Cattleya se incorporó, con la mirada perdida y justo cuando iba a decir algo.

—No te preocupes, ella estará lista—Aseguró Kenshin, saliendo entre los matorrales junto a Kuma. Piccolo desimuló su exaltación y lo vió expectante y molesto.

—¿Tú quién eres?

—Kenshin y soy _pareja_ de Cattleya.

 **• • •**


	13. Chapter 13

_**~Sellada~**_

 _Una vez que haya corroborado que la mayoría de los guardias estubieran centrados en los deportes que transmitía la televisión, se encaminó por los pasillos sombríos y fríos alejado de la base central del laboratorio, adentrándose a zona restringida_  
 _siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a una puerta negra con un panel de acceso al costado y marcó la contraseña y el panel dio la señal positivo en luz verde, dándole paso automáticamente dándole paso a una habitación apenas vislumbrada por la luz tenue de la luna que penetraba por una pequeña ventana de cristal._

 _El joven percibió unos suaves sollozos femeninos y trató de hallar a la dueña entre penumbras._

 _—¡Cattleya!—Y sin pensarlo, corrió hasta ella ya que la chica estaba acostada en el suelo, enterandose su estado externo y psicológico y lo que antes su ropa era una bata blanca, ahora parecía roja de la misma sangre que ella derramó mientras era flagelada._

 _La muchacha estaba débil y temblorosa doliendole todas las articulaciones y con pequeñas lágrimas cristalizando sus orbes esmeraldas._

 _—¡Rayos! ese idiota nuevamente se le pasó la mano—Gruñó inspeccionando su rostro marchito y con hematomas cayendo hilos del liquido carmín por su sien y labio inferior._

 _—¿Cattleya, puedes oírme?—La chica asintió levemente debido a que no podía hablar por haber gritado tanto mientras era brutalmente golpeada. El joven la ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado, sosteniendola para que no caiga no sin antes de haberse quitado la mochila que llevaba tras su espalda._

 _—No te preocupes, aquí estoy pequeña—Empezó a despegar la tela de su piel para no infectar las heridas que permanecían abiertas._

 _—Estás muy débil para regenerarte—Afirmó escudriñando la piel de su cuello y brazos—No te preocupes, traje vendas y desinfectantes también algo para que puedas alimentarte—Ella lo agradeció con sonrisa tenue, él siempre tan considerado._

 _—Hisashi—Pronunció en un hilito de voz, perdiéndose en esos ojos glaucos felinos y rasgados, tapado de un mechón de cabello azabache que caía a un costado de su rostro._

 _—Silencio, no gastes más energía. Ahora te llevaré a un baño, necesitas sacarte toda esa sangre de encima._

 _—P-pero...—Iba a protestar debido a la vergüenza._

 _—Nada de peros y será mejor que me obedezcas— Y sin previo aviso teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que estaba, la cargó entre sus brazos y ella entendió lo que él pretendía hacer por lo que no se resistió ni forcejeó. Salieron de esa habitación y Hisashi la llevó a unos de los baños, llegando enfrente de una puerta gris la cuál empujó levemente con su pié y se adentró con cautela al cruzar en el umbral. Las luces del baño automáticamente se encendieron exaltando a la fémina._

 _Hisashi soltó una risita socorrona ante su reacción infantil y la sentó en la mesada de lavamanos de mármol e instintivamente buscó sus ojos como el berilo y tan intensos como la gema que era casualmente semejantes a los de él._

 _La cola blanca y peluda de Cattleya se erizó debido a que esa mirada tan fija que él le dedicaba, siempre la incomodaba y el silencio no ayudaba para nada, optó por agachar la cabeza, evitandolo._

 _—¡Oye!—La muchacha levantó la mirada con timidez—No pierdas las esperanzas, no tardaré en sacarte de este infierno, solo resiste un poco más ¿Sí?—Ella quedó callada, mirando sus manos susurrando un Sí apenas perceptible._

 _—Como se qué no aceptarás mi ayuda en asearte, me cercioraré de que el agua al menos esté tibia—Dijo alejándose mientras ella atinaba a sonrojarse y asentir._

— _¿Y... que me pondré?_

 _—No te preocupes, pensé en todo._

 _—¡Gracias Hisashi!_

 _—°●°●°—_

 _El agua tibia sobre su piel fue relajante, quitando todo rastro de mugre y pulcrando sus rozaduras abiertas para que se pudieran cerrar sin problemas. Veía correr el fluido carmesí de las recientes heridas en el drenaje con pensamiento de pena en su mente, al menos la presencia de su mejor amigo le era confortante y consolador, no estaba sóla en el mundo._

 _Esa bestia no la dejaba siquiera suplicar y cada vez que intentaba ser fuerte, él quebraba ese muro de resistencia apenas sostenible como si fuera una delgada tela que podría rasgarse con una leve caricia. Ritsu era un esclavo de sus impulsos y la dejaba casi media muerta, no le importaba cuantas cicatrices tenía física y emocionalmente, ella era una vez más sometida al dolor._

 _Cattleya anhelaba que ese cuento eterno fuera una pesadilla y que pronto tendría un fín y cuando la oscuridad rompía esa falsa ilusión, ella caía cansada y sin lágrimas para llorar, horas y madrugadas desconsolada y harapienta envuelta en olores de silencio mientras la interminable noche dejaba huellas de ignomania entre la soledad de tinieblas. Debía salir y ponerle un fín, aunque eso costara su propia vida._

 _No perdió la cordura, no perdió las esperanzas y sobre todo, no se perdió a sí misma, por Hisashi._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Una vez que culminó su aseo el muchacho buscó en el interior de la mochila las vendas y dos pomos de color marrón que contenía desinfectante clorhexidina y el otro agua oxigenada._  
 _Contempló de reojo a la chica que estaba parada frente al enorme espejo y envuelta en una toalla blanca, estaba ida y con su acostumbrada mirada lúgubre, dejo ir unos supiros e indagó nuevamente también entre sus cosas por algunos algodones y el esparadrapo, definitivamente se felicitó así mismo, ¡Había pensado en cada detalle!._

 _Se aproximó a ella depositando las cosas en manos en la mesada de mármol dónde ella estaba y en silencio, fue inspeccionando las heridas más profundas de su espalda y hombros._

 _—Arderá un poco—Avisó acercándo el algodón a su brazo, Cattleya no hizo ningún gesto, eso no se comparaba a nada._

 _Hisashi siguió sucesivamente haciendo su labor con el resto de las cicatrices prematuras y empezó a vendar cada una de ellas, un poco más y Cattleya parecería una momia. Cuando al fín acabó, le entregó a la muchacha un pantalón y una remera de color blanco ceñido al cuerpo para que lo vistiera, desechando al pedazo de harapo que anteriormente tenía como una especie de ropa._

 _—Te ves bonita—Aduló él cuando ella salió de unos de los cubículos, mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y sonriendo con algo de malicia que la chica no logró percibir._

 _—G-gracias—Balbuceó cohibida y colorada._

 _—Investigué algo hace poco—Ella lo miró curiosa y atenta._

 _—Ritsu se largará por dos meses a otros extremos del mundo por ciertos asuntos de ambición...—Frunció el entrecejo continuando con su labor en curarla— El Dr. Heraki lo acompañará así que no debes preocuparte de que esos dos te torturen durante ese periodo de tiempo._

 _Cattleya pestañeó extrañada._

 _—E-es extraño—Musitó con delicadeza y asombrada._

 _—¡Lo sé!—Suspiró detendiéndose —Revisé los archivos de la base y ví sobre una información de sietes extrañas esfera del Dragón, con distintas cantidades de estrellas en cada una._

 _La joven abrió sus orbes más grandes de lo habitual y se perdió en sus pensamientos._

 _—¿Esferas... del Dragón?—Dijo con voz queda preguntándole con la mirada a que se refería._

 _Hisashi puso su pulgar e índice en el puente de su nariz, cerrando sus ojos y volviendolos a abrir, intensificando su mirada._

 _—Según lo escrito, esas esferas son leyendas y dice qué si reunes las sietes, aparecerá un gran Dragón y te consederá dos deseos, el que tú quieras._

 _Ella pareció tambalearse a causa del shock y trató de digerir lo que acabó de decir con palidez en su expresión._

 _—¿Y... crees qué sea cierto?—Interrogó ella con titubeo y pavor._

 _El chico apretó su mandíbula, exhibiendo sus dientes dando un gruñido ronco._

 _—Si no fuera el caso, Ritsu jamás perdería su tiempo en algo falso y estúpido ¡Esas esferas deben ser cierta!_

 _La de ojos verdes llevó ambas manos a su boca con amargura, si eso era verdad entonces ocurriría una tragedia._

 _—¿¡Y sí pide ser poderoso o inmortal!? ¿Y si pide dominar al mundo? ¿Y si...—Empezó a desesperarse, Hisashi viéndola de esa forma paranoica la tomó de sus hombros e intentó calmarla._

 _—¡Cattleya escúchame! no ganarás nada con que te alteres, ¡Tranquilizate por favor!—Sin darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban tan cercas que un milímetro más, podrían unir sus labios en un beso. Ella automáticamente se ruborizó hasta las orejas y se apartó de él, con una rara sensación en el estómago._

 _—Discúlpame por favor—Pidió Hisashi intentando ver sus ojos ya que los ocultaba debido al reciente bochorno—Aunque... no me abstendría en hacer esto—Y sin más palabras algunas agarró su brazo y la atrajo hacía sí, besándola en la comisura de sus labios. Cattleya quedó como piedra y con sus mejillas encendidas hasta más no poder, ¡Y cómo no! ¡La había tomado desprevenida!_

 _Él sonrió victorioso y alejándose de la joven con satisfacción, había conseguido la reacción que quería ver en ella, ¡Era muy tierna!_

 _—¡H-hisashi!—Exclamó molesta —¿¡C-cuantas veces te dije que dejaras de hacer eso!?_

 _—¿Y qué? ¡Me encanta besarte!—Tal confesión directa y sin pudor la hizo rogar mentalmente que la Tierra se la tragase, ¡Era un descarado de primera!_

 _Al haberla hechar humos por la vergüenza y el enojo, soltó una carcajada._

 _—Vamos, no es para tanto—Palmeó su hombro con sutilidad—Solo estoy jugando._

 _—N-no lo vuelvas a hacer—Cubrió su rostro enrojecido con las palmas de sus manos, no soportaba que la vieran de esa manera._

 _Hisashi aún con esa sonrisa se aproximó a ella para fundirla en un tierno abrazo._

 _—Prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí, serás mi esposa— De repente, ella palideció junto a su cola albina que habia quedado atiesado por las breves palabras de su amigo. Apareció la emoción y la sorpresa expresada en su semblante y con ella, su brusco movimiento en alejarse de él para mirar a sus ojos._

 _—Se lo que dirás, oíste bien Cattleya. Saldremos de aquí y quiero que sea no solo mi novia, si no también mi esposa._

 _—Hisashi yo... ¡No se que decirte!_

 _—No es necesario que digas nada, es más, te dejaré un sello de mi promesa._

 _Cattleya quedó curiosa y algo extrañada._

 _—¿Sello?_

 _Hisashi hizo un ademán con la cabeza afirmando su respuesta, luego puso la palma de su mano en su cuello y de esta emergió una luz Verdemar dibujando la silueta de una orquídea, que brillaba al igual que sus ojos glaucos._

 _—Será un sello que destinará nuestras vidas y almas para que estén juntas para siempre, aún después de la muerte. No habrá absolutamente nada que nos pueda separar._

 _—Hisashi—Murmuró conmovida y definitavemente estremecida ¿Quién era él en realidad? ¿Como pudo hacer eso?_

 _—Me encargaré en aprovechar esta gran oportunidad en sacarte de aquí mientras esas dos cucarachas no estén aquí, no será fácil ya que Ritsu antes de su ausencia se encargó de reforzar la seguridad._

 _Cattleya cerró sus ojos con pesar cabizbaja pero Hisashi automáticamente levantó su barbilla._

 _—Sin importar qué, te sacaré de aquí, es un hecho._

 _—•■•■•■—_


	14. Chapter 14

_**IRREAL**_

 _Si pudieras ver lo que siente mi corazón por tí, todo cambiaría ¿no lo cree_ s?. _No puedo evitarte y no puedo resistirme ante tus ojos._

—Kenshin.

Ella estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezo, plantado en la nada de blanco con la brisa oscilar trayendo consigo los pétalos de cerezos rosas, y su vestido blanco con un largor caido se mecia con delicadeza y su cuello estaba enredado por una tela fina y sedosa que exaltaba más sus ojos. Sintió una presencia tras ella e intentó voltear pero una mano masculina acarició débilmente su cuello para luego agarrar su mandíbula con firmeza pero sin lastimarla.

—Déjame quererte Cattleya—Sintió su aliento tibio sobre su oido al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Quererme?—Musitó viéndolo con incredulidad.

 _Estás frente a mí, el destino así lo decidió y siempre te pertenecí al igual que tú a mí, ahora lo coprendo, mi lugar siempre fue a tu lado. No tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie más, sólo para ti._

—Hisashi, ¿Cómo es que...

—Decide amarme a mí—Dijo otra voz a un costado, volteó y allí estaba Hisashi en cuclillas a ella quien la tomó del brazo con posesión reclamandola ante su adversario.

Una pequeña y delicada flor cayó con lentitud y suavidad entre sus piernas y el chico de ojos esmeraldas la tomó y la colocó a un costado de su oreja, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Aunque no lo quieras, esta será una batalla a muerte por tu corazón—Resonaron las voces de Hisashi y Kenshin, el cuál este último levantó su mentón y delineó con la yema de su pulgar su labio inferior, sintiendo su suavidad.

—Quiero ganarme tu amor, tu dolor, tu tristeza tu felicidad y todo de ti, quiero que me regales todo tu ser.

—Esa será la recompensa eterna para el que gana. Serás tú.—Sentenció Hisashi. Ella lo miró fijamente y se incorporó por completo.

—Yo no soy un trofeo al que deban ganar—Dijo con la cabeza inclinada, remarcando su tristeza—¡No soy un objeto!—Dijo esta vez con indignación.

—No, eres mi amor. El amor que vale la pena luchar—Dijeron los dos agarrando sus manos y depositando besos en ellos.

—Quiero liberarte de tu dolor Cattleya.

Ella solo cerró los ojos y los cuatro perdiéron en la infinidad de la nada.

 _Eso eran los dos: Enemigos, y no deseo que se lastimen entre ellos, no deben pelear por mí, después de todo no soy alguien especial. Me dolerá en mi corazón si uno resulta herido, detengan esta encrucijada de amor. No me hagan elejir... Por favor._

—•■•■•■•—

El alba comenzaba a mezclarse con la mañana que indicaba un hermoso día caluroso, el sol sobresalía en la cúspide de las montañas desmesuradas y las avecillas daba la bienvenida con sus cánticos agudos.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana y la brisa mecía los doseles, era como algo suave y tranquilo que invadía el cuarto.

La claridad la hizo despertar de sus sueños, y quedó con la mirada adormilada y fija en el techo pensativa. Como siempre, en su mente la asistencia insistente de tantos dilemas en sus pensamientos en discusión, se hacía presente que quedaba completamente distraída de la realidad. El presente prometía un mejor futuro, en todo caso no podría contrariarse si no fuera por que su vida y las de sus amigos estuvieran al filo del peligro. Cerró sus ojos y dio un largo suspiro. Se preguntó como estarían el y Piccolo y esos chicos quienes se colaron en la pelea, Oru y Kidea le habían dado una buena paliza.

Se sentó en la cama e inclinó su cabeza hacia atras, dejando expuesta su garganta que dilataba sus suspiros.

— _"Mi nombre es Kenshin y soy pareja_ de _Cattleya_ "

Abrió sus ojos de par en par sobresaltada, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como eco que la hizo tensarse.

— _¿Que quiso decir con eso Kenshin? —_ Se cuestionó. Negó con la cabeza y le disminuyó importancia ya tenía demaciado con solo recordar el entrenamiento que tendría hoy con aquel hombre de piel verde y lo cierto es que estaba muy nerviosa. Corrió el cobertor a un lado y se levantó. Estiró sus extremidades y frotó sus ojos dando un largo bostezo.

Sintió una leve mordida juguetona en su cola que se movía como un péndulo y  
rió, Kuma siempre hacía eso.

—¡Buenos días Kuma!—El aludido soltó un ladrido risueño y ella comenzó a darle sus mimos rutinarios.

—Es raro no ver a la Señora Sarayu entrando por mi habitación—Se extrañó, usualmente ella la despertaba y le llevaba el desayuno a la cama aunque varias veces le dijo que no era necesario.

Como cada mañana, fue a tomar una ducha para despertarse mejor y empezar su rutina: Acompañar a la Señora Sarayu a su trabajo, de regreso limpiar la casa, labar la ropa, hacer las compras, lavar los platos, arreglar el jardín y bañar a Kuma una vez a la semana, y hoy le tocaba su aseo.

Eligió un vestido azul y acampanado, corto hasta las rodillas y de escote cuadrado, sin mangas. Su vestuario era de gran variedades de ropa ya que la madre de kenshin la consentía en todos los aspectos aunque ella trataba de deterla y decirle varias veces que no era necesario. A pasos perezosos se fue al baño y no pudo sucumbir a la idea de mirarse al espejo.

—" _¿No te das cuenta del potencial que ocultas?... fuíste capaz de evitar que una de ellas destruya el planeta entero."_

Al dar un movimiento en falso, su mano que estaba apoyada sobre el lavamanos empujó sin querer el vaso de vidrio que contenía los cepillos de dientes al suelo y súbitamente retrocedió, como si el cristal romperse la hubiera asustado.

—¿Todo está bien ahí Cattleya?—Dijo la madre preocupada desde los pasillos.

—Si, todo bien.

—Si necesitas algo avísame, y por favor aprésurate o tu desayuno se enfriará.

—De acuerdo.—Recogió su cabello en una coleta y luego se inclinó para juntar el resto de vidrios en el piso de azulejo. Su mente otra vez empezó a divagar.

 _ **—FlashBack**_ ** _—_**

 _—¡Thaok ufé Miére Kudasoke!... Elí Jafes yosk ure sauytê nari itě o kame buk—Sentenció la mayor con determinación, dejando aún más desorientada a la pobre chica. Intentaba Cattleya escuchar y buscar alguna explicación coherente de lo que decía, suplicando a la madre de Hisashi que dijera lo que sucede, sin embargo ella sonreía de forma extraña._

 _—Sahef keed, habhy maon Sike nah shadoo ze Lereng—Contradijo Oru._

 _—¿Señora, que cosas están diciendo? ¡No entiendo nada!_

 _—Atoma Hire tat buyzlu—Exigió._

 _—Nae, Hisashi zoji tan yeku sem kirebto hen— Antes de dejarla articular palabras alguna, ambas desaparecieron de repente._

 _Catleya quedó con la mirada puesta en el cielo en donde esas dos se esfumaron, y un viento tenue despeinó su pelo. Volvió a la realidad y con duda se dirigió a la Señora Sarayu._

 _—¿Me puede decir lo que..?—Fue interrumpida._

 _—Ahora no Cattleya, hay que ayudar a esos guerreros—Le cortó_  
 _con seriedad mientras se acercaba a Milk que lamentaba el estado de su esposo entre sus regazos._

 _Cattleya sorprendida por su seriedad, atinó a asentir y correr hacía Vegeta y Piccolo que estaban más cerca de ella. Con inseguridad se animó a tantear el pulso del Príncipe colocando dos dedos en su cuello, soltó un suspiro de alivio._

 _—Gracias a Dios, él está vivo—Se fijó en Piccolo y al parecer estaba bien, aún le carcomía la culpa—Todo esto fue por causa mía._

 _—No te preocupes Cattleya, el Ki de papá, el Señor Piccolo y el Señor Vegeta aún no desaparecieron—La animó Goten aproximándose a ella—Después de todo son muy fuertes._

 _—¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso?—El niño se rascó la nuca mientras reía nervioso._

 _—L-luego te lo explico. Iré a ver al resto—Y dicho lo último corrió en dirección a Krillin, Yamcha y Tenshinhan que estaban juntos._

 _Mientras tanto, Milk hacía todo lo posible para que Goku despertarse, en compañia de la otra mujer que revisaba algunas de sus heridas._

 _—Al parecer no son tan profundas. Me sorprende la fortaleza de su esposo.—Milk se sintió halagada._

 _—Es que... Mi Goku entrena mucho._

 _—Eso lo explica—Bajó la mirada y entrecerró sus ojos—Escuche... de verdad lamento todo lo que ocurrió. No pensé que una situación de esta manera se agravaría. De verdad lo siento._

 _Milk sonrió despreocupada._

 _—No se disculpe, usted no tiene la culpa...—Vió de reojo a la muchacha que insistía en despertar a Piccolo y a Vegeta—Y mucho menos Cattleya, que es la más inocente aquí—La señora Sarayu concordó con ella en silencio._

 _—Después de todo, mi Goku no es primera vez que enfrenta a enemigos muy peligrosos...—Empezó a acariciarlo y lo contemplaba con ternura, Goku se veía muy pacífico, como si estuviera durmiendo—En varias ocasiones él a salvado la Tierra._

 _La mayor no parecía estar sorprendida._

 _—"Me lo suponía, él es ese guerrero dorado que enfrentó a Cell en el pasado"._

 _Cattleya estaba desbordada de tanta emociones pero no era el momento de pensar en ellas, de alguna manera debía ayudar a esas personas que estaban inconscientes. Tuvo la intención de erguirse pero un agarre firme y bruto en su muñeca pareció arrancarle el aire de sus pulmones. Intentó encontrar la mirada de su opresor y la piel se le erizó en cada fibra de esta. Cuando esos ojos más frío que el hielo y un odio profundo que se encontraba en ellos, la encrustó y no logró reaccionar por el temor que la paralizó de inmediato._  
 _Vegeta aún confuso y desorientado su visión lo traicionó al confundirla con unas de esas mujeres, y negándose a aceptar que ella no era la enemiga, la tomó del cuello._

 _Las mujeres y el infante se alarmaron y se apresuraron en ir hasta ellos._

 _—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Vegeta? ¡Suéltala!—Exigió Milk con una actitud reprochadora y preocupada._

 _—Señor Vegeta, ella es nuestra amiga ¡No la lastime!_

 _—Tú...—Rugió el príncipe con cólera—¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esa manera?_

 _Ella estaba desesperada por llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones y cada vez más su rostro se pintaba de rojo y el latido de su corazón se sentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Los párpados le pesaban y trataba de suplicar con voz rota y quebrada._

 _—P-por favor... ¡Suéltame!—Soltó un gemido agudo, a este paso terminaría desmayada._

 _—¡No, no la lástime! ¡Por favor! Ella no es Oru o kidea—Decía la Señora Sarayu jalandole el brazo._

 _Ella abrió los ojos con lagrimas en ellos y Vegeta pudo al fin entender que esa mirada era muy diferente a las de esas gemelas, esa chica a quién amenazaba tenía un aura de inocencia y tranquilidad. La soltó y le dió la espalda mientras la muchacha tomaba aire con desespero y tosía._

 _Vegeta se la quedó viendo impacible._

 _—Si resultas ser igual que esas malditas, no dudaré en aniquilarte—Advirtió y luego tomar vuelo de manera brusca, levantando polvo._

 _Sarayu la abrazó al verla temblar y la tranquilizó con suaves palabras._

 _—¡Ese Vegeta es un salvaje! ¿Cómo se atreve?..., ¿Te lastimó Cattleya?_

 _—N-no Señora Milk, estoy bien, creo que es entendible._

 _—¡Gracias al cielo!_

 _Ella encogió sus hombros y ocultó sus orbes emeraldas bajos sus flecos rebeldes, apenada._

 _—Señora Milk, de verdad lo siento mucho, si yo no estuviera aquí... probablemente Oru y kidea no tendrían que venir hasta aquí por mí y a causa de eso, destruyó su casa y peor, dejó inconsciente a su esposo y sus amigos.—Se disculpó sinceramente, curvando sus cejas con pesadumbre._

 _La mujer la contempló con un gesto amable y con suavidad dijo._

 _—No lo hagas y no te culpes. No tienes que preocuparte por mi casa, estoy segura que Bulma o el Maestro Roshi nos acogerá en su hogar mientras la mía es resconstruida._

 _—Sí, no te sientas mal Cattleya—Se unió Goten tomando de su mano_

 _—Lo estuve pensando hija...—La Señora Sarayu tomó de su mano—Por el momento será que no te reencuentres con tus amigos hasta un determinado tiempo._

 _Ella abrió sus orbes más de lo usual y antes de que hablara, la mayor la silenció adelantándose primero._

 _—Se que es inesperado mi cielo, pero es por tu bien y de los demás. Ten por seguro que Oru y Kidea no volverán a atacar, tengo el presentimiento de que así es._

 _La joven llevó una mano a su pecho y cabizbaja dijo._

 _—Si es por el bien de lo demás, entonce me parece correcto._

 _— ¿Y si aparecen esas rebeldes?... Ella quedará desprotegida—Objetó Milk._

 _—Se lo que conlleva dejarla sin la protección de su esposo o del Señor Piccolo, pero, necesito que confíe en mí._

 _Finalmente la esposa de Son Goku accedió a la petición de la mayor. Cuando todos despertaron, ellas ya no estaban y aunque Piccolo no deseaba admitirlo, esa decisión lo enfureció cuando Milk se los explicó._

 ** _—Fin de FlashBack—_**

Una vez lista, vestida y peinada, se encaminó por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina con la esperanza de ver a la mayor, pero, un empujón tras su espalda casi la hizo plasmar su rostro contra el suelo, giró y vió a Kenshin con un uniforme escolar, una camisa blanca con un logo de la misma (Una estrella azul y el nombre del Instituto y algunas especies de patrones) en su pecho izquierdo y un pantalón de vestir color azul. También llevaba una mochila puesta y algunas carpetas y cuadernos en manos.

—Discúlpame Cattleya. Rayos, se me hace tarde—Dijo sin verla, solo centrado en su reloj de muñequera.

Tosió un poco cubriéndose la boca y apretándose el pecho con la otra mano. Ella parpadeó algo intranquila.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No es nada sólo tengo seca la garganta... ¡Nos vemos!—Cattleya lo vio alejarse corriendo, al parecer tenía bastante prisa pero sobre todo, no quedó convencida acerca de su estado de salud, su voz era un poco ronca y hasta parecía dolerle el pecho.

—¡Buenos días cariño!—Saludó la mujer sonriente acercándose.

—¡Buenos días!

—Oh! Al parecer se durmió, eso le pasa por estar en el ordenador hasta tan tarde—Se cruzó de brazo suspirando con resignación—¡No tiene remedio!. Como sea, el desayuno está listo hija.

Cattleya quedó callada, tenía algunas dudas que recientemente se formularon en su mente.

—Eh! ¿Disculpe...?

—¿Sí cielo?

—¿Por qué Kenshin tenía puesto esa ropa?

—¿No te diste cuenta?—Inquirió con sorpresa—El asiste a la secundaria—Cattleya se ruborizó y se sintió como una tonta ¿Como no pudo notarlo antes? eso explica su ausencia durante las mañanas por las semanas.

—Supongo que jamás lo has visto vestido de esa manera y ni siquiera te lo hubieras imaginado—Afirmó levantando unos papeles que justamente el chico se le habría caído cuando había chocado con la muchacha y no lo había notado.

La mayor soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Bueno, era tiempo que lo usara ya que era obligación y no le agradaba el uniforme —Decía dando ojeadas a las hojas y se perturbó cuando vió la fecha de presentación.

—Ya veo...—Murmuró la joven.

—¡Hay no! ¡Este Kenshin es un despistado! Este trabajo tenía que presentarlo hoy. Tendrá un cero como calificación—Exclamó desesperada—Y para colmo no podré llevarlo debido a que tengo que ir a trabajar.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo dijo.

—No se preocupe, yo lo haré.

—¿Eh? No querida, te lo agradezco pero, el Instituto queda en la Capital del Oeste y es muy grande. Además queda muy lejos para que vayas caminando.

—No se preocupe, solo acérqueme a la Ciudad y deme la dirección de la escuela.

—No quiero causarte ninguna molestia hija—Insistió.

—No es ninguna molestia, se lo debo por irme a buscar a noche—La mayor respiró hondo cerrando y abriendo sus ojos.

—Está bien, de cualquier manera si ocurre algo, llámame. Te daré un teléfono, Sabes usarlo ¿no?

—Sí, Kenshin me enseñó como hacerlo—Agregó con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Vaya, es extraño que no lo supieras. Últimamente los jóvenes de hoy en día e incluso los niños ya saben como manejar todo tipo de tecnología, incluyendo los teléfonos celulares—Comentó guardando el trabajo del muchacho en una bolsa y se lo entregó a Cattleya.

—Ven, buscaré lo que te dije.

Minutos después de que las dos terminaran de desayunar, partieron en el Auto-nave y mientras mas se acercaban a la Capital del Oeste, la joven quedaba embobada y entusiasmada ante la imponente ciudad metropolitana, los gigante edificios como rascascielos y también aquellos que tenía una forma de esfera y otro ovaladas en la cúspide de la cima, sumado a ello los túneles trasparentes en donde cruzaban los autos sobre las alturas en varias direcciones y más, agregando la cantidad de gente que iban y venían de manera ajetreada y estresada, sin mencionar el bullicio insoportable en cada cuadra. La Capital del Oeste estaba equipado de última tecnologia y mayormente con el logo "CC".

Como en toda ciudad millonaria, este tenía todo sus entretenimientos desde parques acuaticos, casinos y parques de diversiones con sus gigantes montañas rusas y rueda de la fortuna. Las pantallas que mostraban publicidad no se hacía faltar y con ello, los enormes centros comerciales.

La Señora Sarayu quién conducía, detuvo el coche con preocupación y duda.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacerlo? La ciudad es muy grande y podrías perderte.

—No se preocupe, yo estoy...—Ella pausó al escuchar a la madre de Kenshin exaltarse y exclamar.

—¿Sabes qué? tengo una mejor idea, vayamos las dos juntas así me quedaré más tranquila.

—Pero... ¿Y su trabajo?

—No te preocupes, la señora Chizuru lo entenderá—Le regaló una sonrisa radiante, le encantaba que la chica tuviera esos gestos de preocupación, para ella significaba que la muchacha se estaba soltando y acostumbrando a ella.

Ya habían llegado a su destino y como era de esperarse, la chiquilla quedaba boquiabierta ante la impresión que le originaba conocer el Gran Instituto, era un lujo total. Las hermosas flores y plantas que decoraban en los bordes del camino de semento, los grandes ventanales y el color que resaltaba con elegancia la escuela.

—Tú no cambias hija—Soltó de repente la mayor con expresión jocunda.

Cuando entraron, ella halagó internamente la hermosura que era la facultad por dentro. Tenía una combinación de estilo rústico y un estilo clásico inglés de la época victoriana. Las alfombras rojas que llevaban por las escaleras hacia el piso superior, la superficie en que pisaba era muy resbaladiza y bastante brillante, tanto que podía ver su reflejo en el suelo. Los muebles de madera barniz no podría faltar y sobre todo, aquella gigante araña colgante con diamantes como decoración en el techo, todo era refinadamente implacable. Se sentía tan pequeña que le daba vértigo.

También el algunas paredes de los pasillos varios monumentos de oro en reconocimiento a gente importante y toda la lujosidad que una academia prodigiosa podría tener.

Estaba entusiasmada y le vino a la memoria un débil recuerdo que su madre Vithé, le había dicho a su tierna edad.

 _—"Sabes mi pequeña, cuando seas grande quiero que seas mejor que tu padre y yo, queremos que estudies en la mejor escuela por que te mereces eso y más"_

— _¡Mamá!_ —La nostalgia y melancolía fue tomando lugar en su corazón y un extraño deseo nació en su interior en querer asistir a una escuela como su amada madre había anhelado.

—Me gustaría estudiar—Musitó con un hilo de voz y que no pasó inadvertido para Sarayu quién la observaba de reojo.

—•■•■•■•—

Como la mayoría de las veces, varias mujeres suspiraban y se sonrojaban al ver aquel joven de ojos zafiros y cabellos rubios pasar por los pasillos y tomar sus cosas del casillero. Las jovencitas empezaron a susurrarse entre ellas y comentar lo gallardo que era el chico, era el más codiciado de la Universidad y por ende, un aristócrata muy reconocido, él era un Fukkuyima. Él era el típico chico popular atractivo y con su arrogancia e inteligencia hacía resaltarse entre las féminas y provocar envidia entre los varones debido a su gran destreza y habilidad en el Basquet, ni pensar que gracias a su agilidad en el campo era el capitán perfecto para el deporte que representaba la facultad Blue Star.

—Yudaai Fukkuyima, es tan atractivo—Escuchó decir una de las colegialas llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas. Él se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sin decir nada cerró su casillero y contempló al grupo de mujeres que estaban cerca. Quiso jugar un poco, sonrió y les guiñó un ojo escuchando los fuertes alaridos de sus _fans_ resonar por todo a su alrededor y Algunas exageradas se desmayaron.

— _Son muy escandalosas.—_ Bufó hastiado.

Se marchó a un lugar desolado y poco conocido por la mayoría, con la esperanza de que ese cuarteto de niñas y sus alharacas lo dejaran de molestar. En su trayecto, dobló en una esquina y debido a su concentración en huir, se estampó contra alguien.

—¡Disculpa!—Oyó la voz de una mujer y automáticamente la reconoció. Bajó la mirada debido a que ella estaba recogiendo sus cosas en el suelo y habló no pudiendo creer.

—¿Cattleya?—Debía admitir que estaba pasmado y sorprendido  
—No quiero ser grosero pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—H-hola Kenshin, tu madre y yo te trajimos esto—Le enseñó el bolso y se lo entregó. Él le dió un vistazo— Se te cayó hoy en la mañana y como tu mamá vio la fecha de presentación que era hoy, pues decidimos traertelo.

Kenshin parpadeó con genuina sorpresa, ¡Le había salvado de una buena regañada por parte de la profesora!

—¡Muchas gracias!—Y como un gesto de agradecimiento sacudió sus cabellos de manera cálida  
—Mencionaste a mamá, ¿Dónde está ella?

—Dijo que iría a hablar con el director.

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, solo me dijo que te buscara por esta zona.—Mencionó nerviosa.

—Vaya, aún así te lo vuelvo a agradecer—Realmente él se sentía dichoso por que el hecho de que ella se tomara esas molestias, tenía un significado para él y era su amor. Sonrió y no pudo evitar aherrojarla en un abrazo fausto y ella no objetó nada, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cercanías.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, ella titubeó.

—Respondeme algo Kenshin...—Habló ella después de haberse alejado un poco del chico.

—Sí, dime...

Cattleya dudó en decir lo que pensaba, pero finalmente inquirió.

—¿A que te referías con que "Eres mi pareja"?—Fue directa y al grano, el susodicho fue invadido por un tono arrebol en sus mejías y olímpicamente giró a otro lado con gran bochorno. Rió por los puros nervios llevando su mano a la nuca.

—Ignóralo, solo dije tonterías—Titubeó con un sudor en la frente.—Ya que estás aquí me encantaría llevarte a la sala de arte. Mamá me contó lo mucho que te gusta pintar y dibujar.—Ahora ella se sentía avergonzada y no sabía del por qué la rara razón.

—¿No tienes clases?—Intentó persuadirlo.

—La profesora aún no ha llegado y quiero aprovechar estas horas libres ¿Que dices?—La miró a través de su hombro esperando con ansias la respuesta que quería oír.

—¿Y qué dirá tu mamá?—Siguió insistiendo.

—No te preocupes, le avisaré. Ahora vámonos—La cogió desprevenida de su brazo y la incitó a seguirlo.

Se escabulleron por los pasillo, él chico agradeció internamente que nadie hubiera por los alrededores, todos estaban en clases. Al fin habían llegado y de inmediato entraron a la sala mencionada.

—Aquí es, ¡Bienvenida!

Ella entró al salón que era bastante amplio, su mandíbula pareció tocar el suelo ante tal majestuosidad de artes: había variedades de cuadros hermosos de diferentes tamaños. La mayoría expresaban el Realismo, el Arte abstracto, el Hiperrealismo, el Surrealismo, el Impresionismo, el Cubismo, el Arte Pop y el Fauvismo.

Estaba maravillada y deslumbrada, jamás en su vida vió y admiró algo tan inefable y bello. Se sentía en las nubes. En un rincón se hallaban los caballetes pequeños y grandes para pintar y dibujar, junto a cuadros en blanco y otros para terminar, también libros de tecnicas como apoyo.

—Es muy bonito—No pudo evitar susurrar.

—Me alegro que te gustara.—Cattleya fue tomando al de confianza y empezó a escudriñar las imágenes.

—Lo que están a tu derecha son mías y la mayoría de aquí es de mis compañeros de mi clase.—Ella rozó con sus dedos la tela aspera del cuadro y delineó las curvas que formaban la imágen con gentileza. Mientras contemplabas con detalle la percepción que el autor transmitía, una en particular llamó su atención. Estaba escondida entre las más grande y se aventuró a despejarlo y curiosa la tomó entre sus manos. Fue tan fugaz la emoción que trajo a su memoria pedazo de recuerdos muy amargos y con ello, la conjoga la sobrecogió.

La imágen revelaba la silueta distorsionada de una mujer con varias cadenas en su cuerpo en un lugar lleno de oscuridad. Su semblante, sus ojos, sus labios secos y sus lágrimas, todo en general le recordaba a ella. Tembló brevemente y sus manos titubearon en su agarre y finalmente sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Kenshin que estaba admirando las obras de Arte, percibió el silencio de Cattleya y giró a verla.

—¿Qué pasa?— Ella sumida logró escapar y caer en la realidad, había permanecido ensimismada por varios minutos.

Kenshin arqueó una ceja al sospechar cuando la chica negó.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste?—Sin permiso alguno le quitó el lienzo. Allí notó el motivo de su aflicción que intentaba esconder.

—Veo que el pasado es imposible de olvidar—La comprendió y dejó la pintura en una mesa.

—¡Perdón!, yo no quería arruinar este momento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas por todo? ¡Es molesto! —Soltó de forma súbita cerrando sus puños, ¡Ella siempre hacía lo mismo!

—Kenshin...!—Vaciló en voz baja.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada ¿Oíste?— Fue dando pasos peligrosos a ella, obligándola a retroceder hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, acorralada.

Sus ocelos brillaron y gimió cabizbaja.

—¿¡Que yo no tengo la culpa dices!?—Musitó sin vacilar—Desde que me fugé no hubo más que desgracias. Hisashi murió por mi culpa, Oru y Kidea que me buscaban a mí pusieron la vida de todos en riesgo, incluso la de tu madre y...—Cerró la boca cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe furioso contra la pared.

—Ellas atacaron y ellas son las responsables, ¡Entiende!—Vociferó firme y desesperado— Si Hisashi está muerto es por qué él así lo decidió, ¡Deja de sentirte culpable!

Cattleya quedó sin palabras, no tenía el valor para refutarlo. Kenshin desvió su mirada a los rosados y suaves labios de ella que estaban a milímetros de los de él y tentado e impulsado, la besó y abrazó.

La Huiryin sintió su corazón que empezó a latir con fuerza y el ardor en su cara aumentó y sus pupilas se dilataron, estaba levemente tiritante ante sus brazo y en completo shock. Percibió lo débil que se hallaba sus piernas, como si absorvieran todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras tanto él seguía probando sus labios, miles de emociones indescriptibles se colaron en su ser y como podía intentaba trasmitir todo su amor en ese pequeño beso. Era el lirismo en sus labios palpitar y el tormento y frustación por no tenerla siempre de esa manera había finalizado y con desesperación se aferró más a su delgada cintura, arrugando su vestido azul y disfrutando el hecho de tenerla así, pegada a él.  
Sabía el costo de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero en ese instante no tenía importancia y no le era relevante sucumbir y dejar su orgullo aún lado.

No obstante, Cattleya aún permanecía tiesa y con los ojos bien abiertos y adicional a ello, un rubor en sus pómulos. Se sentía desfallecer entre tanta inclemencia de emociones que abarcaba y evocaba en su interior. La confusión era palpable y sobre todo el miedo también era presente.

Seguía besándola moviendo sus labios con ternura y en el acto, abrió un ojo y escudriñó una de la zona del cuello blanquecino de Cattleya y presenció como se formaba la silueta de una orquídea color celeste y resaltaba en una fulgente luz, como si fuera magía, pero tan pronto como apareció, se esfumó.

— _Te creía más inteligente idiota_. _Sellada o no, no impedirá que ella sea mía._

Finalmente él despegó sus labios sobre los de la chica y no pudo evitar sonreir al verla roja de la vergüenza, oculta entre sus flecos traviesos.

—P-por favor... No me toques, y mucho menos si es de manera impura—Su tono era débil y en sus ojos se revelaba la pesadumbre con un brillo titilante.

Kenshin quedó con un nudo en la garganta viendo la muy fijamente, pensando en sus palabras. Acarició delicadamente su mejilla y dijo.

—Te juro que no lo hice con esa intención —Soltó en voz ronca y carente de emoción, lo decía enserio—Al juzgar por tus palabras supongo que es tu primera vez.

Ahora ella parecía un tomate.

—H-hisashi intentó besarme pero nunca se atrevió—Confesó en murmullos.

— _Al menos_ _es un alivio saber que ese imbécil no se aprovechó de ella en ese sentido._

—Lamento hacer eso, quizás pensabas que tu primera vez sería algo grandioso y con el chico al que amas—Dijo sincero.

—Yo no ¡Mm!...—Su mente estaba en blanco y con la cabeza ladeada, no podía pronunciar nada.

—Bueno... ya que estás aquí, tengo algo para tí—Empezó a decir para aligerar el ambiente incómodo y tomar lejanía para buscar entre los tantos cuadros a una en singular.

—¡Aquí está!—Se la mostró—Aún le falta terminar, ¿Te gusta?—La muchacha dió un profundo respiro para apaciguar las tormentas de emociones recientes que el mismo causó.

—Si, es muy linda.

—Cattleya.

—¿Eh?—No entendía.

—Es la flor Cattleya, le falta los últimos detalles y luego podrás ponerlo en tu habitación o en donde quieras.

—Gracias!—El chico colocó su pintura en un caballete y suspiró.

Se masajeó su nuca y soltó un suspiro de cansancio cerrando sus ojos, los volvió a abrir mirandola de manera intensa y seria posible.

—Escucha, se que a partir de ahora empezarás a entrenar con ellos para hacerte más fuerte y aunque quisiera impedirtelo, no puedo ya que eres justamente el blanco de esas dos y necesitas saber como defenderte y no depender de los demás.—Cerró y entreabrió sus párpados dando otro suspiro—Han pasado muchas cosas extrañas, guerreros con super poderes, dos maniáticas clones igual a tí y tu origen, comprendo si tienes un gran revuelo en tu mente y que te a costado procesar, pero... quiero que sepas que me tienes a mí y mi madre, siempre puedes confiar en nosotros.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Cattleya, tienes un gran potencial y voy a ayudarte a enfrentar a esas dos—Dijo decidido y tenaz.

—¿Piensas entrenar?

—Por supuesto, aunque sea un simple humano puedo ser fuerte al igual que ellos, por que quiero proteger a mi madre y sobre todo a tí— No esperaba un _sí_ de ella, de igual manera iba a hacerlo.

—¿Y... no estás nerviosa? Se qué esto es muy repentino para tí.

Ella respiró hondo y pestañeó suavemente y sonrió para trasmitirle seguridad.

—Estaré bien—No quería abrirse demasiado. El chico aprovechó el momento y no dudó en volverla abrazar, siempre tenía ese gesto con la chica.

—¿Yudaai?—El momentos empalagoso llegó a interrumpirse por la voz de un tercero detrás de la chica de ojos glaucos, en el umbral de la entrada. Era una joven muy hermosa y de cabellos rizados de tono púrpura oscuro y con ojos de heterocromía de color azul y verde y con un uniforme compuesto de una remera blanca y una falda azul. Había llegado a tal escena que era muy comprometedora para Kenshin debido a su reputación.

—¿Yudaai?—Preguntó Cattleya tomando cierta distancia algo desconcertada, viendolo a los ojos. Kenshin se sintió entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que hacer y para salvar su perfil y orgullo hizo algo de que con solo pensarlo se arrepintió.

—¿Yudaai, me puedes explicar que haces abrazado a esa tipa? —Escupió las palabras, furiosa.

El chico soltó una exclamación burlona y se inclinó olfateando su cuello y disfrutó por un momento la última cercanía quien quizás tuviera con ella, disfrutando su perfume y delicadeza logrando susurrar un _perdóname_ en su oido. Sus orbes rasgados de pronto se convirtió en una mirada como la de un sádico y sus labios perfilando una sonrisa maligna. Le guiñó un ojo y la tercera sonrió de la misma manera que él, captando la indirecta. El muchacho tomó de los hombros de ella y la empujó contra la pared, Cattleya dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y de asombro.

Kenshin se aborreció así mismo y se maldijo a los cuatro vientos.

—" _Vaya ironía, dijiste que la protegerías"—_ Su conciencia empezó a acusarlo.

—¿Kenshin, por que hiciste eso?—Su voz llena de tristeza e inocencia, originó que él reaccionara. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y cometió el error de desquitarse con ella, siendo indiferente.

Cattleya que no entendía absolutamente nada, comenzó a comprender que esa indiferencia y mirada la estaban dañando. Algo se rompió dentro de ella y logró contenerlo al ahogar sus sollozos, ¿Por qué le dolía? ya estaba acostumbrada a que las personas la hirieran.  
Enmudeció su boca para que no se le escapara las palabras de indignación.

—¿Que esperas? ¡Lárgate!— y con la poca dignidad que tenía, ella se incorporó.

—¿Kenshin, acaso hice algo que te molestara?

—¡Que estúpida eres!—Rió la otra chica, acercándose a Kenshin y abrazarlo.— ¿Y por qué lo llamas Kenshin? Su nombre es Yudaai.

—¿Qué?

—¿Pensaste que podrías tener a Yudaai Fukkuyima como novio? ¡Qué ilusa!

—Yo... no se de que hablas.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Además lo niegas?, ¡Qué tonta! estoy segura que con esas ropas tan sencilla y esa cara infantil que tienes nadie te quiere.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y el chico rubio que estaba callado reaccionó, era la primera vez que la veía llorar, otro motivo más para odiarse a si mismo. Sacrificó los buenos momentos por su posición y reputación.

—Como quieras.—Se dirigió a él— Adios Kenshin, nos vemos—Sonrió con pena y asintió saliendo a las disparadas. No se esperaba eso y mucho menos de él ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?.

Kenshin tenía tantas ganas de ir tras ella y rogar por su perdón pero, por aparentar altivez y sin remordimientos delante de su novia, no lo hizo.

Cerró sus puños con fuerza hasta el punto de dejarlo en blanco, rechinó los dientes y se marchó a pasos ligeros.

—¿Yudaai? ¿Adónde crees que vas?

—A donde no te incumbe, Hino—Masculló sin importancia. Entró al baño de hombres dando un fuerte empujón a la puerta, se acercó al lavamanos de mármol y golpeó bruscamente la superficie soltango un gruñido ronco.

—¡Maldición!—Dijo entre dientes, llevó una mano a su cabeza para intentar retener el mareo que lo desorientó.

— _Perdóname Cattleya—_ Empezó a toser de manera áspera e irritante y cubrió su boca para mitigar el sonido. Sintió en su interior un sabor metálico invadir su paladar y escupió en la mano que cubría sus labios. Lo alejó de su rostro y vió que en todo el área de la palma, había sangre.

Endureció su semblante y se contempló en el espejo.

—Está empeorando cada vez más. A este paso el viejo y mi madre sospecharan... ¡Demonios!—No esperó más y enjuagó su mano y boca al instante. Kenshin estaba enfermo.

—•■•■•■•—

Corrió hasta llegar a la salida del Instituto entre aturdida y turbada que la dejaba nublada de su camino, chocando con algunos estudiantes y disculpándose cuando estos se quejaban.

— _Fue un error haber venido aquí ¿En que estaba pensando?—_ Se recriminó entre lágrimas sin dejar de correr, respirando agitada y entrecortadamente.

— _Cuando me lastimó y se burló de mí frente a su amiga... sentí en mi corazón un dolor igual de fuerte, me duele_ —Se detuvo en una esquina inclinada y con las manos en las rodillas, estaba agitada y en su forma de respirar la delataba. La gente que pasaba por allí la veían extrañadas. La chica se había calmado un poco pero aún así había una tenue tristeza en ella.

Cattleya se irguió un poco y limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su diestra, había corrido tanto que no lo había notado y tampoco en que dirección iba. Ahora, estaba perdida.

—¡Bien hecho Cattleya!—Se dijo a sí misma irónicamente—No es una novedad que salgas huyendo. La señora Sarayu debe estar preocupada.

 _—"¿Y... no estás nerviosa? Se qué esto es muy repentino para ti?"_

—Kenshin!

Llevó su mano a su pecho y soltó un suspiro, el sol horizontal que pasaba entre las ramas le deslumbraban los ojos. Por un lado y por el otro en torno a ella, en las hojas o en el suelo, temblaban unas manchas luminosas, como si unos calibríes al volar hubiesen esparcidos sus plumas.

—¿Cattleya?—Se estremeció, esa voz infantil que la llamó le pareció familiar y giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con algunos miembros de la familia Son y otras mujeres con niños, sobre todo le desconcertó el hecho de que llevaban muchos víveres dentro de edad enormes bolsas.

Quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Eres tú!—Goten de manera frenética y muy expresivo de felicidad se abalanzó contra ella para abrazarla. La chica cayó al suelo de espalda, el pequeño tenía mucha fuerza.

—¡Oh por los cielos, eres tú!—Alegó Milk también con alegría, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡S-señora Milk! ¡Goten!—Dijo entrecortada debido a que el niño parecía quererla asfixiar.

—Goten, suéltala que no puede respirar!—El chico automáticamente obedeció y la esposa de Goku le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Perdón Cattleya, estoy muy felíz de verte—Se apenó cabizbajo y con la mano en la nuca, Cattleya soltó una risa despeinando sus alborotados cabellos.

Goten y su madre abrieron sus ojos en par en par, ella no era así.

—Pero que diferente estás desde la última vez, tú cabello largo y pareces más alegre—Comentó jovial la morena acariciando su pelo mientras Cattleya sonreía con un sonrojo asintiendo.

—Mira Trunks, ahora si puedes hablarle ya que cuando fuiste a verla, Cattleya estaba dormida—La aludida percibió la mirada curiosa de las restantes.

—Hola Cattleya, mucho gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Trunks.

—Goten me habló mucho de ti—Dijo ella apenas perceptible.

—Vaya con que tu eres la famosa Cattleya, los niños hablaban mucho de ti—Dijo Bulma aproximándose.

—¡Mucho gusto en conocerla!—Inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Oh, pero que chica más educada—Se asombró la peli azul y sonrió  
—Yo soy Bulma Brief, quizás me reconozcas si te dijera que soy la heredera de la Corporación Cápsula.—Agregó con altivez y orgullo.

—Mamá, no presumas—La _regañó_ Trunks, siempre era lo mismo con su progenitora.

Bulma rió nerviosa.

—Disculpa.

—Y ella es Diecíocho y su hija Maron, y ella, Videl—Señaló Milk a la rubia androide y a la hija de Mr. Satan

—¿Diecíocho?... Que nombre más peculiar—Su pensamiento cobró voz y llevó ambas manos a su boca, avergonzada.—¡Lo siento! Es un placer conocerlas.

A la androide le pareció graciosa la acción de la muchacha y soltó una carcajada.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Veo que Goten tenía razón, tienes un nombre muy hermoso—Aduló Videl.

—Eh!... Yo, no es para tanto—Atinó levemente ruborizada.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, la última vez que no vimos fue cuando esas dos Cattleya malas atacaron—Dijo Gonten con inocencia.

—¿No que tú tenías una cola?—Preguntó Trunks analizandola de pies a cabeza.

—¡Trunks, no seas maleducado!

—Perdón mamá. Cattleya me gustaría que vinieras con... ¿Eh? ¿Te sientes bien?—Chicas cuestionó al percatarse que ella estaba ida, con los ojos entreabiertos y la mano en la frente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Se preocupó la madre de Goten. Ella sentía desvanecerse y con un dolor intenso en la cabeza y también un gran malestar en su pecho.

— _¿Qué me pasa? No es la primera que me siento de esta forma. El dolor de vientre y el desmayo... ¡Nada de esto tiene explicación!—_ Soltó un pequeño alarido y calló de rodillas ya que estas aflojaron.

—¡Cattleya!—Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los niños, Milk y Bulma intentando socorrerla.

—Dios mío, estás ardiendo de fiebre—Exclamó la esposa de Goku, tan sólo sintiendo el calor de su brazo.

—L-lamentos preocuparlas, estoy bien.

—¿Pero que cosas dices? ¡Mírate!—La repeochó Bulma. Milk la ayudó a incorporarse con delicadeza y la sentó en una banca que estaba por allí cerca, bajo un gran árbol de cerezo.

—Será mejor que vengas con nosotras a la casa del maestro Roshi—Sugirió Videl y los infantiles ojos de los párvulos brillaron ilusionados.

—¿De verdad puede venir con nosotros?—Exclamaron al unísono y con una gran sonrisa.

—No veo por que no—Dijo la androide.

—Disculpen, pero no quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

—De eso nada jovencita, no podemos dejarte aquí sola y descompuesta. Videl tiene razón, será mejor que vengas con nosotras—Sentenció Milk cruzadas de brazos. Cattleya no por objetar y contrariarlas, además también quería aprovechar en compensar a Milk por estos dos meses de ausencia.

—•■•■•■•—

Ahora se hallaba en vuelo, en la gran nave color amarillo de la científica. Se sentía algo incómoda debido a las varias preguntas que los niños le hacían constantemente.

—¿De verdad eres una Huirjyn?—Expuso Trunks incrédulo.

—Así dijo Oro y Kitia—Afirmó Goten sonriendo de lado.

—Es Oru y Kidea—Le corrigió la chica, aguantando su risa mientras que la pequeña Maron extendía sus bracitos para que la alzara y ella gustosa lo hizo, sentándola en su regazo.

—Mm!... ¿Ellas son tus hermanas gemelas?

—No lo creo Trunks, logré oír que son clones.

—¿Goten?—Llamó Milk.

—¿Trunks...?—Llamó Bulma mirando hacia atrás, ya que ella conducía la nave—La están cansando con sus preguntas.

—Perdón—Se discuparon el dúo.

Cattleya quedó en silencio permitiendo que la niña entre sus brazos jugará con sus dedos.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Por que no nos muestra tu cola?—Rompió el de cabellos lilas el silencio.

—¡Trunks!—Lo reprendió su madre furiosa.

La aludida rió, y se removió un poco de su asiento y de apoco fue exigiendo su extremidad peluda detrás espalda recibiendo miradas perplejas y atonitas.

—V-vaya, es increible—Dijo Videl impresionada.

 _—_ Ahora que lo veo, se parece mucho a la de un Saiyajin, claro si no fuera por su color—Reflexionó la esposa de Vegeta, recordando a este cuando había llagado a la Tierra.

Cattleya inclinó su cabeza y parpadeó brevemente, recordando.

— _Lo mismo me dijo Piccolo ayer._

 _—_ ¿Verdad que es increible Trunks?

—Si Goten, pero hay algo que no entiendo, si tenemos sangre Saiyajin ¿Por que no tenemos una cola también, así como lo tuvo Gohan?—A este punto, las madres sudaban a mares y su rostros pálidos expresaban nerviosismo y algo de temor, justamente al pasarle por sus mentes una imagen de la enorme bestia en que se convertían los Saiyajin al ver la luna llena, si tan sólo tuvieran una cola.

—Por ahora eso es irrelevante Trunks.

—Es cierto, lo olvidaba... ¿Cómo te sientes Cattleya?—Milk se cercioró de medirle su temperatura corporal, colocando la palma de su diestra en la frente de ella.

—Oh!... Al menos ya no tienes tanta fiebre.

—Despreocupese, estoy bien—Milk colocó sus brazas en jarras, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Cuando llegamos, me encargaré de prepararte sopa para que te reconfortes un poco. Y no te olvides de avisarle a tu madre que estás con nosotros, de seguro debe estar muy preocuda la pobre mujer.

—¿Mi madre?—Ella sonrió y asintió con gentileza, tratando de ignorar la leves cosquillas que la hija de Diecíocho le provocaba al jugar con su extremedidad de pelaje albino.

— _Quizás así lo ve ella. La señora Sarayu es como una madre para mí—_ Recordó que la mayor le había dado un teléfono y lo buscó en su bolso pequeño que llevaba puesto todo este tiempo. Encendió el dispositivo, fue a mensajería, seleccionó el contacto y escribió el mensaje omitiendo el _incidente_ con Kenshin y también, su estado de Salud, solamente avísandole que estaba con Milk y sus amigos.

—¡Oigan! Abrochense los cinturones, aterrizaremos en breve—Dió aviso la piloto.

 **—•■•■•■•—**

Entre frenasí, puños y golpes, cantidad de arena se esparcían por doquier, seguido de ondas expansivas y centelleantes. Krillin soltó un gruñido y atacó a Goku con una esfera de energía, el Saiyajin la desvió hacía el mar que un poco más potente hubiera originado un tsunami. El de cabellos alborotados trató de ser sutil a la hora de contraatacar ya que su amigo era inferior a él en poder. Contrarestaba sus golpes con sus manos y flexionó una rodilla hacía arriba deteniendo una patada.

 **—** ¡Vamos Krillin! ¡Tu puedes!—Alentó Gohan que estaba junto a Yamcha, Puar y Oolung como espectadores.

—No tiene caso, Goku es muy fuerte.

—Yamcha, no me ayudas—  
Vociferó el chico calvo entre movimientos y lluvias de golpes, arremetiendo contra el Saiyajin una y otra vez.

—Ni modo, no hay forma de vencer a Goku—Se cruzó de brazos el cerdito, dejando de observar la batalla.

El maestro Roshi era más bien inmune a la pelea ya que se hallaba durmiendo en una silleta, cubriendo su cara con una revista para adultos y soltando leves ronquidos.

La pelea era magistral y emocionante y entre tanta adrenalina, Goku sintió el Ki aparte de su esposa, hijo y amigos, el de Cattleya. En su descuido Krillin le dió un certero puñetazo en la mejilla lo que le hizo replegar y caer sentado al suelo arenoso, con la mejilla roja.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Eso dolió!—Se quejó palpandose la zona adolorida y con un ojo cerrado.

Krillin soltó una sonora risa.

—¿Qué pasó Goku?

—Sentí el Ki de Cattleya acercarse.

El chico arqueó y ceja y empezó a buscar la energía vital de la muchacha.

—Al parecer viene con Bulma y los demás.—Justo después de decirlo, una nave hiso acto de su presencia y aterrizó.

—¡Oigan! ¡Regresamos!—Dijo Bulma saliendo de la nave y saludando con la mano, seguido de Milk, Videl, la androide y los niños que intentaban animar a la tímida joven a salir. Cattleya con curiosidad observó por unos breves instante los alrededores y se percató que estaba lejos de casa, en una isla lejana.

—Bienvenida a Kame House. Siéntete como en tu casa.

—Gracias, Señora Milk.

—Iremos a guardar los víveres—Dijo Bulma sosteniendo las bolsas.  
—Si necesitas algo no dudes en decirlo.

—Ah!... No es necesario que sean tan serviciales conmigo—Tanta hospitalidad y atención la ponía un poco tensa—Si desean puedo ayudarles.

—De ningún modo jovencita, aún sigues algo descompuesta. Será mejor que te recuestes un poco hasta que la fiebre baje por completo.

—Pero... Señora Milk, estoy muy bien—Intentó forzar una sonrisa para convencerla y lo logró cuando ambas asintieron y se adentraron a la casa.

Goku rió con una alegría muy notoria y efusivamente.

—Hola Cattleya, me da gusto verte de nuevo.

—A mi también me da gusto verlo Señor Goku—Habló de manera sutil y cabizbaja.

—Por favor, no seas tímida. Eres bienvenida—Sonrió Videl.

—¡Eres tú de nuevo!—La recibió Krillin con una cálida sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto.

—Sí, creo que esa vez no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos correctamente.

—Cierto, Soy Krillin un placer—Le tendió la mano y ella lo estrechó.

—Soy Catt...—Quedó a medias palabras cuando el chico de cicatriz empujó a Krillin toscamente haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Vaya tú debe ser la hermosa chica de ese día. Soy Yamcha—Se presentó cortés y coqueto.

—¡Ten cuidado Yamcha!—Exclamó Krillin poniéndose de pié y sacudiendo su traje de batalla.

—¡Yamcha la estás asustando!—Le reprendió el gatito flotante, se enfocó en la muchacha y sonrió—Yo soy Puar.

—Ah! Yo... soy Cattleya—Vaciló estupefacta.

—Vaya, como la flor.

 _—"Es la flor Cattleya, le falta los últimos detalles y luego podrás ponerlo en tu habitación o en donde quieras".—_ Un aire de tristeza envolvió a Cattleya con solo traerle a la memoria ese recuerdo amargo. Puar pestañeó confuso ante el cambio imprevisto de la joven.

—¿Dije algo malo?—De inmediato lo negó.

—No, disculpa.—Hubo un instante de silencio hasta que un energético cerdito lo interrumpió.

—Hola yo soy Oolung. Seguro estás cansada ¿Quieres que me convierta en una silla?—Al decirlo tomó la forma del objeto mencionado, esta habilidad extraña solo logró que ella retrocediera espantada y sin fijarse por donde iba, tropezó contra algo duro y como estaba en la orilla de la mar, cayó al agua sentada.

—¡Ustedes dos, dejenla en paz!—Gritó Bulma tomando de las orejas a Yamcha y Oolung.

—Ay!, Bulma solo la estábamos conociendo—De defendió el joven con cicatriz.

—Si como no, mangas de pervertidos mejor vayan a mentirle a su abuela.

—No Bulma, solo bromeaba—Protestó Oolung al borde e las lágrimas.

Cattleya seguía allí sentada sin salir del agua presenciando la escena y no había tomado en cuenta con que o quién había tropezado y cuando tuvo conciencia de ello, abrió sus ojos esmeraldas más de lo usual. Sus piernas estaban encima de un caparazón gigante.

—Hola—Saludó la tortuga y la chica automáticamente se alejó pasmada, salpicandose más.

— _Todos aquí son extraños._

 _—_ Cattleya—Gohan avanzó hasta ella y le tendió la mano, aceptó su ayuda y salió del agua.

—Ten—Se escuchó una vocecita y bajó la mirada, allí estaba Maron, ofreciéndole una toalla y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella aceptó el gesto tierno.

—¡Muchísimas Gracias, pequeña!

—De nada—Se retiró y fue a jugar con los otros niños que intentaban crear un castillo con la arena.

—Ignora a esos idiotas—Apuntó la rubia—Siempre se pasan de listo y ni hablar del...—Se escuchó unos pasos ligeros.

—¡Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí, es una hermosa jovencita!—El Maestro Roshi ya estaba encima de ella abrazandola.

—¿S-señor que hace?—Estaba muy incómoda y que por instinto intentó esconderse detrás de Gohan, pero el anciano no se despegaba de ella.

—¡Viejo pervertido!—Tanto Milk y Bulma, arremetieron contra el anciano hasta el punto de dejarlo graciosamente enterrado en la arena.

—Viejo verde, se lo merecía—Gruñó la rubia.

—Oh!... Pobre Cattleya, ¿Quién fue el idiota que la empujó al agua?

—Caí accidentalmente Señorita Bulma—Intervino la pelinegra antes de que culparan a otro.

—Es de esperarse, siempre dejando mala impresión delante de las visitas ¿Acaso no tienen modales?—Milk comenzó con su argumento—¿Acaso no pueden actuar un poco más normal?

Cattleya inclinó su mirada como si ella fuera la reprendida, solo se sentía algo de incomodidad ante la situación. Cuando la esposa de Son Goku al fin había terminado de regañar, invitó a la joven a adentrarse a la casa y pudiera cambiar su ropa empapada por una más comoda y seca, mientras que Goku, Gohan, Krillin y los niños entrenaban, bajo la supervisión del Maestro Roshi, o eso era lo que quería aparentar ya que esperaba cualquier descuido de las mujeres que cabrían a la chica, para espiarla mientras se cambiaba.

 **—•■•■•■•—**

Dejó a la vista su cola, no le gustaba tenerla todo el tiempo en enrollada en su cintura. Agradeció internamente que su vestido era holgado para evitar que el bulto en donde se poscionaba su extremidad, no resaltase. Despacio fué quitando su atuendo y las sandalias hindú de plataforma, Dieciocho tuvo la amabilidad de prestarle algo que ponerse y era algo más a gusto de la rubia, un chaleco de vaquero azul y una camisa negra por debajo, en la parte inferior un pantalón del mismo material que el chaleco y unas botas marrones.

Ahora que estaba sola, se sentía un poco más relajada pero todo momento oportuno, tiene su límite.

—¿Cattleya, se puede pasar?—Era Bulma al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación.

—Adelante, ya estoy vestida—La puerta de abrió y Bulma la observó de pies a cabeza bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Vaya, te queda muy bien.—La chica solo se sentó en la cama forzando una sonrisa. De repente, lo sucedido en la acadamia le trajo algo de malancolía y usualmente siempre se mantenía al margen y era muy discreta con sus emociones, pero hoy estaba en su límite. La muerte de Hisashi, la aparición de Oru y Kidea, los niños Shinji y Kori y Kenshin todo era un revuelo es su cabeza, era desbordante.

Bulma era astuta y vio que algo andaba mal con ella y a pasos tenue se adentró y se sentó al borde de la cama muy cerca de ella.

El sol aún no bajaba, eran las 5:34P.M y sus rayos lúcidos dibujaba el marco cuadrado de la ventana de cristal en el cuarto y a lo lejos de escuchaba las palmeras mecerse. Bulma iba abrir la boca para empezar con sus preguntas pero, el ambiente silencioso fue atravesado por el escándalo que hacían los niños en living y un Goku hambriento insistiendo por comida a su esposa.

Cattleya soltó una risita divertida cuando Milk se puso histérica.

—Señorita Bulma, muchísimas gracias por traerme aquí. Me encantó conocerlos.—Dijo honesta y con los orbes brillantes.

—Por favor, solo dime Bulma. Mira que aún no has conocido a todos, falta Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Launch, Boo, Mr. Satán, mis padres y mi esposo Vegeta.

—¿E-el Señor Vegeta es su esposo?—Su piel se increpó con solo volver a sentir esa sensación de escalofríos que ese hombre frío y calculador dejó en ella.

—Así es. Supongo que lo conociste en la batalla contra esas clones, Goku nos tuvo al tanto.

Yamcha las interrumpió al entrar toscamente y cerrar con traba la puerta, debido a que estaba de espalda sosteniendo la manija, pensó que Cattleya estaba sola.

—Al fin estamos solos preciosa—Su voz era grave y pícara pero cuando giró, su expresión palideció al instante en que halló a una Bulma rabiosa.

—¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Largo!—Y rastras lo hechó fuera.

—Pero Bulma, sólo quería hablar con ella.— Y molesta le cerró la puerta en la cara.—Lo siento por eso. Iré a preparar la cena junto a Milk, cuando quieras, baja.—Sin más que decir, la dejó sola.

Se levantó de la cama y el atardecer anaranjado en la ventana, dibujaba las finas facciones de sus mejillas enrojecida. Ella pareció reflexionar y fundirse en la belleza del cielo que contemplaba con admiración.

Unos minuto más tarde, Cattleya salió del cuarto cohibida y fue al Living en dónde estaban todos, cenando. El aroma delicioso se podría apreciar en el aire, llegando a su nariz despertando su apetito.

—Te ves linda—Dijo Goten.

—Siéntate en dónde gustes preciosa—Le decía Yamcha guiñandole un ojo y haciendo un lugar para ella muy cerca de él.

—No la molestes—Gruñó Bulma, el joven de cicatriz río de los puros nervios, esa mujer peliazul si que era digna de ser esposa de un Saiyajin.

—Ven conmigo hermosa—El maestro Roshi corrió hasta la muchacha para abrazarla, ella lo esquivó, por lo cuál, cayó de cara.

Milk suspiró con desaprobación e intentó ignorar lo sucedido, limitándose a sirvirle un plato de comida a Cattleya.

—Vamos siéntate y come o yo lo haré por tí.—Advirtió Goku comiendo, no, devorando lo preparado por su esposa como un León hambriento.

—Será mejor que le hagas caso Cattleya, por qué papá es un glotón.

—¡Goten!—Lo reprendió su hermano. Avergonzada entre tantas miradas y atención sobre ella, asintió y se unió a la calurosa gran familia.

Entre niños y sonrisas, bullicios, regaños, bromas y anécdotas de las batallas de antaño, Cattleya se sintió muy acogida y apreciada pero sobre todo, aceptada. Entre tanta charlas triviales, la animaban con entusiasmo para que hablara ya que era muy callada, en especial los párvulos.

Cattleya sin notarlo, ahora sonreía más a menudo.

— **•■•■•■•—**

Eran las 7:30P.M y el sol aún no se desaparecía por completo en el horizonte y en el mar. El sonido de las aguas ondulatoria, le dejaba un sentimiento sosegante y su faz relajada la delataba. Hoy fue una jornada llena de sentimientos, un día así de especial como este, lo atesoraría en su memoria, como una foto muy valiosa. Con su lado bueno y malo.

Escuchó un grito desafiante y abrió sus ojos en par en par y antes de voltear por completo , como pudo, esquivó el puño del Saiyajin.

Allí estaba Goku, entusiasmado y provocándola a una pelea llena de emoción.

—He esperado esto por mucho Cattleya, quiero pelear contigo.

Una fresca ventolera se cruzó entre los dos y con el corazón agitado, ella sonrió cerrando sus ojos, se sentía incapaz pero ya no podía huir. Goku le dejó en claro su determinación con solo mirarla.

—¿Te volviste loco Goku? ¡Ella es muy débil!—Vociferó Krillin. Cattleya frunció el ceño, esa voz apareció.

—" _Es cierto, eres patéticamente débil"_

 _—"¡Qué ilusa! Mírate, siempre dependiendo de los demás para que te salven ."_

Ella comenzó a gruñir, cerrando sus puños con fuerzas mientras su mente la torturaba con recuerdos en dónde solo era un estorbo y culpable.

— _"Tus padres, Hisashi y aunque todo este tiempo estuviste negándolo, también Ikki... ¡Por tu culpa, están muertos!_

Ella jadeó estupefacta, ese recuerdo la robaron, de repente y como de un fuego se tratase, la ira la consumió.

—Ikki...—Murmuró, y sin más conciencia de si misma, ella liberó un grito ensordecedor y un aura púrpura gigantesca y refulgente. Sus ojos también cambiaron del verde esmeralda al púrpura, y  
se levantó un viento tosco como un huracán y arena en todas partes seguido de un templor en la tierra.

—Esto... es realmente increible, ¡Cuánto poder!—Titubeó Goku cubriéndose el rostro con su antebrazo.—¿Pero qué...? ¡Piccolo!

Encima de Kame House, estaba el namekusei de brazos cruzados, igual de perplejo.

—Me lo temía, esa mujer tenía razón.—Dijo a la nada.

—" _Ella es peor que nosotras, toda esa ternura e inocencia solo es el cascarón que oculta a la verdadera Cattleya."_

Su semblante indescifrable cambió a una llena de pavor, comprendiendo.

 _—_ ¡No!—Aterrorizado descendió, aún sin poder procesarlo.— ¡No Goku! ¡Alejáte, es un demonio! ¡Literalmente!

Cattleya, ya no era Cattlaya. Era irreal.

 **—** •■•■•■• **—**

EvaHeaven


End file.
